Chained fate
by Mister Cat
Summary: LoM: Kain and Angelique lived their quiet life until they started their first adventure. After that things went chaotic and much is going on with their life. What awaits them? What binds them in their life?
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoM or any of the character that purely belong to the game… My first fic... be kind to me.

Edit: I fixed the errors in all the chapters and added some things in some chapters so if you are interested please read all of them .

* * *

It was warm at home, and knowing that you could always get a good breakfast was one fact that Angelique really cherished… "_Well, time to be up and about now… If I don't get up now…."_

"Angelique, get your lazy butt here now…" screamed Kain.

"_There you have it… speak of the devil…" _ending her train of thoughts, Angelique replied sweetly to Kain. "Coming… Wait just a sec… I'll be right down."

When she came down, she was greeted by the terrific smell of toast and bacons. "Wow… You never get me tired of your cooking, Kain." Her green eyes shone with glee. She sat down and waited for her brother to join her.

"Yeah… Yeah… you always said that… when you get your way with me…" Kain replied flatly. He was dressed in simple bluish flowing robe that fell till his feet and black pants. His obsidian eyes shone gently to his sister and his short hair barely covering his eyes. It was weird, Kain's hair was black but Angelique had a wavy blonde hair that will look like a mess once it's tangled together. She kept her hair to the middle of the back. Kain often commented that it's not good at all to keep her hair long because it might hinder her in battle. Nevertheless, Angelique, kept her hair like that.

"Hee…Hee…, you know me better than anyone Kain. Anyway, do you want to go to the village after breakfast?" Angelique peered as she ate her food.

"Well sure, might as well look into new things that they got in store there." Kain said while he grabbed the money pouch.

"Hey, are you done?" Kain asked while turning to face his sister.

"Yep, just lemme get my bow first…" Angelique answered happily.

The trip was fun and they shopped a great deal of things. These two siblings were never short on arguing who spends the most.

"Whew, we really ought to get some adventure later so we can cover this hectic shopping bill." Kain said while he carried his share of things.

"Well, don't put blame on me though… since you bought so many instruments and those magic books were expensive." Angelique argued while carrying her almost five kilograms worth of things.

"Yeah.. Yeah… Look who's talking you also bought expensive armors and weapons too." Kain bit back at her.

Just when they wanted to start their arguing spree, some big rabbit butted in and asked them some silly question. "My name's Niccolo, I'm a travelling merchant. By the way the highway is full of bandits. It's too dangerous to leave the town. Don't you think so?"

"No!" they answered in unison.

"How brave of you. I can't do business with those highwaymen about. Let's go teach those bandits a lesson. Once we're done, I'll make you rich." Niccolo continued his elongated speech.

Appealed by the word 'rich', the siblings replied readily, "Sure, we'll teach them a lesson, all right…"

"You're quite the mercenary! I like people who know the value of money. I still need to stop and see Teapo. Come with me!" Niccolo smiled to them and led the way.

"Sure…!" They chirped happily knowing that they were gonna make lots of gold.

* * *

After Niccolo had finished his business with Teapo, which was really leeching her money off from our point of view. We walked to Luon, and the journey there wasn't particularly bad. Kain backed me up with his magic and my skill was by far outdid the monster in Luon. The thing that annoyed us the most was that rabbit only provoked the enemy and ran at the slightest danger. When we reached the fork at Luon, "There's someone over there, probably the bandits"

Kain looked at my pointing finger and bluntly replied, "Maybe, who knows… I don't care anyway…"

His remark had told me all about his current state. He was bored, annoyed, and well, just didn't care anymore. Well, frankly I also wanted to get this over and done with. So we walked to that direction, and when we reached our destination... It was true. The bandits were there, and I didn't think they're much to worry about.

"Give us, yer money! Money! I tell you! If ye value yer life that is." Those bandits spoke with rough voice and all but that didn't give me a little creep at all. I was about to reply but Niccolo beat me to it and what he said made all of us including the bandits jaw drop. "Well, you could rest easy. Nothing to worry about! They'll give ye lots of money."

I was about to reply but someone cut again but this time it was Kain who did, "Or a thrashing from hell. Which one do you prefer? I like the sound of thrashing from hell better. **Very Much**." I looked at Kain then, I saw his face was nonchalant but I knew he was raging inside and pretty much wanted to vent his anger. Oh well, might as well get this over with. Then came the big boss, apparently their boss is a mumbo jumbo mantis. I just smirked, "Kain, what do you think?"

He looked at me warily, "Junk. Ange remind me not to associate with this rabbit again."

"Sure!" I chirped and get ready for the battle. Which was a cinch, we were finished in fifty seconds flat and that blasted rabbit took off at the moment we were finished with the mantis.

"Man… he didn't really make us rich or give us lots of money…. And he had to make us did the scrappin' of that big mantis." Kain grumbled, looking tired and scrapped…

"Right! That rabbit… I really going to tear his ears off the next time I met him….! Not only had he made us do the dirty work… He just stands there provoking those bandits to become more and more aggressive…" Angelique sighed, with her skirt tattered. She just looked grimmer and sober.

"Well so much for my new robe and your skirt…. Well, I'll just patch 'em up later…!" Kain smiled tenderly toward his sister. He unlocked the door and opened up the door to let us in.

"Well, look at the bright side… We covered our shopping expenses, right…! Kain… Kain… what will you make for dinner?" Angelique smiled happily and grabbed her brother's arm.

"Hmmm…. I dunno… how does lasagna sound to you?" Kain grinned while he strides to the kitchen.

"Great…! You're the best… Kain!" She said enthusiastically.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow…?" Angelique wondered.

"You can never guess that." Kain smirked at her remark while going off to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Review please! Tell me your thought... be it critics or anything.


	2. Sweet Lil' Devil

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoM or whatever inside it…

* * *

"Ange, get the mail from Pelican…. I'm kinda busy here…!" Kain shouted. He was preparing for breakfast and on verge of breaking into a fit.

"Yeah… Yeah… Coming…!" Angelique ran and opened up the door.

"Hello Pelican…! What'cha got for us?" She grinned happily while still in her pajamas and unruly hair.

"Hello… Angelique… I got a couple for you…" Pelican replied demurely.

"Hmmm…. Let me see… Bills... Nah… I don't need 'em, I'll just give this to Kain later… hmm… what else…." While she rummaged through the letters Pelican suddenly said, "You know, there's so many pumpkins in the outskirts and they're so scary… They're glowing and there some scary laugh there…. Could you and Kain please check it out?"

"Sure do!" Kain suddenly appeared wearing an apron over his simple white shirt and brown shorts.

"Hey, Ange. Give me that letter and go eat your breakfast. It's gonna get cold you know." Kain said while he checked the bills that he snatched from Angelique.

"Hey! Don't just snatch it, it might get torn out you know…" Angelique crossed her hands on her breast. Her brother just ignored her remark and continuing his reading on the letter,

"Yeah.. Yeah… Since when did you care anyway? Anyway your porridge going to be freezin' by the time you gets to your sit." Eyes shot out to her brother,

"What!! Why you don't tell me earlier I don't want my porridge to get all watery…" She ran as fast as she could to find her porridge still, in fact, HOT and STEAMY, "Tricked you!" Kain smirked while he made through his way to the kitchen

"Kaiiinnnnn….. you meanieeee….. big meannnieeee…." Angelique yelled and the doves that rest on the tree's branches fly away because of her megaphone volume.

"Dang it… Keep your voice low, can't you? And finish up your breakfast quick! You want to check out the outskirts don't you?" When Kain ordered or command, it was meant to be done, no questions, no buts, and no nothing. Even though, Angelique knew her brother was kind and patient toward her, she knew better not to test her brother when he already bark orders and glared like falcon watching his prey. "Okay…! Righty-o!" After they were finished with breakfast, they changed into their traveling gear and they went to the outskirt which was not so far away from the village. When they almost reached the outskirt, it was decorated with pumpkins that usually kids hang for Halloween. The usually large expanse of field was now stuffed with useless pumpkins.

"Look at that Kain… What bad sense of decorations… Pumpkins… Gee… What kind of things or people that would live there anyway…" Angelique said as she walked with her Lorimar Spear in her hand.

"We'll find out soon enough…! I wonder if I bring enough instruments…" Kain unworried by the pumpkins but rather on his instruments.

"GOD…! You can't fight without your instrument can't you… Why don't you just whack that staff of yours anyway…" Angelique appalled by her brother laziness to get to the front line. It was always she that get hurt and full of wound while Kain can return home remained unscathed or just a few light scratches. Shouldn't it be reversed? Shouldn't men the one who fights in the front line while the women support at the back? BUT that normal rule doesn't apply to her brother and Angelique. Kain was more adept at using magic instrument, conjurations, spells, chanting, curses, and anything that relates with magic but his physical technique is limited only to staff use and a little bow tech. However Angelique was his reverse, she was excellent with weapons, a straight A student when it comes to weapon mastery and acrobatic technique like flip kick and such and such. Now she already mastered the art of bow, knife, spear, sword, axes, flail, glove, and hammer. The one she hasn't mastered yet are the big weapons. BUT, there's a big but here, she almost had zero talent for magic, she can only use instrument but she can't control it well, she's stuck with the weak one and rarely use them anyway. They had believed until now that their trait was from their mother and father. They had known that their parents were a great swordsman and sorceress. So they had believed that, this was their inheritance from their parents.

"MhhhWaahahahhahaahha…" a silly laugh was heard in the outskirts.

"Bud, stop it! It's not funny!" a girly scold continued after the laugh.

Then it whined, "Aww…. But Lisa don't you think it's cool. We can rule the world you know. Now try it! Mnnnwahaahahhaa."

The tiny girl, Lisa, grumbled, "Rule the world… with pumpkins. As if!" Just when Angelique and Kain want to get closer, Angelique stepped on a twig… 'CRACK' She mouthed an "oops" and grinned. Kain just rolled his eyes.

"Who's there? C'mon Lisa let's get rid of them." Bud readying his frying pan and got into some weird stance.

"Hmmphh… No more of this nonsense." Lisa got out her broom.

"Wow…" Kain and Angelique was in awe with them but soon enough they were ready for battle. Kain started by playing a serene melody with his harp and Jinn came out, "Tornado Cross" swirled by the wind Lisa and Bud was practically flying. To complete the assault, Angelique high jumped and knocked out Bud.

"BUD!!" Lisa screamed when she saw her brother was not moving.

"Don't worry… He's just unconscious. So can we settle this quietly since we don't want to fight you?" Angelique said calmly to Lisa. But Lisa won't hear any of it because to her, Bud was her only living relative and she thought Bud was dead.

"NO! I won't ever forgive you! You killed him!" She charged toward Angelique faster than before. This caught Angelique off guard but she was stopped with vines as Kain played his flute and Dryad summons its 'Emerald Jail'. "Let me out...! Let me out…! How dare you trap me in this vine!" Lisa screamed and squirming as she cried.

Kain crouched down as he brought down Bud with him, "CALM DOWN… your brother is alright. He's still breathing. See…" Kain smiled after he brings Bud closer to Lisa.

"Oh, thank goodness! Bud is alright." Relieved, Lisa fainted on spot.

"Well, Ange… can you bring the girl? Since I'm gonna carry the boy." Kain angling his head to his sister. Angelique nodded, she scooped Lisa up and they walked to Home. When they reached home, they tended the kids wound. Earlier in the battle, they don't took much notice of their features. Now, they just realized that these kids are elves. The brother had a violet hair while the sister had a red-purplish hair. They were still very young maybe 6 to 7 years old… Angelique went to Kain's room to check on the brother and found out that he has started to wake up.

"Unnnhhh…. Where am I? Lisa? Lisa, where are you?" Bud started to cry when he didn't see his sister.

"Hey, you alright? Are you hurt somewhere? Did I hit you too hard? Do you need something?" Angelique rushed to Bud side and bombarded him with question. She was concerned about him because she hit him in the head, hard and she never fought against children before so she didn't know if she overdid it or not.

"Where am I? Who are you? And where's Lisa?" Bud confused with her question retorted with question on his own.

Smiling, Angelique was relieved to hear his answer because he seemed to be fine, "Okay to answer your question, first, you are in my home to be exact my brother's room, secondly, I am Angelique, I lived here with my brother, Kain, and your sister is next door in my room. She's still sleeping, I think she's tired but she'll be fine since Kain had healed you guys."

Bud tried to get up but suddenly a hand stopped him, "You should get more rest, you're not really well yet." Kain said gently but firmly while setting Bud to rest in his bed again.

"But… I want to see Lisa if she's alright or not." Bud argued with Kain but he was growing sleepy as he talked.

"Don't worry. Your sister going to be fine. Here, drink this, it doesn't have the best taste but if you drink you'll get better in no time and can run around again." Kain assured Bud while offering the medicine to him.

"Bleaakkkhh…. It's bitter" sticking his tongue out and suddenly his mouth welcomed by a sweet taste.

"There's your present for bravely drinking the medicine. Just rest now and you'll get better in no time." Kain smiled while he tucked Bud in.

"Mmmhh okay…! Thanks mister" Bud replied sleepily.

"You're welcome" closing the door, Kain headed to the kitchen.

Angelique tugged at his shirt in the middle of the way, "Kain, could they stay here and maybe we can watch over them, you know, so they won't get through the same thing we do?"

Remembering their past, was not really their best interest but with this new encounter Kain and Angelique just couldn't help but remembered the times when they had received news of their parents' death….

A tugging at Kain's arm broke his reverie, "Kain, hello……?"

"Huh….? Sorry, what did you say again?" snapped from his reverie, Kain was still in a trance like condition. But seeing his sister pouting face, he just smiled and asked again one more time while uttering his apology again.

"I said! Can they stay here and live with us? So they wouldn't face the same thing we do."

He just closed his eyes, "Yeah, sure. You know, it's weird but I felt like I already got a big affection to those kids."

Angelique brimmed happily, she walked with him to the kitchen while hugging Kain's arm, "Yeah, me too. I wonder how they will react to this news."

"Who knows…? We'll find out soon enough." Kain smiled tenderly while they went to the kitchen to prepare something when the kids woke up.

* * *

Review ... review... your thoughts are very much appreciated!


	3. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own LoM or any of the game character and bla bla bla that's related to the game

* * *

It's been a week since they had met Bud and Lisa. While Lisa was already healthy and well. Bud, however, was still recovering because Angelique had hit him quite hard in the head. Kain and Angelique still haven't asked them whether they wanted to stay with them or not because Lisa and Bud were still acting kind of awkward around them. So they just let it be but they're warming up to it. After a few more days, Bud had recovered and can run about, Kain had decided that they would ask Bud and Lisa that 'BIG' question whether they wanted to stay with them or not.

When they were having dinner, "Bud, mind your manner, we're still guests you know. Stop eating like that!" Lisa scolded him.

"Actually, it's alright you know, since Kain won't mind at all" Angelique chirped happily ignoring Lisa's comment.

"How can I mind when my own sister eats with the same manner, Ange? Lisa, it's all right, after all he's a growing boy so he needs all the nutrition he can get." Kain said calmly while eating his salad.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Angelique fumed at Kain's remark.

Lisa doesn't think so though, "Oh…but… but… Bud is…"

Bud having so many back up just grinned, "See…. You worry too much… lighten' up a lil"

"Bud. Although, I don't mind your eating, I do mind your speaking. Please refrain from speaking with your mouth full." Kain tell Bud gently.

"Okay…" heads down and a little bit downed by the sudden remark.

Angelique just shrugged that off though, "Don't put too much thought too it Bud… You'll cope with it soon enough and Kain gives you many leeway after all so don't worry about it." As if the sun had shone behind the cloud breaking the storm, Bud had smiled with happiness again when Angelique said it.

"Okay, enough about this. Anyway, I want to ask you two a very important thing…" Kain had said without any tint of humor and he was looking dead serious about it.

"Umm…. What is it?" Lisa asked. She suddenly felt nervous from the seriousness of Kain's voice.

"_He won't kick us out won't he? I already liked this place so much… wait… maybe he will ask us if he wants us to stay with them… I won't mind that idea at all but… he could ask us leave in the very first bit in morning too…. Awww…. I'm so scared…!"_ Bud noticing that this was no joke after a while continued what his sister had just asked, "Yeahh…. What is it about? Are you going to kick us out?" in his conscience, _"Anything but that… anything but that…. Please… please…. Pretty please… I dun wanna leave this place… Kain and Angelique is the best thing that ever happened after Mom and Dad died…" _

Kain chuckled at the opposition inquiries of his real intention, and suddenly Angelique laughed and he joined in chorus.

"Um… why are you two are laughing?" Lisa asked them curiously but a little bit relieved.

"Hey! Are you picking on us? You big bully!" Bud innocently claimed.

"No… No… actually… heheehe… we would like to ask you if you want to become part of this house. To become of part of this family since I believe, you had told me that you two are orphaned right?" At this, they nodded. "So I wanted to ask you if you want to stay with us so we can watch over you and sort of be like your guardian. So what do you think?" Kain asked them, wiping the tears in his eyes because he had laughed so hard that the tears just came out. Bud and Lisa, was shocked. Hearing this news themselves, they couldn't believe it. So far, no one had ever wanted them, let alone coped with them for a few days but Kain and Angelique had asked them to stay with them.

"What do you think, Bud?" Lisa was still unsure of herself and much in a shock to think correctly. Plus she was afraid that she might heard wrongly.

"Ummm…. I don't know but I'll sure want to be with them." Bud said hesitantly while peering to Angelique and Kain that had been considerate to leave them alone to think it over for a while.

"Me too. I really like them a lot. Angelique is so fun to talk to and she knows so much about things and Kain is really kind and caring although he is a bit strict but I think he thinks the best for us and he is so knowledgeable with magic too, he was like a Dad for me. I really really really like them a lot." Lisa said with much happiness obvious in her voice.

"Yep… same with me… Kain is like a second dad and Angelique is so jolly good to have around."

After a while, Kain and Angelique went back to the table and waited for them to talk. "Kain. Angelique. We had decided." Lisa said hesitantly glancing nervously at Bud. The moment passed like eternity to them, the silence was too much, and it was unbearable. Kain broke it by saying, "So…. What's your decision?"

He's quite unnerved himself since he really liked the kids very much. Angelique squeezed his hand so hard that it hurt but Kain just ignored it for the moment.

"We decided that we would like to stay with you. But is it really okay with you since no one had ever wanted us before?" Lisa spoke up. Relieved with the answer they hear, Angelique jumped in happiness and hug both of the kids, while Kain just smiled tenderly but obviously happy and content with the answer, "Of course, silly. Why would ask you this question if we are not sure about it ourselves?"

Lisa and Bud broke into tears and they ran into Angelique to receive a great bear hug and Kain hugged them afterward not as fierce as Angelique but certainly with as much feeling as Angelique.

"Oh thank you… thank you so much…" they said happily.

"You're very much welcome and don't mention it" Angelique said.

"Lisa, Bud. Welcome Home...!" Kain said to them smiling warmly while hugging them again.

That night four happy faces slept with much contentment and looking forward into what tomorrow would bring. But no one will know what will happen. Only fate will know and obviously, they didn't care much about that right now.

* * *

Review. Please... cuz that would made my day.


	4. Lost princess and rude knight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoM

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

In Domina, it was never quiet there would always be hustle and bustle around in the market, but it can be serenely peaceful near the chapel and the outskirts. Angelique traveled alone to Domina since Kain was busy teaching the kids some magic and some manner too.

"_Hmm… lucky me, I got out in time since if Kain starts lecturing... he will almost never stop."_ She thought gleefully. She walked around until she glanced into someone who dressed like nomads entering the tavern.

"_I wonder, where did he come from…? Might as well check it out, it can turn out to be interesting…" _Angelique strolled to the tavern after thinking for a lil' bit.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Where is she?" A husky scream rang through the lonely bar, shocked from hearing the loud voice, poor Rachel was trembling… Angelique rushed in to the scene knowing that Rachel will just be too scared to talk to that rude man.

"Hey… What're you thinking you're doing?" Annoyed by the sudden interruption, the boy gruffly replied, "Shut up! It's none of your business. Now tell me where did you see her?" Curiosity killed the cat, Angelique asked him, "Who are you looking for?" this time a little bit gently.

"A friend of mine, she's like a sister to me. I'm worried." He said with a frown.

"Let's search for her together!" Ever the compassionate person, she just can't help it, if someone was in need for help she will offer her help to that person immediately.

"You shouldn't mingle us... No, I will be grateful." He said that with a little bit of gratefulness.

"Here…" Rachel handed them a little piece of map showing the location of Mekiv cavern.

"Let's go!" He rushed out to the door after taking the note from Rachel.

"Okay!" Angelique said quite readily.

As we walked to the cavern that was pointed in Rachel's map, we fought several monster on the way. But other than that it was silence. _Ugh.. I can't stand this silence… It's so unnerving._ So I started a conversation hoping it will liven up the atmosphere a bit. "Uhm… we haven't introduced ourselves yet, right?"

He nodded

"My name is Angelique. What's yours?"

"Elazul." The boy replied.

Well... wasn't that elaborate… what a curt and short reply. Thinking that this was the end of the first conversation, she started another one soon after, "Say… you said you were looking for someone. Who is she?"

"How do you know that is a girl?" Apparently Elazul was a bit shocked by me knowing his search subject.

"You said it yourself, that she's like a sister to you."

"Her name is Pearl." Short replies again, I know I could see myself rolling my eyes a bit, it would be impolite to roll your eyes fully. I could just see Kain in my head lecturing. Remembering Kain, I just had remembered how much salvation I had gained from this adventure, surely a taciturn person must be better than a lecturing Kain. Do not get me wrong, I love my brother very much but not in his lecturing mode. I must have chuckled and didn't notice it since Elazul cast a strange look at me, "What's so funny?" He asked me roughly.

"Oh… nothing. I just remembered my brother's…. nagging." I replied cheerfully. Obviously, happy that we're going to continue the conversation. So it's always me who ask some question and he will reply in one sentence. Mostly 3 words sometimes 5 or 6 but not much. When we reached the cavern, Elazul tried to ask the onion person about Pearl and he said that he saw her heading somewhere in this cavern. After much searching and gaining nothing, I noticed Elazul was getting agitated and anxiety get to him I guess. Poor Elazul, if it was me, I wouldn't worry very much if Kain was missing, it's Kain after all. But if Kain was like Pearl then I knew I would react the same way like Elazul.

--

As time goes by, Elazul got more agitated and anxiety made him fight like a berserker.

"Damn, where is she? What if something happen to her…? Damn it!" Elazul cursed at his own misfortune.

"Calm down, we'll find her soon enough." Angelique assured him softly. After they have fought horde of monsters finally they met a lady with flowers in her head.

"Be careful… if you stay around them too long then you'll be turned to stone." The lady said to Angelique.

"What….? What do you mean?" Her eyebrows were raised with such blatant statement.

"How do you know about that?" Elazul slightly irked by her knowledge of his race.

"The girl is at the back. You should save her before she becomes monster's food." The lady said while she exited to the path where Angelique and Elazul came from.

"Pearl, damn it. Let's go!" Elazul said hurriedly as he ran to the room straight ahead them. There, they met with a giant white baboon holding an ax plus cornering a girl clad in white dress and adorned with many pearls all over her.

"Pearl! Get away from her! You monster!" Elazul screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Elazul… help…" Small cry heard from the corner.

"Pearl… don't move. I'll get you now." Elazul said.

"Here... we... go!" Angelique started off with a shot from her bow.

The battle was intense, they were giving their best shot to beat the hell out of that monster.

"Forward artillery" Angelique screamed and rains of arrow were dropped at the monster. Du'Inke yelped in pain upon the arrows infliction. Before it had any moment to recover, Elazul charged his energy and his sword gleamed with blue light.

"Laser Blade" Elazul rushed toward it and swung it to the monster.

"Does that do it?" Angelique exhausted from the battle slumped down.

"Seems like it does." Elazul looked down at the collapsed monster.

"E… Elazul…" Soft cry were heard from the rock formation.

"Pearl! Where are you?" White robe was into their sight as Elazul's voice rang through the cave.

"El… Elazul…" The white robed girl stuttered as she came closer to Elazul. One would wonder on how come the girl could survive until now seeing how frail she looked.

"Um…. Who is she?" Angelique turned her head knowing that it was she that is being regarded and waiting to be introduced.

"Just someone who helped me find you." Elazul said.

"How rude… !after I have helped YOU!, find that girl… you just brush me off… can't you at least introduce us?? You sick perverted coot." Fuming, her anger was its boiling point, "_One more insult and you're finished… consider it lucky if it's painless…"_ Hearing this Elazul turned sharply at Angelique and, "Who do…"

But the girl cut in and smiled to Angelique, "Hello, my name's Pearl. What's yours?" her anger suddenly gone, Angelique can't find any reasons to lash out to girl, "Angelique, it's nice to meet you, Pearl."

Blushing, Pearl looked down as if Angelique's face were down there, "It's ni… nice to meet yu… you… too.." Annoyed and irritated Elazul grabbed Pearl, "Let's go and leave this place it's dangerous." Yelping in pain, Pearl was off balanced and she fight with little resistance, "B… but…" Green eyes met with angry blue eyes, "Enough. Let's go."

Seeing this nonsense, Angelique couldn't just let it be, " Hey. You shouldn't treat her like that!"

"Shut up! It's none of your damn business." They left without any last glance at Angelique.

"GRrr… I swear… if I met him one more time… I swear… I'll kick his butt off and torture him… until he begs forgiveness and mercy…" Angelique stormed out the cave fighting the monster that hindered her while she's heading back to the entrance

Meanwhile…..

"Do you understand Bud? Lisa?" Kain is holding a big textbook about magic and been teaching the kids about the fundamental of magic for two hours now.

"Hmm… kind of… I still don't quite get it…" Looking confused Bud was getting nowhere in this two hours study.

"Why did we learn all this stuff again? I think we can put this into action already and we already showed you right?" Lisa grumbled since Kain been treating them like a total idiot.

"I know that but it is still far from perfect, Lisa. A good sorcerer had to have a good basic knowledge and technique. Every profession had to have a good basic then if you already master the basic, you can learn whatever you wanted." Kain lectured, completely ignoring Lisa's statement.

"So… If I can do all this stuff correctly then you'll teach us some conjuration?" Twinkling eyes, Bud was never been so much excited before.

"Uh… huh… sure if you can do it right, I'll teach you some cool magic." Kain said while looking at the clock.

"Well, it's time for lunch now. I'll go prepare some food, you kids can get a break or you can help in the kitchen if you want too." Happy screams rang though the house, "Yayyyy!! It's lunch time… what we'll have for lunch?" Bud asked.

"Hmmm… maybe garden salad and ham sandwich." Kain said while heading to the kitchen.

"Awwww…. But… but…. We don't like vegetables…" Lisa and Bud whined to Kain, they clutched Kain's feet and look at him with their best puppy dog eyes.

"Save your trick for someone else. Vegetables are good for you and you also get ham sandwich so no grumbling or no food for you." Kain said nonchalantly, he was still trying not to be affected by the kids.

"Please….pretty please… no garden salad… please…." Lisa begged with teary eyes.

Kain knew it, he lost, he couldn't resist their pleas anymore but he couldn't let them have their merry way over him every time, "Okay…" Bud and Lisa faces brightens up, "Let's make a deal okay… I promise you that the salad won't be bitter and I will make it as good as I can. I'll also give you two slices of ham in your sandwich. No more arguing. Deal?" Kain sighed defeated.

"Okay… but you promise alright! Pinky promise." They did the pinky promise and Kain headed off to the kitchen… _"I swear one of these days I have to cast a spell so that those kids' eyes won't affect me or something. It's not like their fault but I just can't help it. It's irresistible, they look so cute and kinda hard too resist and I just have to succumb to their whims." _Kain sighed again, "_I'll have to try really hard to not spoil them too much."_

"It was delicious…How can you make everything turns to really really good, Kain?" Bud said with his tummy bulged a bit.

"Well, I promised you, didn't I? Anyway, after you rest up for a bit and after I do the dishes, we're going to do some magic practice okay?" Kain smiled at the sight in front of him. One large serving of garden salad and 4 ham sandwiches were wiped clean. The culprits' stomachs are bulged cause of that. He doesn't even get much of it too, he just able to get one small serving of the salad and one ham sandwich.

"Yayyyy...! Yipeee! You're the best, Kain!" Bud squealed in joy and Lisa brimming with obvious happiness, "At last... we got to do some action."

After they had practiced, Bud and Lisa were napping while Kain studying some ancient manuscript. Then the door just burst open and gave out a loud bang, there stood Angelique breathing raggedly, looking dirty, and anger obvious in her eyes. Kain irked by this impulsiveness, he came out from the study to see Angelique heaved her breath, when he wanted to give her a piece of his mind about the door, "I'm so angry with that pompous ass… how can he just ignore me after I have helped him… I'm soooooo fed up with him, next time will be his death bed when I saw him." Angelique just lashed out her anger there, she didn't care who she vented out her anger to. Well, she just needed to get it out of her, to make it feel a little bit better. Hearing this Kain just can't get angry anymore, he rarely saw his sister been this angry before. It had been a while since he actually seen her curse like that again. Striding to Angelique, Kain gave her a hug to comfort her a bit and patted her hair.

"Oohhh… Kain… I just… I just…" Angelique at loss of words.

"It's alright… just let it out… I'm here to listen…tell me what happened, Ange" Then she just rambled on her encounter with Elazul, Pearl, the battle with Du'Inke, how hard it was to search for Pearl and the events that happened to her so far.

"Well, you had a harsh day… you should probably take some good long rest and maybe tomorrow you should just stay with the kids. Since I think, I'm going to meet Rosiotti tomorrow." Kain said comfortingly carrying Angelique to her bed.

"No fair, I wanna go too." She whined weakly.

"We'll see. We'll see, if tomorrow you got no aches or whatsoever then you can go but if you are then just the day off and play with the kids okay?" Kain said softly knowing that Angelique would sleep in just a moment.

"Mmmhmm… ok.." She drifted off to sleep as soon as she was tucked in. Kain walked out to fix the door that Angelique broke just now and looked at the stars and frowned a bit, "I pray that harbinger of misfortune will not come to us." He closed the door then he too, fell to slumber in his bed.

* * *

Read and Review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Shattered Hope

Disclaimer: I dun own LoM

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

Gato was serene, it might been the most peaceful of all the cities, the wind that blows through the caves and rock formation gently rustle what small foliages there, the nun walking sedately. Gato could be called quiet but the sound of the waterfall complimented it all, the sound of water flowing made the perfect harmony in this temple town and cool air breezed through the city, in and out. The temple of healing laid atop of the grottoes silently waiting for pilgrims to go there to pray. Kain always like the atmosphere in the temple. So calm and gentle, it soothed the soul, made the weary could at least go on for one more day. He was on his way to the temple while enjoying the view.

"Oucchhh…..! My tummy hurt!" Screams of agony were heard from the shops area. There was a sproutling laid on the ground and quibbling about beside it, was a nun trying to calm him, when Kain want to reach them thinking maybe he could be of help then the sproutling burst off to the fork.

"Oh well, guess I have nothing to worry about." Kain said continuing to walk to the temple direction. At the fork he met a man wearing red garment and emitted some sparkling elegance in him, like a jewel. When he was about to pass him, that stranger talked to him, "Have you seen anything strange?"

Thinking… the only thing that he recalled was strange was just that, "I see a sproutling groveling, if you can count that as strange…"

He seemed to lighten up a bit when he heard this, "It must have been my imagination then, Oh… I'm Rubens, the flame keeper of the temple."

_Well least he got his manner_ "I'm Kain, I came here to the temple. Perhaps by chance, do you know anything about the blessed Elixir?" Frowning a bit, Rubens answered Kain, "No, it would seem not. I'm sorry. I couldn't be of help." _Guess no luck here…_

"Oh well, thanks for the time. I'll just head to the temple and ask one of the nuns there, maybe they'll know something about it." Then Kain just walked straight ahead to the temple and when he entered the temple, he felt like he was being purified, blessed, and protected. _Strange… This feeling of being sheltered… This temple might have its power and the one who conjured the spell was a good one too I guess…_

For a while he searched for the Blessed Elixir but to no avail, he seems to have worst luck today, not only he didn't get any info about Blessed Elixir, he can't even meet with the head priestess here and he wanted to know so bad about this spell that was cast in here. Thinking he might change the mood by walking to cliff terrace, he strolled there slowly and when he reached he saw a nun and Rubens was somehow look like fighting or at least arguing about something.

"Don't you want to rescue your sweetheart at Geo?" the Nun said.

"How do you know she's there?" Rubens said apparently quite shocked to hear the news.

"You could save her you know. If you remove the Popo bug in the sproutling and gave it to her. She can be saved." The Nun replied back a bit buoyantly.

Looking down, Rubens was obviously pale from shock, sheer irritation, or perhaps anger "I do not wish to harm anyone." He said sourly.

"Then you can not save anyone! One who does not have the flame of hope in their heart does not deserve to live!" She shouted.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily, he looked at her with eyes one could know was like an old man, weary of his own life.

"I want to see tears… Cry like a child and beg for your life!" She unsheathed her little blade and pointed near his heart. Kain nearly jumped out to save Rubens but something hold him, something made him mystified by the scene and unable to move.

"Well… Where are your tears?" She angled her head just a bit looking more dangerous than before.

"I… I can't cry…" Rubens stuttered, hearing this, the nun chuckled.

"A jewel whom have lost its sparkle had no right to live" She stabbed Rubbens and took something that looked like a jewel,

"Damn it, a ruby core, he's a jumi." Kain stormed out and pointed his staff at her.

"Give me the core!" He maneuvered as she moved and it was kinda intense, he chanted words softly, barely a whisper but the power was there, "Flame that gorges through the boundaries of hell, be my blade that none can repel."

Tongues of flame came out from Kain's palm and seethed, when he clicked his hand the flames shoot towards the nun, she dodged the flame with grace, and breaking no sweat at it, "Hmmm… Ta.. Ta.." She jumped over Kain and gone like the wind.

"Damn it!" He whirled then to Rubbens and check him.

"Diana, I'm… Sorry…" raggedly, Rubbens said his last words, then his body glimmer and just shattered into thin air. Leaving red dust that was blown by the wind. Kain was angry. No, he was outraged by the sheer atrocity of that woman. How she could kill him? Just because he is a Jumi and he can't cry? What's her problem? He sighed and felt the wind around him, "How sad for one's fate to be ended by such like her."

He chanted words afterwards, "Wind tells no lies, the eye of heaven shall see the unseen, reveal me the revelations, as I say to fairies, so heed it be." Then the wind around him gushed, swirled and danced, his vision was blackened but he saw a woman with a fancy dress, colorful in his mind, headed to the Cancun bird nest.

After he saw that he chant another spell, "Heed no mind to the law of time and space, carry me with the ancient light and divine wind as I speak, stars in the heaven and spirits in the earth, so I say mote it be." A magic circle formed around him, light was emitting around him, he felt the surge of power and the magic, he felt the space around him was different, when he opened his eyes, he was in the nest.

"Good..., now for the trap…, I bet it will fun… hmm…" He was in his merry-merry mood, he was not going to let this nun, whoever her name might be, escape so easily. He chanted many traps within the area, but he was careful enough not to destroy the surrounding, "Can't afford to get the temple get mad at me but this will do." He looked in satisfaction while he waited for that nun to come by.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Light was penetrating through the window, the wind blew softly, and the curtain blew tenderly, the smell of toast was lingering in the room. "Uhhmmm… what time is it?"

Drowsily, Angelique got up from her bed, she sat up for a while, it's just like her ritual for the morning, waiting for her soul to come in, not exactly a morning person, Kain said she had a nasty attitude when she just woke up, "That can't be helped I guess…"

She looked through the window, guessed that it might be well past midday, and peered through the room there's a plate of toast and fruit juice on the table. "Kain must have left me some of those."

After she had eaten her late breakfast or early lunch, she dressed herself in her usual attire, she wondered where Kain was, finding him nowhere in the house, and nowhere in the pasture, workshops, and the plantation. She decided to look for Bud and Lisa, but she can't find them either.

"Now what I'm gonna do? Kain was nowhere to be seen... left me no note or whatsoever about his whereabouts and the kids are nowhere to be found too. This sucks! What am I? A watchdog for the day??" She fumed and started to wonder around the house and she just wondered if she will work with the instruments and armament until either Kain or the kids went home.

When she went back to the house, she found the kids had been running about in the house but Kain was nowhere to be found. She was worried, really worried, since Kain usually already in home right now, and lecturing the kids not to run in the house. "Bud, Lisa, do you know where Kain is now?"

Hearing this Bud and Lisa drooped, they just looked sad and mournful, this only adds to Angelique anxiety about her brother, where could he be? What happen to him? "He's in the study."

Hearing this Angelique started to head to the study but Lisa's hand tugged at her skirt, "But… we don't think that you should go there, Kain seemed to be sad about something. When he picked us up at Rachel's home, he was looking weird and just called us once softly, but that make us more worried. Usually he called us loudly and playfully, then played with us for a while before he took us back. But this time no. he didn't do anything, he just called us, and walked us back to home silently. And when we reached home, Kain just gave us some sandwiches and left to the study. I wonder if he's mad at us, but we did nothing bad today." Lisa explained what happened today when Kain picked them up from Rachel's house.

Every color from her face was drained, she remembered once when Kain was behaving like this and it was when their parents have been missing and rumors of them being dead. Kain being the older one, didn't believe this and claimed it to be a lie, Angelique had appreciated the thought back then, but she knew better, the one who tell them the news was Pelican and she rarely and almost never lie. At tender age of 10 and 8, Kain and Angelique lost their parents, Kain took it harder than Angelique, and his reactions were just right as he was now doing. Whenever something bad happened, he will never act like this because he hate to make his sister worried like this. There must be something really bad that made him act like this. Angelique strode to the study and opened it without hesitation, there she found Kain sitting grimly, and he noticed her as soon she stepped into the study, "Ange, I failed…"

* * *

Hohoho... thx for reading. If you would push the review button and submit one, I would appreciate it so much! :D


	6. Sometimes

How do you do?

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of mana... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

Devoid, it was devoid, Kain's eyes were devoid of any emotion, his word, it's staggering, he failed?? What did he mean by that? I can't find my voice, can't move, just stood still like a statue, aghast by this revelation, my brother?, the one who usually cheered everyone's up, he just sat there grimly, his hair was ruffled and messy, his shoulder slumped, obviously he was tired mentally and physically, I can't bear it! I can't stand this! I can't see him like this! It's just too unbearable.

The usual mocking Kain was gone. Gone. The man that I saw before me was just someone who looked like him but when I found my voice, instead of comforting word, what come out of my mouth, I couldn't believe it myself, it was not comfort, was not anger, but, "Failed? You…? Fail? Somehow, I can't believe it… you who always deemed yourself capable of doing almost everything, failed…?"

It was mockery, realization came hard to me, just one single thought later, I gaped my mouth, shocked, how can I be so cruel, he was my brother, he never talked like that when I failed to do something, and here I was mocking him because this was his first failure, I just felt triumph that my brother had stumbled too, but my words, they were so harsh on him, I should comfort him not inflicting more pain on him. God, what have I done…? I wished, I could just take back what I said but I knew that it could never be undone. Instead of believing my mouth to speak again, I just approached him and wanted to hug him, but before I reached him, he just rose from his seat, and looked at me, that devoid eyes was gone, now it was placed with something else, anger? No it was more than that… madness? Not either… what was it?, "I see..., I guess it is reasonable for you to say that, because I just seem to be overconfident in everything, am I?"

That sound, mocking, teasing, but it was sad, it's lonely, and it's reverie like. He just left then, softly brushing me, and opened the door and closed it with a soft click. To me that click was the loudest sound I ever heard. My feet lost their grip on earth, I slouched down and wailed loudly, I felt terrible, I am the worst sister, Kain didn't deserve this. He deserved someone who could comfort him, not me! His sister who could only hurt him more when what he needed the most maybe was maybe just a hug, shushing sound, and telling him that 'it's all right'. I didn't know how long I cried but I knew one thing for sure, if he didn't forgive me for this then I'll be doomed, I'll spend the rest of my days guilty. Burdened with terrible crime, but even if he didn't forgive me, I would understand. He had every right to do so. Me, his sister was not only of no comfort, but his backstabbing monster. Morbid thought, but I couldn't help it…

I was feeling light then and when I woke up, light came through the curtain of my room. Wait, how did I get to my room? The last thing, I remembered was just crying in the study and probably felt asleep there, who brought me here? Certainly not Bud or Lisa, they couldn't carry me here. Unless they somehow levitated me, and brought me here, which made it more impossible. Since they couldn't even lift a big jug, let alone me, who was far heavier than that jug. That only narrows down the answer to… Kain. Kain was the one who carried me to my bedroom. How could he be so kind to me when I treated him like that? I felt something wet then, I just realized tears trailed down my cheek. I sobbed for a while then, founding no strength or will to stop it. Maybe it was desperation but I cried quite soundly and found no shame in it. Usually, I would resort to no tears but I guess this was my moment of weakness. I didn't recognize but faint footsteps were coming towards my room. My door creaked and Kain came in, looking quite confused, he treaded his way to my bed and seated himself, brushing my hair back "Sis, you ok? Why are you crying?"

Amazed, I was really really amazed, by his kindness towards me, had he forgiven me? Over my dead body… maybe he was just pretending. He knew he could torture me this way, his sweet nature making me all the more guiltier than I was before. I did not know what to feel about him but my silence was not easily accepted by him, it seemed. He just stared at me and looking very quizzically, confused, and very much concerned. Darn it, how could he act so convincing? How could he look like that when he can be boiling inside? But I knew, my little self really hoped that he really was concerned about me. I wish… but truth splashed cold at me. "Sis… you ok? Hey, don't go staring into space like that?"

He waved his hand to me, he grinned to me, and ruffled my hair. Moreover he looked at me like I was some kind of a goof. "SIS…. Ange…. Hellooooo….?"

I just lunged at him, hugged him really tight, and cried again... loudly... again. I couldn't bear it. It's too much for me. I just wish everything was fine and last night didn't happen at all but I know that was stupid of me. Kain just hugged me back and patted me, but I knew he must be smiling all evil while he did that, "Hey, what happened to you? Why are you crying again? Never seen you cry so much in all my life… and it's weird, you know."

Oh God, I didn't deserve him, he's too kind for me, if he's a gift than he's the best gift ever to my life. I swear! I will never hurt him again that way. I just sobbed then, until it turned to soft hiccups, Kain just kept hugging me and stroking my back. He was so patient with me, offering me his company and comfort when I was like this and what I gave him last night was the exact opposite of this. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled myself from the hug and looked at him, "Kain, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He just stopped me with his finger in front of my mouth, shushing me, His eyes looking at me, tenderly and smiling. "It's all right."

That sentence just made my day, I think, the angel in heaven just blew their horn, and my salvation had came, I could just die here right now, I swoon and almost fainted but Kain caught me, panicked… maybe he was having enough shocks from me today for all his life span… I giggled then… "Hey, don't faint on me now… you're heavy… you know!" His singsong merry voice graced me, he could call me fat or whatever for all I care and I would still smile, "How could I not faint? When I was trying to say sorry for what I did and was waiting for my doomsday then you just pierced light over my darken life with your forgiveness. Oh Kain… thank you and I'm so sorry for being an ass last night… I know I may not be the best sister there is but you forgive me right? And while you're at it you can make me my favorite honeyed toast."

As soon as I said that, he released me abruptly and my face met head on with the bed. He stood abruptly, and looked at me grimly, and this time I felt it. Grim reaper had graced my room again. I just wanted to scream out, Loud! GOD oh GOD, did I press the wrong switch again? How stupider can I get now? After my beloved brother forgave me, now here I was inciting his anger again. Kain raised his eyebrows, "I don't know… if I should forgive you or just dump you outside the house and bury you alive. You just don't know your limit don't you?"

"Kain, I'm sorry…. God, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry, I thought that you were already playing with me and I thought that you had already forgiven me but now I know that you're not. So here I go again… I really wanted to apologize for last night and I really hope you will forgive me for that since if you don't then I rather be buried alive rather than you left me alive but I will live my day guilty because of my mistake last night."

He only stared, and stared, and glared at me for god knew how long and I shrank. Every time he did that I just shrank more and more. He walked to me and I strayed back to the back wall but I reached my end and he just kept coming near me and…, "Gotcha! Hehehe… of course, I do forgive you… You already said sorry right... so why should I be angry about it and last night, I got sensitive so I just burst out to you. BUT I get over it now and I just felt better about it now, Don't sod about it!"

Dumbfounded. I was dumbfounded by my own brother, I gaped at him and I just felt that he ruffled my hair making it the messier. Then I didn't know what's coming to me but I just laughed out loud there. I didn't know how long but when I finished, Kain swept my body up and carried me downstairs. "Bud, Lisa…! I brought her down, now keep your promise."

I raised my eyebrow and give him my "what's going on?" look He just smiled sinisterly, and by sinister, I meant, he really smiled like an evil villain that had just beaten the hero into a pulp. He just waltzed to the kitchen ignoring my question and trembling, "Just wait and see… it's going to be interesting."

Then the sight of the kitchen just amazed me, Bud and Lisa, in an apron, blotches of spots everywhere, strange ingredient lying everywhere, cooking utensils, a very big knife that just miss me an inch. I was shocked and looked to the knife robotically, then a sound of boom gets my best attention, I swung my head to the noise direction, and…. Snap! I flinched, and screamed, and yelled all in agony. Hearing my scream, Kain flinched and the kids running about to my direction.

"Ange… what happened…?" Lisa and Bud cried in unison.

I was still in deep pain when Kain set me down and told the kids to get the healing balm. I tried to move my neck but Kain stopped me. His eyes looked worried, and I feel remorseful now. I always make trouble and Kain will always worry about me. Sometimes, this life isn't fair… why was it always me? Why not someone else? I'm not feeling ungrateful to have Kain as my brother because I knew that he took good care of me but I want to worry about someone else too, I want to take care of someone too but I couldn't linger on my thought anymore… Kain has applied the balm on my neck and it felt really cool now. Well, sometimes life was just meant to be, wasn't it.

* * *

Thx for reading and REVIEW... submit thy thoughts to me! Muahahhaha...

Ahem cough cough thx :D


	7. Of Matilda and Larc

How do you do?

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

Many months have passed since then, in the last few months, Angelique had met Larc and she had accidentally became bonded with Drakonis. Things never get better for her, after she had met Larc, he practically hunted her down to help him search for the Mana Stones. It was one fateful day that she had met him on the graveyard, I never knew why she even bothered to go there but what I knew that it's a big mistake for her to go there.

The atmosphere was very gloomy when she had approached the tombstone, and she wandered to the graveyard because people in Domina had asked her about a wisp roaming there. She just can't leave people in trouble so she went to the tombstone of Macabre where the so said wisp was rumored to linger.

"So this is the rumored haunted place. Well, sure is creepy." Angelique walked slowly to the tombstone slightly crept by the surrounding. When she had reached the tombstone, there's something popping out of nowhere. Shocked by this figure, she entered her battle stance but soon only darkness welcomes her. When she had woken up, all around her was fiery gorge, and it was hot in there almost scorching but she didn't broke a sweat. A voice alerted her and she rose to her feet looking at the person in front of her.

"Welcome to the Underworld…" the voice was gruff and deep, it took seconds for Angelique to realize what is going on. One. Two. Three...

"What….!? You can't be serious. Take me back. Take me back up! NOW!" She shouted as hard as she can so her demand was heard by the beast in front of her.

"I'm afraid… I can't do that. The only way to get back up is by talking to my master." He answered Angelique's demand with firmness on his voice.

"How can you not take me back up…! You brought me down here. So you must be able to take me up. And I REFUSE to talk to your master. If your master is the one that made me brought down here then I have no reason to go to his place. Why don't he learn some manners…" Angelique's raged voice echoed throughout the entrance of underwold.

"That is the reason why my master cannot grace you with his presence here. He is imprisoned. He deemed you worthy enough to be his bailer. That is why he asked me to bring you down here."

Hearing this just adding fuel to Angelique's anger, "_As if by hearing that, I'll listen to your master demand. Ohhh…. If only, I asked Kain to go with me then this will be solved already…"_

"If you do not want to do what I request then I will not force you. Feel free to walk around. You'll come to your senses soon enough that only my master can free you from the Underworld."

His statement made Angelique think. _"He seemed confident enough that I will listen to his demands. And his words are true though, I know absolutely nothing about this Underworld and the only choice seemed to be by following him to his master. Being lost in the Underworld surely will be worse than hearing their demand." _

"Fine…! I'll go with you and listen to whatever your lord proposes me too."

"Well, it's decided than. My name is Larc, Drakonis' dragoon. What is yours, fair lady?"

"Angelique." It was short and curt. Angelique had no more moods to talk although she kind of regret it when his answer was only nods. They walked in silence, not in sort of awkward one but the tense one. But as she reached new destinations, curiosity plagued her, she desperately wanted to know what's what in this area but she didn't want to start the conversation first. Her ego wouldn't let her do that, so she silently thanked Larc when he explained to her, some of things around here and thus made her able to continue the conversation. Larc apparently was a good tour guide, he answered all Angelique's question with details. When they were, at last, stuck, he explained what was needed to be done. What surprised Angelique the most was Baptism of Flame. How can you be baptized in flame? Wouldn't you get burned? But Larc explained it to her, that the Baptism of Flame was almost the same as the Baptism of Water only they are using flame instead of water and in fact the flame wouldn't hurt you at all. It was some sort of a pass to the lower depths of the Underworld. So when they almost reached their destination, Angelique kind of felt bad, when she gave Larc the cold shoulder but her guilt was wiped when he informed her that his master sent her a test as a proof for him that she was worthy enough to be his bailer. Well, guilt was washed away when there's a wisp coming out. Larc told her that size aside, it was very strong and it can control the Underworld's geography.

"Well, talk about geographic advantage. As if I don't have a disadvantage enough. Fighting alone in this godforsaken place as some kind of proof to a stranger."

She fumed as she entered her battle stance and was a bit surprised when Larc joined the battle with her.

"You said it's my test." Eyebrows quirked as she charged to the wisp.

"It is but I was not forbidden to help so I help you now. Besides, I felt obliged to help you for some strange reason." He replied while dodging the wisp attacks.

"Well , aren't you kind… and nice…. Helping a damsel in distress like me." Sarcasm dripped in her voice but she was thankful for his help, her sarcasm was directed to Larc's master even though she was speaking to Larc.

"It was the only way to compensate my forceful action to you and seeking forgiveness from you that I can think of." Larc reasoned while he slashed the wisp with precision and power.

The battle was intense and both of them was exhausted, the toll of battle was just adding up. Angelique's let her guard down for a sec then suddenly a beam of light fired to her. She squirmed, waiting for the beam to hit but the hit never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Larc was shielding her from the blow.

"Are you alright?" Larc's voice broke her surprise, she nodded and got up quickly to rush to the wisp which was at Larc's back. She put all her strength to perform Aerial reaver. As she danced in the air gracefully, the wisp was sliced and then faded to nothing. Angelique rushed back to Larc to give him first aid. After she had administered her healing salve that she always carried at Kain's insistence. Larc rose and led her to his master. That's how Angelique become bonded with Drakonis and had built a slow friendship with Larc.

--

If Angelique was entangled in a mumbo jumbo conquest then Kain was entangled in a strange love feud of Matilda, and he had problems to solve. It wasn't any easier since love was never a simple problem, if it was they will never say that love is blind and lovers can't see in light. Gato was always a peaceful unless there was trouble, or bickering that was rarely occurring here. Although, from the past few weeks, Gato's temple of healing was more often full with noises than not. It was because of Daena and Escad, they quarreled over who was more right, which way was better, justice or love.

Today, I walked to Gato again. Matilda had invited me so I came. I met Matilda not long after I had recovered from the shock of failing to protect Rubens. Well, at first, I was shocked because she looked so old and withered because they say the abbess was only 20 years old. How come she looked so aged. When I wanted to inquire her about this matter, I found myself stopping because I know it's quite rude to ask someone especially a lady about how she looks. I stood in silence waiting for the chance of conversation to come. When she inclined her head and smiled, I knew her soul is not withered yet. Only her body, her soul is still young and longed to be free. "You must be sir Kain…"

The dragging of her voice shocked me, her voice was soft, serene, and had some mystical allure in it.

"Yes, I am. Abbess, I must ask you on why do you summon me here?" I replied, a bit stiff and unsure of how to act around her. Then I heard her giggle, it was girlish.

"Let us dispense the formality. Call me Matilda. And May I call you Kain…?"

"Yes, yes, of course." I'm relieved that at least the awkwardness had gone.

"As for the reason I'm calling you here. It's because I wanted to talk you."

"On what subject?" Now I feel like a fish lured by a tasty bait.

"You know of spirit, yes?" The way she said it, made her words more like statement than a question.

"Yes, I'm quite knowledgeable about them. So what of it?" Now, I'm finding myself close to the bait and finding it quite tasty.

"Then you must know that I am of the priest lineage in Gato." I nod at this.

"We, as the head priestess or priest in Gato, I possessed the ability to talk and summon spirit at will. This is one of our most recognizable traits, the ability to communicate to spirit." I nod again but this time continued to reply.

"And…?"

"My ability was robbed from me by my friend, Irwin."

I was stunned by her statement, how could a mere human take away an abbess power. One can rob one's power if one is stronger or had the means to make the deal. Matilda seemed to be able to recognize my confusion. She continued her story.

"My friend, Irwin, is not a human. He is a demon."

"Ah… I see. That made sense. I was quite taken back when you said your friend could take your power. So what is it that you want from me?" Now, I, remembering myself to be very close to the bait that Matilda had cast.

"I want you to find him. Not to kill him but save him."

Her reason was the thing that made me able to accept and got hooked to her bait. I found myself intrigued on why she wanted me not to kill him but to save him instead.

"But how do you propose me to do it? He is a full-fledged demon, is he not? The only way a demon can be saved is by killing him."

Matilda seemed to be thinking for a while. The silence was welcome though. And for the first time, I observed the room. The murals was nice, it had clouds as white and pristine as silk. There are flammies in the sky, the great beast soared in the sky freely, and the azure sky seemed to be endless. Dreamweaving room, I'm quite amused by it's name. My silent reverie was broken when Matilda is calling my name.

"Ermm… I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying again?"

Matilda chuckled, I knew I'm blushing right now and I'm so embarrassed to be caught daydreaming when I'm supposed to pay attention.

"It's quite alright. Are you observing the room?" I nodded at her query.

"It's beautiful, isn't it. This room was supposed to be our confinement. The term 'dreamweaving' means when we have come of age, we will be confined to this room and only come out when the need had come. In this room, my ancestors were prophesying the future and pass on the will of the spirit or the Wisdom to the temple. I guess, it was kind of true, this room was my confinement now only I'm not doing anything to the temple."

From my point of view, what she said was kind of not true. The magic in this place was quite strong and I didn't think that anyone can do that.

"But Matilda, the magic in this place, who maintain it then?" I asked hoping to place some kind of comfort for Matilda.

"It was not me, who maintain the magic in this place. The nuns did. It takes some of them to did this but they managed to cast 'Sanctuary's Blessing'."

"What….?! Sanctuary's Blessing… But isn't that spell only for someone of privileged lineage. Also to be able to cast that spell you have to be able chant arias of magic, then the ancient language from the grimoire have to be memorized and articulated perfectly then you have to do lots of preparation to cast that spell and to be able to maintain it." I was astounded by the fact that she can ask some nun to cast Sanctuary's Blessing. I know that spell because I happened to stumble on it when I'm browsing some ancient manuscript in Geo's library. That spell usually cast by a person, usually someone of high caliber since it required high concentration, it wasn't suggested to chant the spell with someone else unless you have known that other person and able to synchronize with them. I tried to cast it but I can't do it.

"You seem to know a lot about Sanctuary's Blessing, Kain. But why don't you believe me? I have no spirit power left." Matilda silently retorted, I knew that in her condition it was quite not possible. Although something suddenly clicked in my mind, then I come to some strange but possible answer to her retort.

"But Matilda, you only lost your spirit power, not your magic power. If you manage to cast the spell, then maintaining it wouldn't be hard since you barely move from the spot and to maintain the spell one only need to feel secure and relaxed. Sanctuary's Blessing effect is as thus making you feel protected and at ease. So it is possible, Matilda that you are the caster of this spell."

As if my answer were some crude joke to her ears, she chuckled and giggled for a while until I find myself very embarrassed to come up with some silly conclusion like that. Of course when she lost her spirit power…

"Well, you're certainly attentive to trivial things aren't you, Kain. You're right. I managed to cast this spell when my power was just taken by Irwin so I still had the power to cast this spell. Just like you said, maintaining this spell was not hard, I only need to feel secure and at ease. With Daena, I felt protected and the spell itself was comforting. I certainly knew that even if Irwin abducted me he wouldn't kill me so I would always be at ease feeling quite secured. The only way for the spell to be broken was if I leave Gato. Only then the spell will be broken."  
"So… I was right…." I trailed off a bit since I was pretty much unsure of my conclusion and when Matilda suddenly corrected my conclusion. I was taken back and just couldn't gain my composure yet. My answer was her nod and at this I knew that I had to help her. Matilda was someone I had to help.

"Well… if you need my help then just call me. I'll try to get here as fast as I can and I'll try to help you as often as I can when I'm free." That's the only thing that I can promise and offered to her. Matilda gave me a slow genuine smile. For me she was a rare beauty, you can find her pretty in lots of strange ways. Even though she looked like a granny, she seemed to be able to project a beautiful and youthful aura around herself. I helped Matilda when I find nothing to do with my spare time. Researching about demon, magic, spirit, and things that were related to her demon friend and herself. Sometimes, I helped Daena to calm Escad down when he was on rampage. I met Daena after my first meeting with Matilda, and I soon became friend with the feline girl because I found her devotion to Matilda endearing. I found her to be very loyal to Matilda and I must confess myself that I also like Matilda too. Not in the lover sort of way but the sort of brother sister thing or friends like. I didn't know how to describe my feeling to her but I'm affectionate to her. It was after Matilda's abduction that I know that Matilda was like a sister to Daena and she just couldn't bear to see Matilda like that. While my first impression of Escad was a very straightforward, expressive person and very fond of Matilda. Sometimes, I wondered, just when did I become one of Matilda's groupies. Although, Escad was aggressive and certainly a bit blunt but he was honest and upright. A justice holder person, who would not let any streak of evil hindered him from reaching his goal. I found him to be very short fused sometimes, and he let his emotions clouded his better judgments but I could say that almost all human did have moments like that. We always let our emotion affected us very much, but I guessed that's what made us the way we were. The way we did things wouldn't be the same if we did things robotically. There wouldn't be much color in that kind of life. Emotion and reason, two things that couldn't be even balanced together, sometimes it leaned more towards one than the other. Well, Escad was nice, he just need to work on suppressing his emotion sometimes. After his return from the Underworld because of his battle with Irwin some years ago, he stayed in Gato so that he can protect Matilda better or so he claimed. I didn't know whether it was true or not. I didn't have any say in it since I'm pretty much a third party here at this strange love feud. So far, I've done pretty much nothing since the progress was very little if there's any at all. Well, as they say love takes time, and from my opinion, love feud takes a longer time to resolve.

--

Time passed by, sometimes Kain and Angelique switched places when things just get out of hand like when Larc was visiting when Angelique was dead tired since she just had a fight with Elazul again because of Pearl. Kain offered to replace her place but was refused by Larc because it had nothing to do with him. Insisting and negotiating was Kain's domain be it gently or by force, he set up a barrier after he said that Angelique could not be bothered for the next few days when Larc had insisted that he will come in and dragged her out. In the stead of Kain, Angelique had helped the quarrels of Daena and Escad. Love was not his forte so he sent Angelique to go forth and make some peace between them. They had done this for the past few months alternately but that was not their only problem.

One day, Bud got sick and the entire house got chaotic. Angelique and Lisa went to Gaeus then to Rosiotti's jungle when they learned that Selkie might know the cure. They went to Geo when they knew that Brownie just got sick and cured. They finally go to SS Buccaneer when they knew that David got the cure and to learn that Lil' Cactus already had the cure. When they got home, Kain had told them that he already gave Bud the potion and told them to get some rest and he will watch over Bud. As Angelique and Lisa went to sleep, Kain continued to watch over Bud till he fell asleep on the chair thinking that, _Perhaps life just never within our control. But then fate is a cruel mistress. Her action can never be explained well or thoroughly enough to my liking. If things would go nice and smooth…Everybody would want that kind of life surely._

R.E.V.I.E.W... Review! Review! :D (You know, I'm bored just by typing 'review' word) :D  
Thanks for reading guys and gals

* * *


	8. Parting

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

"Ange."

"Ange."

"Yes, Kain..?" I saw Ange turning around and faced me to see what I want to say to her.

"Uhhh… I was wondering if you want to go Leires with me." I asked her because it's been a while since I've go adventuring with her. I kind of missed our times together now.

"Yeah, sure. But one question though." Well, I've certainly relieved to hear her answer and now I signed for her to continue with her question.

"Why Leires though? Why not somewhere else?"

I pondered on her question for a while. I'm not thinking about the destination really so I can't really answer her question. She's right… why do I have to pick tower of Leires of all places…

"I dunno… Do you want to go somewhere else..? That's fine by me. I just want to go somewhere with you." I knew my answer was off and I saw her jaw dropped a bit. Maybe she's not expecting that kind of answer from me.

"That's odd… Usually you go somewhere with a concrete reason. Now you just asked me to go somewhere but not having a good reason to go there."

"Ange… I told you… IF you want to go somewhere else… it's ok with me." I found myself getting a bit angry at her statement, I knew that she's right about it but still I didn't like her making me like someone so cold and calculating that always do cold and harsh judgment on everything.

"Ok… you don't have to get upset about it… I'm sorry if I made you mad."

Looking at her, I felt really guilty at biting back her remark. _Aghh… Why am I this hopeless… I asked her out not to made her feel bad…Man, I'm such a jerk._

"Ahh… right… Sorry, it's not your fault, Ange. I shouldn't get angry over something like that. So where to Ange?"

Seeing her face relaxed again made me a little bit relieved.

"Leires is fine by me too. I'll get geared up first then we'll head there okay..?"

She smiled as she strode to her room to pick whatever equipment she felt like using today. I nod at her and went to my room.

_I wonder if I should bring any instrument today. I probably should, but which one… hmmm Wisp perhaps...? Yeah… I definitely have to bring Wisp. Hmm… maybe two more… I'll just bring Jinn and Undine I guess…and I'll bring that book too._

"Kain….! Are you done yet..?" Ange's voice broke my thoughts and I just grabbed at my instrument and things that I wanted to brought before I replied to her.

"Yeah… I'll be out in a sec."

We walked there while chatting about things that just recently happened to us. Like Larc trying to get her to hunt the windcaller. There's me that have to deal with Daena and Escad. We talked about all sorts of things, I just felt like, we haven't done this for a long time since we've been quite busy with our own life.

"Say, do you know what Bud and Lisa did yesterday?" She asked since I was out to Gato as usual.

"No, did they do something weird?" I asked with suspicion in my tone whatever the kids were doing, they must be up to something mischievous.

"Well, I don't think you would consider what they are doing as weird but maybe out of character…" She trailed and I know she's trying to pick my curiosity.

"And that was…?" I conceded to satisfy my sister and my curiosity. There's no harm anyway in knowing what the kids were doing.

"They're studying some magic book that you gave them earlier in the months. That's strange right….?" She asked while looking at me, I knew she's expecting some kind of reaction from me and I knew, I'll give her something to be very amused for a while. Laughter built up within me and before I knew it, I was bursting with laughter. Ange smirked at me and joined in the laughter soon afterward. We walked in laughter for a while and stopped not long after we saw Leires in the distance. I found that life was going to be great if things just continued like this.

--

Then Kain and Angelique had met Pearl in Leires Tower's entrance and she asked them to accompany her to the Fate's Room.

"Is there something that you wanted to do there, Pearl?" Kain asked her suddenly and it surprised her as she jumped a little. Blushing a bit, she replied softly to his question, "My past… I want to know my past…"

"Your past…? Do you forget about it?" Angelique asked Pearl after hearing her answer, since it was interesting that Pearl wanted to know her past. Her only answer was a sigh and more blush. They strode in silence, Kain protected Pearl while assisting Angelique defeating the monsters as they proceeded to the top level. When they reached the top level, Angelique asked Kain, what's that big door in front of them.

"That's the door of fate."

"The door of fate..?" Angelique's cluelessness was normal for him but what surprised him was when he wanted to answer her answer more clearly. Pearl beat him to it.

"It is the door that can tell someone what they wish to know. But only one. Be it their future, present or past… It is said only people who are ready and had strong will that can open the door."

As Pearl explained, Angelique just mouthed 'o' and nodded at the end of her explanation.

"Then… shouldn't you open the door, Pearl? You wanted to know your past right…"

Nodding, Pearl went to the door and tried to pull the door .It seemed that it could not be pull. She tried to push it but to no avail the door won't even budge.

"I guess, I'm not strong enough…"

Looking downcast, Pearl looked like she wanted to cry, seeing her like this Kain went to comfort her that it is okay while Angelique breezed through them and tried to open the door. To her much disbelief, the door opened and she turned back to smile and dragged Pearl to the room. In the room, there was a big chair like those of the kings in the past and the murals in the floor was of battle long ago… There they saw a girl, clad in almost black but her hair was almost like Pearl but she had black pearl adorned instead of white pearl. Pearl rushed to her but the girl turned her head away when there's a black smoke appeared in the room.

"Watch out! It might be necromancy… Pearl, you stay there. Stay out of the battle." Kain screamed as he chanted some protective spell around Pearl and readied for battle. Then a big centaur like creature appeared and it seemed to be nimble enough to swipe them in one shot. They fought the battle intensely, dodging and attacking while they can. Angelique shot her arrow at his leg to try to slow him down a bit.

"Damn.. he can jump well…"

"Ange, can you stall enough time…? I'll try to cast some spell on him. I don't know what might hit him so I'll just weakened him then you can finish him." Kain yelled so that Angelique could hear him while silently he started chanting.

"For how long..?" Angelique turned her head to see his brother, and she saw him point out 2 finger.

"I'll try to hold out that long…"

For her that was one of the longest 2 minutes in her life until Kain yelled her to move back.

As light glowed around Kain, he finished the chant, "ave mor dulce ish… ishnah patrinum sedus quinte avoic, chains of darkness hear my plea… chain my enemy to thy bound and made him succumb to your power. Blind him, torture him, and made him writhe the agony of the coven mistress when it was the banishment of the witches. Oblivion's crucifixion."

Dark light surrounded Kain then it slowly moved to engulf the centaur. When it completely covered it, it howled painfully and when the black light diminished. Angelique saw the centaur to be bleeding a lot and she was astonished at Kain's spell effect but her amazement didn't last long before loud thud was heard. Looking at her back, she saw Kain writhed in pain, breathing raggedly, and coughed blood.

"Kain…! Kain… are you alright…? What happened…?"

Panic was all over her, she seriously didn't know why Kain became like this he was just casting some spell.

"Ange, finish him off quick… I can't hold it any longer. This spell was killing me."

At his word, Angelique nodded and charged to the centaur and finished him with her 'Main Gun'. After the monster had stopped moving and faded to nothing she rushed to Kain whose now being tended by Pearl.

"Kain… are you alright…? Why…? How…?" She asked between sobs. Angelique was worried for her brother safety and it pained her to know that Kain might die because he cast that stupid spell.

"It's just the effect of the spell. I know, it's going to be dangerous but I can't cast anything else in this room. There's nothing else that can be used…" Kain smiled a wry smile but he soon knew that he had made the wrong choice by using that spell. His face felt wet by something hot, he saw Angelique crying and Pearl looking very close to crying. He heard Pearl soft voice…

"If only I could cry… then perhaps…" Before she could finished her sentence. The door banged revealing a disheveled looking Elazul. Angelique looked up to him and tried to wipe her tears away. When he saw Kain was in Pearl's lap… Elazul strode to Pearl and almost grabbed her by force. If he hadn't seen Kain's condition then he would done so but when he saw Kain's condition then he stopped.

"Elazul, I'm sorry if I worried you…." Pearl's soft voice could be heard in the room.

"Just don't try to run off again by yourself… Let's go…" Elazul said that after helping Kain off Pearl's lap and helping him stand.

"Thanks…" Kain offered while giving Elazul a thankful gaze and a small smile.

"It's quite alright…" Then they descended the levels of Leires slowly so that Kain won't be hurt as much, stopping for a while when he excruciated in pain. They're quite thankful that Kain knew how to work the teleporting devices so they could save the trip and made their journey down faster. After a two hours trip, they finally reached the ground level, and by that time, Kain had recovered quite considerably, he had been able to walk although not very fast but he managed to stand on his own. Now, insisting that he didn't want to be a burden. They met with Sandra and her jewel beast at the entrance of the tower.

"Sandra…!" Kain shouted angrily, wincing in pain at the same time.

"Ahh… pleasure to see you again… although you look quite injured yourself but nevertheless, my business is not with you but with those two." Sandra cooed while she pointed at Elazul and Pearl.

"You will not touch Pearl. I won't let you harm her… I'm her knight. You've got to get through me first." Elazul said while he unsheathed his sword and brandished it forward.

"Ahh… such a bravado coming from a knight who lost his guardian quite often, don't you think…" She teased while it was clear to Kain and Angelique that it was meant to provoke Elazul.

When Elazul wanted to charge, Angelique calmed him down by retorting to Sandra with her sweet voice.

"While it is true, that he may lost sight of Pearl at times. He always in the end found her and save her from danger every time so he is entitled to that kind of bravado don't you think, lady jewel hunter." Angelique had seen this woman once when she and Elazul had adventured for the first time. She heard about the jewel hunter from Kain and inspector Boyd whose always hot on her trails. She had decided that she's not going to like her. Firstly, because she had made Kain had a major problem on trusting his ability for a short while. Secondly, she tried to harm her friends. With that said, it was enough for Angelique to brand Sandra her enemy.

Sandra laughed at Angelique's statement and fled after she left her order to her jewel beast. Angelique and Elazul tried their best to fight the monster while Kain helped them with supportive spells from the back while protecting Pearl. They made a good combo, while Elazul hacked the beast with powered slash, Angelique evaded its attack with grace and countered with quick slash. They managed to finish it off when Kain was able to stun it with a binding spell. After the fight, they panted heavily, while Kain slumped to the floor unable to stand because he had wasted all his power just to cast a simple binding spell. He saw Angelique and Elazul casting smirks and smiles to each other.

"You're not half bad…" Elazul said in between panting and ragged breath.

"Of course, I am not half bad. I'm good at these kind of things." Angelique said while looking at the blue orbs. Silently telling herself that she liked those color and she liked the way that eyes fired with life.

"You're quite good yourself…" She continued when she noticed that she'd been staring Elazul for some time… blushing, she cast down her glance to the floor suddenly finding it interesting.

"Uhh… yeah.. thanks…" Elazul replied then Angelique kind of feel awkward silence for a while before she looked at Kain to saw that her brother was asleep in Pearl's lap. She kind of relieved when she saw that Kain was still breathing and alive after what they've been through since she seriously thought that after casting that suicidal spell, Kain wouldn't last very long if things going to hinder them more to reach home and got some decent treatment for Kain. Suddenly, she felt the urge to stand up, she stood and offered her hand to Elazul which he took gratefully and smiled his thanks. Elazul helped Angelique to support Kain's weight on her shoulder. So they walked together with Kain in between and Pearl at their back sometimes switching their role. As the journey was quite long and Kain haven't gained consciousness at all even after when they reached Kain and Angelique's home. As they put Kain in the bed, Elazul and Pearl bid their farewell to Angelique.

"Uhh… I don't think it's wise to be around us anymore…. Since Sandra is hunting our core and we couldn't really involve you more into our problem so I guess we won't be seeing each other again. Goodbye." Elazul said while looking quite sad. When Angelique saw this she didn't know why he seemed so sad when he said that but when she wanted to reply Pearl added Elazul's farewell speech.

"Please tell Kain that I'm sorry for making him wounded so bad. And please tell him too, that I'm grateful for his help. Angelique, I know we barely knew each other but thank you for your help and I'm sorry for troubling you and Kain. I'm really thankful that I've met you two."

Pearl ended her sentence in somewhat very very glassy eyed but somehow the tears just don't come out. Then Pearl turned her back and started to walked which is so unlike her. Elazul only gave Angelique one last smile, and said, "It's nice to meet you and have adventures with you… sorry we couldn't do it again."

Hearing this just made Angelique torn up inside, she liked Elazul and Pearl, they've been a great company to have. In those times, that she and Elazul go to search for Pearl together, she discovered that she liked the way Elazul wanted to protect something greatly. She admired him for having so much determination. She don't want this to happen. Why they're saying goodbyes now? It's far too soon to her liking and she didn't like parting like this… So she yelled at their backs…

"We'll definitely meet again, all right…. And Next time, we'll have lots of adventure again, right…" Silence was her only answer she got. Angelique sobbed quite shamelessly, she didn't even stop when Bud and Lisa came and comfort her. She felt like part of her was being ripped and it was leaving for good. After Kain had woken up, Bud and Lisa had told him what happened and Kain was quite saddened by the fact that he won't be seeing Pearl again but he decided that he's going to be not so affected by it and try to console Angelique since she was quite a mess right now. He didn't know for how long she would continue to be like that but he know that she'll get over it. She's a strong one and he knew that she wouldn't let fate ruin her life. She would fought fate to get what she wanted in life. Kain just knew that his sister will be fine. Time will heal the wounds of the body and love will heal the wound of the spirit. He will let Angelique have those, even if he can't heal her wound completely, at least he will made sure that it won't bleed anymore.

* * *

If u notice then, I made a change in this chapter onward, I cut it shorter :D

Thanks for reading!


	9. Promise

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

This was actually part of chp. 8 but I separated for various reason.

* * *

Weeks passed since Elazul and Pearl bid their farewell, Angelique had been back to her usual self, she helped Larc in his quest of searching Mana power. Now, it was one of usual events that she experienced, Larc was seen in the front steps. Angelique was content to know that he will find her in a long while. Since she was in the orchard and harvesting Trent's lush produces that covered almost the entire orchard. "He will not find me in good mood, I'm sure."

Her whistle was heard around the orchard, "I wonder what Kain is doing right now. Last I saw him, he's in the study. Today is Jinn day isn't it… then he should be by the coral by now. Howy, the red chocobo, need his exercise today, he is getting fat nowadays, then Aileen, the succubus, need her food today, but she is picky about her food, females are harder to raise, she is worried about her diet. Luckily, Kain knew all the things about her, he had been raising her since she was born. Then there was Knightry, the dark stalker, and Skye, the sky dragon, they both are really affectionate to us."

A sudden crack broke her reverie, when she turned around she found that Kain was bringing Skye here. "Hey, how you doing? I see Larc haven't got you yet."

"Yep! Why do you bring Skye here? He's still a pup you know."

At her voice, Skye rose from Kain's clutch, and looked around, he let out a low squeak and returned to nuzzle to Kain again. "Well, when I got to coral, everybody was happy as usual but Skye was looking kinda down so I checked him up and he just nuzzled into me, and sleep. Maybe something is bothering him, when I ask the other they shake their head. Maybe he's just sleepy."

Kain's look was pretty solemn but then Larc rugged breaths break all of their reverie. "There you are, where were you? I was looking for you all this time. I even searched through the coral, workshops, and around your home. Don't you dare to waste my time, this conquest is important."

At his confession, Kain gave me a knowing look, and started to head back, "Well, at least that explain why Skye is restless. Larc, I trust you will protect her and bring her home in one piece."

Larc gave him a soft gruff and Kain just left Angelique there with Larc alone. Angelique just continued her chores of picking the produce when she had picked the last fruit. She headed back to home and gave Larc a small smile. "I'll just gear up for a while, okay Larc?"

Larc nodded and trailed along behind her, he stopped in front of the house to wait for Angelique. As she geared up, Angelique had a weird feeling clutching inside her chest, "Is something wrong, Ange?"

She turned around and faced Kain, "I don't know, I just feel insecure, do you think that something might be wrong?"

Kain furrowed his forehead and he just left after signaling her to wait a sec. When he showed up, he gave her a vial and a holy charm. "Drink this, it will protect you from the undead, that's all I can think about now, since you can kill anything except the undead. Stick this charm, to your bow so it can repel dark conjuration. Lastly, bring Aileen along, she might be of help to resist the dark thought."

Angelique got up and hugged Kain, she really was thankful that Kain was there for her. "Thank you brother, I seriously don't know what I do without you."

Kain just hugged her back and gave her a little pat at the back, "Just try to keep out of harm way and be back home safe and sound, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be back soon so wait up for me. Well, I think, I'm going to say goodbye to Bud and Lisa first before I go with Larc. See you, Kain!" Angelique grinned and head off to the door. While Kain just waved to her and gave her a small smile. Kain headed off to the workshop and opened to the door the instrument workshops, "Kids, how's your experiment going on?"

"Well, we made some instrument with the coin that you gave us but only the silver. We don't think we want to use the gold coins yet since the one we produce with silver doesn't really powerful so we think we will still trying to use the silver first until we can make a decent one then we will start trying to use the gold." Bud and Lisa explained alternately to Kain.

Kain was amused with their explanation, it seemed that the kids have progressed after all, he gave them a smirk and ruffled their hair, "I see, well just keep trying then since I got lots of stock of those silver coins and I do agree about your decisions on the gold one since it's hard to get those. Anyway, if you find the instrument you make is not to your liking. You can just gather them in one place then we will sell it to Jennifer when we go to Domina, okay? And I think I'm gonna go to Gato for a while, you two okay with that?"

"Awww… you going too…? Then what about us? What will we eat for dinner and breakfast tomorrow since Ange also gone from the house. You forbid us from the kitchen so what are we gonna do?" Bud said while fixing his hair.

Kain just gave them a hearty laughs, "Don't you worry about that. I already prepared some food to keep you alive for two days. Take care, okay. And try to stay out of trouble for me."

"Sure, will do!" A unison was heard from behind as Kain closed the door and picked up Howy at the coral. When Kain had mounted Howy, he gave it a small pat and galloped to the grottoes. The wind was strong in this day since Jinns were very active today, so Kain had to steady his ride when he almost reached the grottoes. He dismounted Howy and asked the nun to keep watch over his chocobo. He, then walked to the temple and asked the nun outside of the room for a meeting with Matilda. When he opened the door of dream weaving room, he found Matilda lying await there, "Hello, Matilda. What had happened to make your face crowned with worry?"

"Kain, will you help me?" A soft reply was heard. At this, Kain closed the distance between them and knelt so that she could see him across her bed. "What is it?"

"Daena, she went to look for a way to return me back. I'm afraid that she will do rash things… Kain, will you look for her?" Matilda slowly and softly explained to Kain of her worry. "I would but where? Fa'Diel is large and vast, searching her will only be in vain if I do not know a clue of her whereabouts. Can you perhaps might know where she would be going off to, Matilda?"

Kain was worried now, both Daena and Matilda now had become his good friends. But he seriously didn't know where to start. Matilda soft cough woke him from his daydream, "She might be looking for Irwin. You might ask the faeries about it, or places where there are faeries. Ask the wisdoms, they might know."

"Very well then, I shall be off now. Pray me luck, Matilda." Kain turned back and started to head out and he heard Matilda, "Godspeed to you."

With this clue, Kain had narrowed down the places that he might look for Daena to two places. The Jungle or Lake Kilma, both had faeries in it and they also had wisdoms there. He mounted Howy and set out to the Jungle since there are lots of faerie activities there lately. "Perhaps Rosiotti might know, I pray you'll be there, Daena."

When he had reached the Jungle, Kain asked the flowerling to teleport him to Rosiotti's part of Jungle. When he went in, he had learned that Daena indeed did come here to ask him about faeries but she went off again to Lake Kilma when he had learned that Tote might knew more. He traveled back to Lake Kilma and looked for Tote. When he had found Tote, he asked about Daena's whereabouts and Tote answered that she had just asked him the same question and left off again. On his way back from the cliff, Kain saw Daena. "Daena! I was looking for you." Startled. Daena turned back to see Kain, "Kain, what is it?"

"Matilda was worried about you so she asked me to look for you. What were you doing here?"

"I… I was trying to find out what Irwin's true intention is. So I'm sorry but I can't go back with you." After this, she ran off like a zephyr, Kain was enthralled by her reaction. He cursed and then he ran to try to catch up Daena. After a long while, he heard voices, a gruff voice and a female voice. When he had a clear look, it was Daena and a male demi-human who looked like a demon. "Could this be, the Irwin that Matilda had told me? He indeed looked strong and probably it wouldn't be wise to jump off now."

Deciding that he would not interrupt Daena and Irwin's meeting, he observed instead, he found that Irwin intended to bring back Matilda to her true form. They bickered for a while then Irwin was teleported by the faeries. Seeing this Kain started to make his move to stop Daena but she had already run off. When he had found her again it was already too late, he saw her charging into the circle of faeries and gone with them. When he had wanted turned back, there was a loud growl and he saw, a prism colored wolf. "Ain't that nice, a welcome adjourned. Try as I might, I cannot return home unscathed. This is Ange's portion of work."

The hound charged to Kain as he moved to his battle stance. He evaded, and struck back. It bared its fang and charged back. Swiping its claws now and deadlocked Kain into the ground. "This is not good. I call upon the wind and the wood, hear me now, and scatter my scent with thy power. Blow the smell of wood and trap his nose with thy sweet smell of death. As I will it, let it be done."

A gust of wind blew as soon as Kain finished the chant and the hound moved its head up and went to another way and stayed in another spot confused by the many smell that had been brought. Kain heaved his body up and prepared to attack, "I have to finish him in a single blow or perhaps hurt him vitally with one and finish him with another or it will be the death of me."

As he conjured, light began to engulf surrounding him, "As merciful heaven above, it will not look kindly upon frowned things. Damnation and condemnation shall be brought back to its conjurer. If light is all merciful and kind, it will not be so on your fate, it will pierce and rain upon you as the God deemed so. In this hour, and time, I beseech the power of light and the mercy of God to help thy servant in need and sent back this foul being to its rightful place. Heaven's Judgment."

Spears of light came down from the sky and struck down the hound and the light spears had embedded itself in the hound's body. Lights engulfed from them and it exploded into a pure white light. "Did it do it?" Kain huffed, his shoulder slouched down and hunched his back, his breath was irregular, trickles of sweat was slicking down from his forehead.

A moment passed and what met him was a claw swiped his torso, Kain bit back a scream and saw the hound was barely living, "Just one more spell, and it should be done. Let Earth be your grave." He took out his flute and played a sharp melody, and Gnome appeared, "Earth Shaker." As he played the earth beneath the hound tremor and cracked up, pierced its body as earth blades thrust up the ground. Its feral howl was heard throughout the lake and silence continued with its death, Kain put back his flute and ask Gnome if he could bury the hound. Gnome nodded and opened the earth and the hound fell in and it closed up again. Seeing this, Kain smiled and thanked Gnome. Soon he collapsed on the ground.

Angelique felt relief washed over her, she did not know why but she worried about her brother's safety for a while, since an hour ago, she had felt something was bothering her, but she knew that it was not here. She figured that it might be Kain, she silently prayed for his safety as she glided the Bone Fortress, she was now trapped in this godforsaken place because of Aileen's curiosity, "So much for being a resistor, now I have to search for her first." Hordes of monster were ready for Angelique as she beat them one by one, then at last she found Aileen, floating there uselessly, "Aileen, come. We should finish this as soon as possible. I want to get out from this dreadful place."

At her voice, Aileen jumped in relief, and smother Angelique with hugs, they went to the elevator and gone to third floor. When the door opened, they met a strange person, _"Larc's kin maybe she look like a dragoon"_ she thought. Then this girl began to speak, "I am sorry but you have fallen into Drakonis' evil plan, therefore I have to kill you. I bear no grudge at all but it is the only way to save Larc."

"Evil plan? What…?! Well, tell me now if you could what is his evil plan?" Angelique inquired with her bow ready. She sensed that this girl would attack her soon regardless of the stall in time.

This girl, she raised her head and point her daggers forward, "That I could not tell you. Prepare to die!"

As she finished her sentences, she leaped forward and attacked only to be met by Aileen's barrier. She cursed, and dodged Angelique shot, the fight went on at the girl's disadvantage since Aileen was using her power very effectively in this fortress where Shade had lingered the most. With Aileen as a distraction, Angelique could notch up and strike the girl with her Main Gun. After being hit by her attack, the girl fled, and Angelique took the key that's been left on the floor. She ventured the rest of the fortress and she found Larc, then they fought Deathbringer and sealed Jajara's fate as they did to Akravator. When they have fight Jajara, and defeated him, Larc go to the Mana Room, and take the Mana away. Then they headed back to the entrance of the fortress, "Thank you."

Larc's gruff voice stopped Angelique. She turned back and smiled, "No problem! Well, I guess I'll be heading back then. See you, Larc…"

"Ahh… Let me take you back then, I have promised your brother to bring you back safely." His reply was quite unexpected to Angelique, it startled her for a few seconds and she shook her head.

"No, it's quite alright. I can manage on my own and you don't have to escort me back."

She wanted to be alone because she wanted to think about what Larc's sis had said. About Drakonis' evil plan and why can't she tell her about it. "No, I insist. You must let me take you back…"

That conversation went on about denial and accepting until Larc said that he wanted to talk about something to her. Hearing this and seeing Larc's expression was enough to bend Angelique's will to deny Larc's request. They talk all the way, about Larc's past and why did he wanted to do this mission. "Well, thank you, Larc. For seeing me to home safely. There is only one more left right? After that your wish will be fulfilled right?"

"It was quite alright... Yes, there is only one more and yes, my wish will finally come true. Farewell then."

He left and Angelique went inside the house to see Bud and Lisa jumping to her with happiness with tears in their faces. "What happened…? Why did you two cry…?"

"We were just happy… we thought that if Kain and you didn't come back, what will happen to us? We don't wanna to be alone again. We were worried since Kain hadn't come back as he promised too. He promised to come back two days ago but he didn't. You also are late by a day so we were really afraid something might happen to you two. We don't wanna to lose the two of you."

Hearing this, Angelique was shocked. "What? Kain hadn't come back?"

The twin shook their heads and hugged Angelique again. They looked so tired and worried. "Ok… now you two get some sleep and…" Angelique had a thought for searching for Kain but Bud and Lisa were in a very bad state. It might not be wise to leave them alone again so soon. So she decided to stay with the kids and waited for Kain.

"Kain, please be alright." That night Angelique was crying, she was worried, worried for her brother's safety.

* * *

Tee hee... thx for reading!


	10. Lost and Confused

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought.

* * *

Whilst many thoughts had crossed over Angelique's mind, she could never stop thinking about her brother's safety. "Where could Kain be?" All her thought was that all day long. It has been 4 days since her arrival and Kain hadn't come back. She never felt worry this much ever and the kids just added her anxiety. Bud and Lisa were really worried. They cried themselves to sleep and when they woke up, they asked about Kain and Angelique had to tell them the sad news of Kain's whereabouts which was, nowhere. When she got out the house and went to the orchard, she saw something red getting near the house… When she focused her sight to the red thing that was moving, she noticed it was some kind of chocobo. She wasn't quite sure what it was in that distance so she closed the distance. She was overjoyed when she knew that it was Howy that come home and perhaps Kain was in his stead. She ran to Howy and found herself disappointed because in his stead there was no Kain. "Howy, do you know where Kain is?"  
The bird nod his head and Angelique inquired further, "Do you know the way, Howy?"

By her question, Howy looked unsure and unresponsive toward her question. She had hoped that at least Howy had come back so Kain was probably alive. So she take Howy back to the coral and fed him. She let Howy rest for a bit and she geared up for traveling. She told the kids to be good and stayed home and continue to watch over home. Maybe, Kain would come home while she went out. She wasn't going to raise her hope and the kids' hope as well but she needed some hope and hope was something she needed desperately. She had to have faith in Kain's survival. After she had finished gearing up, she went to the coral and mounted Howy. She set out while she let Howy led the way and just believing that Howy would led her to Kain. They traveled until they reached Lake Kilma, "Was this where Kain took you last time, Howy?"

It nodded at her question, her hope rose for a bit that somewhere in Lake Kilma, Kain might be here somewhere. Even if she didn't know, she could ask Tote. She knew that Tote would help her. She had wandered all the places in Lake Kilma but she found no Kain. When she went up the hill and asked Tote, she said that Kain had departed with the wind, go with the wind and she will lead you the way to your beloved. Angelique's hope was flattened but she didn't want to come home yet. So she went to another place, any place that the wind blew, so that she might found Kain.

* * *

Sounds…, there were loud voices everywhere, there was blur anywhere, light…? There was some sort of light… why couldn't I move my arm, my body felt numb, somebody… there was someone there… who…? Who is there…? A he…. No, a she… is it Angelique? She doesn't look like her… Where could I be…? How did I get here…? A voice…? Someone's talking to me… it seemed…

"It… S… u… ha… co.. do…"

"What…?" My voice was hoarse, it hurt just to talk like that…

"Oh… Good…! You're awake!" That voice seemed unfamiliar, who is she…? When I tried to wake up, she pushed me down.

"You need to rest… you are very weak right now. Your wound is healing but you had a nasty big wound so don't move around too much."

Her voice sounded so sweet and soft, it lulled me to sleep. My consciousness seemed adrift, how long was I sleeping? A tender breeze trickled my skin, it felt really cool and dampen the air that brought me to slumber once more. After feeling like sleeping for a long time, I woke up and what I saw in front of me was a very beautiful creature. She had wings, her hair was adorned with flowers, she wore white linen robe, golden locks were dangling on her shoulder and her eyes was so blue. She seemed startled and she gasped when she saw me awake. With what grace that she had, she tended my wound, and when she had finished. I ask her, "What's your name?"

"Elle, what's yours?" She answered and asked me with her same beautiful voice.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude. My name is Kain." My stuttering was just plain visible, I guessed. We talked for a while and I asked her how I ended up here. She said that she had seen me in Lake Kilma and she wanted to help but she wasn't strong enough to carry me here. So she lured the penguins, with her song and when the penguins found me, they think I was dead and they tossed me to the Lake. She said that I was lucky, I washed up ashore and it was this shore that I ended up. I thanked her for her kindness and hoped that somehow if I can return her kindness but she shook her head and said that she is a siren and siren's wish is to be free.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept your offer. I wish to be free. Free of bond, free of anything, free to do what I wish. That is how I wanted to live."

Her answer made me smile, I wished I could live like that too but then again I am content with what my life had for me. It struck me bad, I completely forgot about Angelique, Bud, Lisa, and the others. "How could I forget them? I… uhmm… I'm…. I'm sorry but I think I have to go right away. I need to go home. My sister and the others probably worried sick about me." When I tried to wake up, pain stung all over me, I fell down, Elle helped me up and said I shouldn't be moving around too much since my wound was not completely healed yet. "I have to go. I need to go back home. I…" I didn't know what got into me but I fallen asleep, it must be her voice… it sounded like a lullaby to me.

The next time, I woke up, it was already evening, so Elle insisted that I stayed until tomorrow morning. So I did and I did stayed asleep until morning, when I woke up, the pains were still there but better. So I decided to stand up and gathered up my traveling gear which I thankfully did not miss except some herbs. My staff and instrument were safe and I bid Elle farewell, "Thank you, Elle, for your kindness. If ever, If you ever needed help, don't hesitate to ask. I will certainly come and help you."

She just shook her head and smiled, "I, thank you for your offer but I did not think we will meet again. Farewell, Kain." She flew away after she said her farewell, leaving me alone in this beach. From what she had told me, I could get to Lake Kilma if I followed the shoreline. As I walked, sometimes the pain took over and I took a rest when it did and walked again when it subsided. I healed my wounds when I can and applying the salve that Elle gave me. It continued in cycles like this until I reached Lake Kilma. I really thanked God when I reached there. Since I knew Gato would not be very far now. Maybe I could rest there and informed Matilda of what happened to Daena. When I trailed along the lake, I saw Tote and greeted her. Tote said that Angelique came and was looking for me and she said to follow the wind. I knew that Tote's message was correct, if she followed the wind, she would end up in the beach but I didn't know where she was now. Anyhow, after I parted with Tote, I tried to go to Gato with my staggering strength, truthfully I didn't think that I would be able to reach Gato but I just pushed myself. After three days of walking, I reached Gato and collapsed again in front of the city entrance. I didn't know what happened to me but when I woke up, I was in the temple. My wounds were bandaged again, the pain was lesser now. It seemed that the Nun had tended my wounds. When I woke up, they told me that Matilda wished to see me. So I went to her room and saw her with a huge delight that she was with Angelique. I staggered to Angelique and hugged her tightly. She cried loudly, telling me how worried she was and how worried the kids were about him. I just let her cried then, thought it was best for her. I just gave her what small comfort I could give her. After a long while, I noticed that her crying had turned to small hiccups and just some sniffles. I saw her face puffed with red eyes. I smirked and she punched me lightly

"Ooff… that hurt you know…"

"Liar.. I know that won't even kill an ant." I saw my sister smiled and she turned to her usual cheery self plus a big puffy eyes.

"Kain, tell me what happened… what made you had those wounds?"

I took a step back and staggered a bit but I gained my balance. So I walked to Matilda's bed since I'm feeling a bit tired standing that long. I sat down on her bed and I looked at Matilda, I saw her curiosity, so I would concede and tell them what I've been through all this while.

"After Matilda had asked me to search for Daena. I went to Rosiotti's jungle then I went to Lake Kilma after knowing that Daena headed there. Then I asked Tote if she knew where Daena was…"

"And what did Tote said to you…?" Matilda asked me with hope in her soft voice.

"I… Well she said that Daena was just there… So I went back and I saw Daena standing in the pathway alone. So I approached her then and asked what's she doing there…?"

"And what did she said…?" Angelique inquired with curiosity

"She said that she wanted to find out what's Irwin's true intention is and she can't go back with me. After that she ran really fast. I tried to catch up with her and when I did catch up, I saw talking to some demonic looking kind of guy… So I hid behind a tree. Uhh… Matilda, is this guy supposed to be Irwin…?"

"Yes, if he looks demonic, I'm quite sure that it is him… since Daena wouldn't talk to any strange demon." I nod at her statement and continued my story,

"So I heard about him saying that he is trying to revert you back to your normal self… Well I'm assuming physical self… but I don't know… But after that I see him summoned fairies and they formed a faerie ring and teleported him… Matilda, I'm sorry… I wanted to stop Daena from going there but she had been teleported too… to the fairy world."

I heard Matilda soft sigh, but I was somewhat surprised when I see a contented expression instead of sad or disappointment….

"I see… then I guess, I'm relieved to hear that she's with Irwin…" her voice seemed so lonely yet it felt like she was happy that her friend was safe.

"Then what happened to you…?" Angelique's sudden question broke my trance. I smiled and I know she's going to have a loud reply after this…

"I fought a rainbow hound…" I stated calmly.

"You WHAT…..!!" She shrieked… I could hear the nun outside was panicking.

"Fought a rainbow hound…" I decided to irritate her more by repeating my word.

"And how could you survive… that monster is agile and strong, you know…"

I feinted a hurt look and looked at her with a glassy eyes.

"So… you want me to be dead instead…. I don't know that you hate me that much, Ange… I thought you loved me…"

"I… I… uhh…. I don't mean it like that…. I mean… how on earth can you defeat it…?"

"With magic…" I said flatly as if it was so obvious.

"Urghhh fine… whatever… forget I asked…" She fumed and I hear her… hmmph-ed while facing away.

I decided that I had enough and I stood up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, okay… for making you worry like this…. And I'm sorry for teasing you when I know it's not the right time to do it…"

I felt her tremble and I knew she cried again. But this time she cried herself to sleep. Since after ten minutes, her breath had gone steady… So I excused myself and called Howy, I put her on his back and mounted Howy too… Howy seemed to dislike this idea of having two heavy load on his back. He won't move when I urged him. So after a lot of coaxing, he treaded slowly obviously not happy but understood the situation. In the middle of the way, Angelique woke up and got down saying that she wanted to walk and she didn't want Howy to peck her at home.

So I went back with Angelique to our house with me on Howy's back since she insisted that I was not strong enough to walk back home. I just relented then, I knew if I quarreled with her about this, she will be sad and I didn't want her to be any sadder than she already was. When I reached home, the kids welcomed me with tears, I had never been welcomed this way. In someway, it made me guilty but in someway, it made me happy…? relieved…? I didn't know but I'm just glad to be home. "I'm home…"

"Welcome back…!" I was relieved and I never felt this happy to be home again.

A week after that, Kain and Angelique's days were at peace. Kain was being watched over all the time and he couldn't help it. When they did, he just laughed over their paranoia but he reasoned with himself that it was acceptable since he had worried them so much. So in that week, he didn't go anywhere just to make sure his family that he would be a good boy and stayd home. "I wonder, should I go to Geo…? It's a bit far but it's necessary I guess since the material supplies had run short." When he thought of that, he imagined the absurdity that he would face when he informed Angelique and the kids. "Maybe I could persuade them… Oh well…" He just hummed as he spent his day in the orchard picking Trent's produce. When he told them of his plan, everyone was confused and somewhat worried too, he was happy that they worried about him but he assured them that he will be alright. Angelique offered to help but Kain refused because he wanted to be alone for a while. That didn't work though, she rambled and pushed him to agree with her, so he did. The next morning, they set out in the noon, and the journey was quite uneventful aside from some monster battling. They reached Geo the day after and Kain suggested that they went to the inn first to rent a room. After they had checked in, they separated, Kain went to the material shop and Angelique went to the academy. When she came in to the classroom, she saw a girl with an emerald hair. She went over to her and asked her name. Strangely, this girl asked her a favor to come on Undine or Gnome day.

* * *

Review please! thanks for reading!


	11. Opening Up

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

"So she asked you to go back on Gnome or Undine day…?" Kain asked me as I told him my strange encounter with this green haired girl.

"Yes…" I trailed along waiting for the next inquisition that he may or may not do…

"Do you ask her name…?" I stopped walking and I guess my expression was very much like an open book to him. Since Kain slapped his forehead and sigh, resigned by my "sometimes an idiot and quite naïve plus slow when judging the situation" as he liked to put my forgetfulness to do something so simple like asking the girl's name. I pouted and think for a while.

"Kain…." I didn't know why but I suddenly feel like very emotional…

"Yeah…?"

"Am I that much of a nuisance to you…? Am I…?" Kain shook me in the middle of my sentence. I looked at him, I saw his eyes were worried, and

"Ange… What makes you think like that…? Of course, you're …"

I tore off from his grip and run away before I can hear the rest of his word. I just can't bear to hear the rest,

_What if he said… what I feared the most…what if he said I was a nuisance, a pain in his guts. Just a bother and just a plain burden in his life. I can't stand it! I don't want to hear any of it. I just don't want to hear those words from Kain. I… I…_

Then I felt something hard, when I opened my eyes, I saw somebody's chest. I muttered my apologies and looked up and saw the face that I missed for a long time.

"E…El… Elazul…" I stuttered with still teary stained face so I'm sure that my voice was croaked.

"Oh… hi… Uhh, fancy meeting you here." Elazul offered while staring at me confusedly. I quickly rubbed my tears and tried to act to be cheerful although I wouldn't know if he would buy it…

"Uh huh… so what are you doing here?"

"Searching for Jumi."

"I see… would you like me to help?" I offered as always because one, I wanted to spend some time with him and two, I wanted some company so that maybe I would get over this 'drama queen' mode quickly.

"Ah… I don't think it would be necessary. But thanks for the offer." Elazul's answer just made me more the miserable. I sighed and just smiled at him.

"Okay… if you say so. Then I'll just be on my way. See you again…" Then I turned around again and tears already threaten to fall again from my eyes. When I started to walk, I felt someone's hand touching my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay…? It's not quite like you to give up so easily…" Elazul asked me worriedly.

"Uhh yes… I'm fine. I just…" I stopped. I didn't trust my own voice because I knew, I wouldn't sound fine at all. I was happy that Elazul asked me if I was okay but I didn't want to add his burden. I didn't want him to think like Kain that I'm just a nuisance. I…

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Elazul's voice brought me back to reality and I realized that he's in front of me. His blue eyes staring at me intently, I looked down and I felt my tears just fell down like a stream. I felt his warmth very close to me. I felt his heartbeat rhythmically, his soothing voice, and suddenly I just felt really tired. That I just wanted to rest, sleep, and forget everything. Everything bad, everything sad and especially what happened today…

I felt cold breeze trickling my skin, I shivered a bit and cuddled to the warmth next to me. I felt very secure right now, I wonder what happened... The last thing I remembered was Elazul's embrace. I fluttered my eyes open and saw a beautiful sunset. Then I looked up to Elazul, his blue orb gazed straight to the sea. When I saw him moved his eyes to me, I blushed a bit…

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked me with the same boyish voice.

"Uh huh. Thank you…" I replied softly still feeling a bit drowsy.

"It's okay. Uh.. can I ask you something…?" suddenly I had the feeling where this question might lead but I guess Elazul had the right to know. After all, I've been imposing him with my troubles.

"Sure… Is it about me crying?" He nodded.

"Well… I guess it's just me being stupid and emotional. You see, I was from the academy then I met Kain on the way. He asked what did I do there and I told him. But being just me I guess, I forgot to get certain information and Kain just sighed resigned. So by that time, I was feeling really guilty and then all sorts of bad thoughts started to rolling in and I guess I just had an outburst and cried. Well, after that I bumped into you…" I explained slowly since I didn't know how to really explain it but telling this to Elazul gave me a huge relief.

"I see… uhh I don't mean to pry but will you made up soon?" Elazul asked me again. I chuckled because I seriously never see Elazul talked to me this much on his own initiatives.

"Hey… I'm asking you seriously…" He fumed a little but I knew that he isn't really mad just annoyed.

"I'm sorry… but yeah, I think we'll make up soon." I replied to him happily.

"I had a dream just now…" Elazul looked at me strangely as if it was weird for me to tell him that. I just smiled at him and continued.

"It was when I was still a child maybe seven years old. Back then Kain still… ummm let's say not as nice as now. We fought a lot back then and I used to cry a lot. Mom and Dad were always smiling at us when we fought. Sometimes, they cut in and made us settle down for a bit before asking us to apologize to each other." I stopped then and remembered how I used to sit in daddy's lap, looked to the kitchen to see mom and Kain trying to cook something. It was very nice back then. I felt something trickled down my cheek. I just realize that I shed a tear again.

"Hey… are you alright…?" Elazul asked me worriedly maybe it's because I cried so much today.

"Yes, Yes… I'm fine. It's just I remembered so much happy memories back then. Uhh… do you mind to listen for a bit more?" Elazul nodded again. I smiled and silently thanked the heaven that he was so nice today.

"So… we used to fight a lot by then but when I turned eight and Kain turned 10. Mom and dad went for a quest but they never come back. We waited for months but they didn't come back. We tried to reassure ourselves that it was a very hard quest so it took a long time but our hope was shattered when Pelican came and told us that mom and dad had died protecting the villagers in a place far away."

I fell silent for a while then I just realized that I must have bored Elazul. Why he should care about my history.

"I must have bored you, have I" I asked him and saw his silent as a yes. So I stood up and I felt Elazul stood up too. His build towered me a bit, maybe he had grown from the last time we met. I backed away a bit blushing. Then I heard Elazul's deep tone.

"I don't think that's boring at all. I mean to tell you the truth, I think it took a lot of courage to say things like that. Your past wasn't what I call a very happy one. Mine wasn't and I know how it felt to be in your position so no, I don't think you bored me. Well, you said we're friends right…?" I nodded.

"And you said friends should help out each other, right?" I nodded again

"So I think it's alright for you to share your burden with me. I mean, you and Kain had helped me and Pearl out a lot when we're complete strangers to you. At the very least, I could listen to your problems. I don't like seeing you and Kain having a quarrel. I really like you two. You both had the kind of life I wanted. So I don't want to see you like this. I don't like seeing you sad. So if you still got things to say, I got the time for you."

I blushed a bit after his 'confession' to me. I kind of stuttered when I said this, "Umm.. Uhh.. th.. than… thanks… but.. uh.. um.. don't you need to look around for Jumi?"

I never see Elazul smiled until now. At least a real smile, the one that gave a warm tingling feeling.

"Well, even if I looked for them and found them. They might not want me, I'm a stranger to them after all, but right now, you need help and I'm your friend so I guess I'll help you out first before I go and look for Jumi."

His explanation gave me butterflies in my stomach. I'm so happy that Elazul considered me as a friend and he wanted to help ME first rather than helping his race. We stood like that for a while before sitting down again. Silence encompassed us, it was nice to feel the evening breeze on your skin and having someone close to you when you were not feeling your best. I didn't know how long we stayed like that but it must have been a while since now I saw stars in the night sky. A voice broke our silence, it wasn't Elazul's voice, someone else and from a distant but I'm pretty sure that it was a man's voice.

"ANGELIQUE, where are you…?" That voice echoed throughout the place, a voice that seemed very familiar to me.

"Hey…, isn't that Kain? It's his voice, isn't it?" Elazul unsureness broke a sudden surprise to me. I quickly turned my back and saw in the distance was Kain. He was running to here and I saw him looked much disheveled. I immediately stood up and ran to him.

"Kain…!!" I shouted and I ran over to him. I embraced him and laughed gleefully like a girl finding her long lost love. Kain lifted me and spun me around, he's also smiling and laughed. Then we fell into silence and I felt Kain's embrace was tightened. His hand gently tousled my hair and I felt something hot streaming down. I kind of wanted to look up but Kain's voice stopped me, "Don't look. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to see me right now."

I kind of understand how he felt and I, myself sometimes felt like that when I'm down but Elazul's voice keep ringing in my head, _"You can share your burden with me"_

"Kain…" I started softly

"Yeah…?" I heard his throaty reply, I smiled softly

"Would you like to share it with me?" I asked him again

"Share what?" He asked back confusedly

"Your feelings and all the things that you want to share" I replied

We fell into silence again but this time longer and more comforting. I heard footsteps behind me. I completely forgot Elazul was here. I felt that he slightly knew that we needed this time. He started walking to our direction and gave my hair a pat and Kain's shoulder a squeeze. He gave us a smile, one that was wise and old, one that was tired and relieved, and it made him looked like far beyond his years. A wise old man that was relieved to see his grandchildren resolved their fight. I chuckled to my mental image of Elazul and saw him waved from his retreating figure. And I knew that he was smiling contentedly right now. If it wasn't for this day, I would never know that Elazul could smile so much.

"Kain…" I started again

"Yeah…?" His reply was more composed now

"Should we settle this then…?" I offered

"Yeah, we should." And he gave me the go ahead.

"You see…" I started to tell him what I felt about today and before and lots of sort things that I felt about things from my earliest memory until now. Kain just listened to me as always, silently encouraging and giving grunts, nods, and hmm-ed at some point. After I had finished, Kain asked me that if I wanted to go back to the inn as it's already night time. I grumbled about he won't share things with me and being unfair. But he just laughed wryly and said that he would tell me all the things that I wanted to know after we're checked in. I'm glad that he decided that he's going to tell me even it was not now. I'm still glad that soon I'm going know more about my own brother that I so cherish in my life.

--

I felt constricted with emotions, as Angelique told me all the things that she felt. How was she feeling when I did this, how she felt when she met someone new, a lots of things. It was a welcome, yes. Although, I felt that I shouldn't really know these kind of things, I mean, I'm okay if she wanted to tell me all this but wasn't she supposed to keep some as her own secret. I might sound like I didn't want to open up to my own sister but I honestly didn't know what to think anymore. After the incident today, I did lots of thinking. Mostly on my behavior, I knew sometimes I can be a jerk but I didn't expect that Angelique of all people would took my every word/action literally. Maybe I'm just an idealist as much I like to tell her that. Well, now I realized that I'm also an idealist but perhaps, not a hopeless romantic. I hope. Well, with the way things right now, I know that she demanded the same thing from me. She wanted me to share all my burden and feeling with her so that we could understand each other better. Not that I opposed the idea. I kinda like it but I'm just not used to it. I used to think for myself and decide for myself. What I did and what I felt should be what I wanted, not what others wanted. That's how I liked it to be so the idea of sharing my thoughts and feeling was alien to me. However much I loved my sister, I couldn't bring myself to be very close as I still feared of losing someone dear again. I know that I'm selfish if I continued to be like this but I can't help it. I'm still had ways to go and that's why I promised her that I couldn't tell her now but sometime soon if I already could reconcile with myself, when I'm wiser and more mature. I'll tell her the things that she wanted to know even if it's sometimes sad memories that I wished she won't pry, I'll still tell her. When that time comes, I hoped that I'll be a better person than I am now. Sometimes, I did feel a bit lonely when I'm alone. Even when I'm in the middle of the crowd, sometimes I felt that I was alone out there with no one that could reach out to me.

I looked to the window, it's raining outside. Rain, the merciful drops that fell from heaven above to bless the land with it's gentle touch. I wonder if I can be received such blessing too in my life. I felt inwardly smiling to myself. I continued to be silent for a while until a knocking was heard.

"Come in." Placid… my voice seems so empty.

"Kain…?" I saw Angelique peered in. Her head inclined slightly at the door frame outside as if uncertain that it was me that's inside the room.

"Yes…? Why don't you come in and sit yourself?" I offered to her gently. Her smile warmed me a bit. I smiled back at her, I didn't know how she managed to smile like that. How could she still smile after a lot of sad things going on in her life. I envied her sometimes but I knew that it's one of the good things in her that other people could never acquire. That very one trait that could keep you going no matter how bad the present look like. It was the very same trait that she possessed and I didn't, with that trait she was able to charm almost everybody. Her warm smile, her amiable attitude could melt almost every male's heart and made any female befriend with her. Her sunny self that I admired, perhaps that's why I tried so hard to protect her. It was because I didn't want my sister that I so cherished be sad and mournful. Her smile was wiped off from her face now. When I realized it, I was staring at her. She gave me this funny and creepy look, it's as if I was a psycho that suggested that I wanted to do something funny with her.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" She asked me confusedly

"Nothing much. Just thinking…" I trailed along unsure.

"About…?" she asked again, out of curiosity I suppose.

"You." I knew that will made her more confused.

"I see. Well, what do you think about me?" My hands slightly fell from its current position, which was crossing each other. Her reaction was not what I expected. I expected her to go all like "What…?? What do you mean by me…? Do you think that I'm stupid again?" or something along that line. I guessed she must have a bit more matured today. Perhaps her encounter with Elazul had opened her view on some things. Suddenly, I felt like I was left behind by my sister.

"Well… I'm waiting." I supposed, her impatience still didn't quite changed yet.

"Uh…" I didn't know where to start, or how to answer her question as a matter of fact. I still haven't got over her reaction yet but I guessed, I had to say something.

"Pretty much… everything about you, I guess." I answered a bit hesitant since I didn't know what to expect anymore. The Angelique in front of me was different from the one I knew. Her inner self was still the same, of that I'm sure but I sensed that the way she carried herself to be somewhat different.

"You guess…? What do you mean? It's your own thought, isn't it?" See… It was this kind of word that's supposed to be my line. Now, it seems we reversed our role. I chuckled softly, I saw her quirked her eyebrows as if asking what's funny. I just laughed then, I couldn't resist it. I felt like a fool. A very foolish fool but it felt wonderful. Maybe this was what they call to be a wonderful fool. I felt very smitten now, thanks to the laugh just now. I felt like there's this rush inside of me that's just wanting to come out. I saw Angelique, was eyeing me quite strangely. I must had looked like a complete fool, but somehow I didn't mind. If she could express her feeling the way she did then why can I not do it my way.

"You see… heh..heh… I was thinking about myself then I thought how I was someone very very broody. Then I thought about you and your miss. Sunny sunshine like person attitude. So yeah, now all of the sudden I felt like a total idiot because you just stole my usual line and how I think we reversed our personality although it's me being broody and idiot and you being wise and understanding. Hope that helps…" I explained to her still laughing and wiping away the tears that came out because I laughed too hard it seemed. Soon I heard her laugh too and I joined in chorus. Soon the room was filled with laughter. We laughed for quite some time and I felt my stomach cramped with laughter.

"Ehehehe… Kain oh Kain…" She said between laughter, it must be quite hard to speak while you're still stuffed with laughter. So I waited for a while, waiting for her to stop laughing. Actually, I was still laughing myself so I waited for myself to stop.

"You know, we never had a laugh like this for a long time…" She started again now her laugh had turned to little giggles.

"Yeah. It was quite a long time ago when we had a laugh like this." I affirmed her word. Then there was silence again loomed around us. Well, it was a nice one. I moved from my spot and walked to the bed. I sat beside Angelique and still kept silent for a while. I don't know what to say. I wanted to tell her all these things I felt but I don't know where to start.

"Ange, I don't know how to say this but I can't tell you all of the things that you might want to know right now. I still felt not ready with it yet but I guess, I can share with you most of the things that you want to know. And uh… I don't know how to start." I talked hesitantly and albeit a little shy. She inclined her head a little, giving me a weird look.

"Ahh… it's not that I don't want to share with you. It's just I haven't come to term with myself and I… I'm not used to this. So please give me time and please believe in me. Please believe that you will know all the things that you wanted to know about me. Have faith that you're my beloved sister and I will try to do my best to make you happy."

After I said that, I felt really flustered and I blushed quite profoundly. When I looked at her, I saw her smile and she tackled me with a hug. The bed squished with our weight, and we laughed again. I slapped my forehead and we kept laughing and I returned the hug soon after.

"Well, you see…" I started off and I knew that soon there would be questions rolling on.

* * *

R & R. and thanks for reading up to this point!


	12. The Lucky Clover

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

When they did come on Gnome day with Elazul in tow much to Angelique's dismay, they saw the girl with a magic painting thing. After a brief introduction, they learned that her name was Esmeralda and the abstract painting thingy was Nunuzac, her teacher. "What is it that you wanted us to help you with?"

"Uhmm…. I was thinking of asking one of you to be my knight." She replied demurely.

"Why them? Why not me?" Elazul asked her rather intrusively.

"I was thinking of that. But then, Nunuzac said that it will be a disloyalty to your partner."

"But I can…"

"Quiet, boy! You can't even protect one, let alone two." Nunuzac intruded suddenly.

The argument went on for awhile, until it was decided that Angelique was to be Esmeralda's knight. Kain was offered the position but then he refused because he cannot do a combat in the front line. So the offer was taken by Angelique. Elazul had said to Esmeralda that she can come to him anytime that she wanted help. So while Angelique stayed in Geo for awhile, Kain headed home since they couldn't leave the kids alone for a long while. Before he set out of Geo, the lapis knight approached him, "If you ever find Pearl along in your way back home. Can you… uhhh… can you take her home with you since I think it will be safer for her if she stayed at your place?"

"Sure, no problem." Kain chirped happily since he liked the both of them and happy to be of help.

"Remember this though, if ever you let her be harmed then…." Elazul was stopped by Kain's laugh.

"I know, I know… trust me, I'll keep an eye on her and I promise to protect her."

"Esmeralda, so where do we start?"

"I feel them close nearby, maybe we should stroll in Geo and maybe I can feel their presence."

They walked around Geo for some time, they had visited the art palace, where they met Diana the Diamond Jumi. She gave Esmeralda her sister's core. When Esmeralda insisted that they had to visit the jewelry shop, when she accused the shopkeeper, she was kind of upset. "Well, I kind of understand your grief, Esmeralda but don't you think that was rude?"

"Uhmm… Yes, I guess, I'm sorry…" She said it demurely to the shopkeeper.

"It was quite all right. I got that response many times." The shopkeeper said kindly.

When they had headed out the shop and gone to the inn, Esmeralda sensed another of her sister core but it was faint. So she decided to ask the innkeeper but was turned down. Then they headed back to the academy, and found the core at the headmaster office. "We have to go back on Dryad day since he's teaching that day."

So they stayed at the inn and when they stayed, Esmeralda sensed her sister core somewhere in the inn. So she looked around and Esmeralda finally had tried to take her sister core from the pot plant. "Oy… wat ev yu done?"

After that, she explained on why she did it and the teapot cried buckets. So she got the second core with that and on Dryad day, they went to the principals' office and took the third core. "Does this make me like a bad girl?"

Looking at her, Angelique can't say much about it. She knew that Esmeralda at heart was not one to resort thievery but it was her desperate measure to be one with her sister again. What can she say other than, "No, of course not. Silly…!"

With this, they both grinned and left the office as soon as they could. Since they didn't want to be caught red handed by the principal. After they had left the office and headed for the café to plan the next step. Esmeralda decided that she wanted to be alone for a while much to Ange's discomfort. She feared that Esmeralda would be hunted like what happened to Rubens. After they had parted, not much long after that, Angelique saw Inspector Boyd was running around the academy in a hurried fashion and then when he saw her, he ran to her. "Have you seen Esmeralda?"

"No. Last thing I knew was that she's in the academy." Worried and confused, Angelique wondered on what might happen to Esmeralda.

"Blast it!! Then she could be in danger… Sandra had left this note stating that she will take the lucky clover."

"Oh no…. This could be bad. Inspector, why don't we split up and search for her? I'll go to the art palace while you go the café and the other area."

Then she ran to the jewelry store to find Elazul, when she entered she found him standing there in the corner.

"Elazul…!" Angelique spoke a little too loudly as Alex shushed her.

"Is something wrong…?" Elazul asked a little bit perked up because of Angelique's reaction.

"Uhmm… It's Esmeralda. She's being targeted by the jewel hunter." Angelique said worriedly and Elazul grasped her hand after she said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, staring directly to her eyes. Elazul's piercing gaze made her felt weak and nervous but she tried her best not to fall down.

"Well, what are you waiting for…? Let's go. We have to find her before it's too late…" Elazul stormed out of the store after he said leaving Angelique behind. They tried asking in the shopping district but found nothing. So Angelique suggested that they go to the Art Palace since Inspector Boyd was looking in another area.

"What is going on? Why are running in my abode?" Kristie asked us confusedly.

"Uhmm… We're sorry to intrude but do you happen to see Esmeralda?" Angelique asked between her breath.

"I can't say. Perhaps you can ask the Venus downstairs." Kristie offered.

"Thank you." Angelique bowed before leaving and heading towards downstairs. From the door, she can already hear Elazul shouting. _I wonder what happened_….

"What do you mean give up? We can't give up. Not like this. The Jumi can still live." Elazul's fury was just plain visible and Angelique felt like she's wanted to console him if possible.

"It is without hope. Florina is missing. Without the tears of healing, we can't live." Diana replied softly yet hopelessness was within her voice.

"Argghh…" Elazul shouted and it echoed through the storage room.

"Diana, had you seen Esmeralda?" Angelique cutting thinking that perhaps this might erased Elazul's fury.

"Yes. She's in the arena with the jewel hunter." Diana answered calmly as if this didn't bother her at all. As soon as she said it, both Angelique and Elazul rushed to the arena.

When they reached the arena, Sandra had just took Esmeralda's core and leaving a jewel beast behind. They entered the battle arena as they saw Esmeralda's form sparkling and turning into nothing but green light. Both were raged and very much fueled to slay the jewel beast to vent their anger. Angelique danced with her knives and slashed the beast, while Elazul struck the beast at its feet. The beast retorted with beam and they somewhat managed to dodge it but they didn't quite expect that it will fire the second beam. "Elazul, watch out…!"

Angelique pushed Elazul out of the beam line and got blasted away instead. After he gained his composure, he charged to the beast and hack it with all his might. When he wanted landed the finishing blow, he was rather careless and left his side open. Just on time, Angelique's knife flew and stopped the beast's claw and thus making Elazul able to finish the monster with his laser blade. When the beast had fallen down, and stopped moving. Elazul ran to Angelique and saw her badly injured. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I've been worse but this is probably not good. I feel dizzy…" Her voice laced with weariness, and pain. Her wounds were fresh everywhere in her body, blood still flowing from some spots. Looking at her, Elazul couldn't help but think that this was his fault, if only he had been more alert then this wouldn't happen. Wasting no more time, he scooped Angelique up and exited the arena in a hurry.

"Just try to stay awake, alright…" He said that while rushing out the palace and heading towards the inn. He felt her nod but he couldn't be quite sure. Elazul did not want anything horrible happened to his dear friend. He just couldn't afford to lose someone that he cared again. With that in mind, he quickly told the situation to the innkeeper then he headed to the academy and tried to ask some help. After the professors from the academy had looked at her and administered some magic and some other things to help her recover. When they finally left, Elazul stayed by the bed and looked very concerned. He brushed the strands of hairs that covered Angelique's face. Silently he whispered, "Please, you've got to open your eyes and get well soon. I don't know what I do if I lost you."

--

"How do you like your tea, Pearl?" Pearl turned her head to the voice that asked her.

"With milk. Thank you, Kain." Kain poured milk into her tea and gave it to her. Pearl had stayed in their house for awhile after he picked her up in Domina four days ago. He had been enjoying her companies very much. With her, he had managed somewhat to have more problems but the problems caused only served to compensate what Angelique would normally do. Kain was practically quite happy to have trouble, since he was feeling lonelier when his sister was not home for a long time. _Now, I know what Ange feel when I was missing…_

"Kain, Kain! Can we go to the orchards?" His reverie was broken with the kids tackling on him. Smiling at them, he nodded to them and ushered them out so they could go and play. Then he rested at the door frame, smiling tenderly then Pearl just popped out beside him.

"Do they gave you a hard time?" Casting a glance at Kain, Pearl just asked that out of nowhere. She thought that somehow she wanted to know more about Kain and Angelique. Both of them are a very good friend of hers and Elazul. Although, her question was welcomed by a warm laugh. A kind of laugh that had affection and warmth in it. A laugh that Pearl sometimes wished someone would direct to her.

"Sometimes… But not too hard I guess. They've been through a lot and I guess they just wanted home and a place where they belong."

His reply was a sigh and a giggle, he wondered what Pearl was thinking. When he looked at her, what he saw was almost an angel. In all her innocence, Pearl clad in white dress, hair adorned in pearls, golden hair, and her green eyes, just made her a stunning beauty. Seeing Kain agape, Pearl tilted her head and blush, when she realized that Kain stared at her. Seeing her blush, Kain blushed too afterwards, and just gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh… so what do you want to do today?" Kain asked her absently trying to relieve the awkwardness between them.

"I don't know… Uhmm, can you show me around again? I like to see your pet. I like your chocobo and the sky dragon. They're so cute…" Pearl answered his question shyly as always but this time a little bit braver since she wanted to be able to talk normally to Kain.

"Sure. Do you want to go there now? Or some time later?" Kain asked a bit profusely

With her nod, they went to the orchard. When they were there Kain fed the monsters, while Pearl was looking from the fence. Kain turned around to see that Pearl was only standing by the fence. So he closed their gaps with long strides and asked her when he was close enough. "Why don't you play with them? They're actually quite nice and I promise they won't bite you…"

"Uhh… uhmm. It's okay. I…" Pearl stuttered not knowing what to answer. She wanted to play with them but she's kind of afraid and didn't know what to do.

"Here let me take you to Howy. You like him, correct?" Kain took her hand and dragged her towards Howy, the chocobo.

"Uh.. Wow… he's so big…" Pearl said amazedly

"Yeah, but you know he used to be half your height…" Kain told her while showing her how small Howy was.

"Really…? That small…?" She asked innocently. While Kain just smiled and nod. Howy decided to peck Kain because he felt that his master belittled him. Pearl shrieked at Howy's aggressiveness while Kain just defend himself, calmly coaxing Howy that he didn't mean anything by that. After he had managed to calm Howy down, he smiled to Pearl. Pearl still afraid of the chocobo backed away a little but she reached out the wound in Kain's cheek and rubbed it with her handkerchief. Kain blushed at the contact but continued to smile nonetheless

"Do you want to try to ride him?" Kain offered to her kindly

"Ahh… no… I don't think I can. I'm afraid." Pearl refused his offer shyly

"Okay… if you don't want to. But if you want, I'll help you ride him. Don't worry. He's not usually puckish or anything. He's tame, see…" Kain said while stroking Howy's feathers and Howy kweh-ed contently. Kain tried to persuade Pearl to ride Howy and after half an hour, she finally agreed.

"But… please don't make him walk fast… I…" While saying this, Kain helped her mount Howy's stead.

"It's alright. I'm with you okay…" Kain assured her calmly. Pearl just nodded. After trotting for a while, Pearl was used to Howy and enjoyed the ride. Then they walked around the hill after some time Kain decided to mount Howy too.

"Kain… uhmm if you want to ride Howy then I'll go down…" Pearl blushed as she said this. She felt that the proximity was too close and her heartbeat drummed loudly.

"Uhh… are you uncomfortable with me up here? If so then I'll just went back to walking…" She shook her head and Kain just smiled while taking the rein. Their hands touched and it stayed like that for a while. Deciding that Howy needed exercise, Kain ushered Howy to canter rather than just trot. Pearl shrieked at the change of the pace but after a while she smiled. The feel of the breeze against her skin was nice and Kain's warm chest behind her made her both cool and warm at the same time. Pearl leaned back to Kain because she felt a bit tired. She dozed off after a while and Kain stopped Howy to check on Pearl. Knowing that she's asleep, he changed the direction so that they headed home. Kain felt great during the ride and in the journey back home, he thought many things and one of them was that he'll definitely tell Angelique what he experienced these past four days and secondly was that he thought that he liked Pearl leaning to him. Although it's a little bit awkward but it's still nice to him. "Pearl, you know… perhaps with you, Elazul, Angelique, Matilda, and the others…. I can learn to share more and opened up more to my friends, especially to you and Angelique." He said it unconsciously while mounting down and carrying Pearl back to Angelique's room. After he done that, Kain went to the study and think some more about the prospect of opening up.

* * *

Thx for reading!


	13. The Seven Wisdoms

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

For all the love in the world, why did I ever wondered what happened to Angelique? Wondering about her only makes me more anxious. Well, at the very least, when Elazul did bring her back, she was only partially _disabled _for a certain amount of time. It's a good change I might say. I did hope that she would recover soon since it was rather boring when there are no crashes here and there. Besides, I didn't have my personal servant to help me do the chores. Oh well, I guess it couldn't be helped. I could still chuckle now and then when I mentioned it to Angelique and Elazul when he visited her.

As for today, what should I do….

"Kain…. I'm bored…." A voice, I'm very familiar with hath cometh to my ear.

"So… what do you want?" I asked her nonchalantly

"I want to do something…." Her rambling sometimes just made me more amused than ever

"Like…?" More of nonplussed comment of mine.

" Going out or something…" The whining of a distressed damsel.

" Ah… if you wish to do that…. Wait for Elazul, would you?" I smirked when I said this…

"Why should I wait for him…?! You can accompany me, you know…" She argued. Face flushed… and I chuckled… I know I had pressed the right button. Ever since that incident, she always blush when I mentioned Elazul's name. I wonder what did happened but I can't get my answer directly from either of them. So I teased them here and there about this and that. Practically anything really, I connected every conversation with the _incident_. That way I had my share of fun. I'm so evil…

"Earth to Kain….! Why do you space out like that? It's so creepy…" Heh, I could understand that…my zoning was something that would scared her out.

"Well, I was just thinking." I tried to steer the conversation but I still tried to extract fun when I can.

"About…." She pondered, I know her curiosity would get to her eventually

"You." I stated.

"Me…?! Of all things, in Fa'Diel. Why me?" She asked a bit surprised, she seemed to be back to her normal immature self. Before, I thought she had matured a bit.

"Hmmm…. Let's just say that I was being considerate of your future…" I broadened the topic.

"What…?! My future…? What of it?" She asked me very very pointedly.

"About of your relationship status, of course." I stated plainly.

"Kain…! Stop. Don't you dare to pry." She glared murderously to me. I knew that I kind of crossed the border. But I guessed, I might be jealous of Elazul since he kind of took my sister away from me.

"Okay.." As soon as I finish that word, a knock broke our silence. Seeing that my sister still fumed, I approached the door and opened it. There, I was graced by the face of Angelique's savior or potential attraction. I smiled warmly and let him in.

"Ange, in the kitchen." He nod and went there. Sometimes, I felt like an old man seeing his daughter all grown up. Ah, well, I did raised her after all. So I let them be and went out to the orchard. The orchard was lush as usual, Trent was producing fruit, and you could feel the flow of mana very clearly here.

"Kain…." A voice regarded me slowly, a customary that I know when Trent wanted to address something to me

"Yes Trent, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it's not about the orchard but you, yourself." His answer loomed in my head, I wondered what made him think that?

"Me? How so?" A sort of déjà vu came to me now as I just did this to Ange

"The air around you seemed more disturbed…" He started and that intrigued me more and more

"Do continue…" I urged, maybe it was some kind of premonition since I believed that Trent won't give me some light jovial problem about me, myself.

"It seems that you are troubled as of late. The mana around you seemed disrupted."

"Really…? Hmmm… I wonder what it is?" This intrigued my curiosity and the only things that came to my mind as a disturbance or disruption as of late was only Angelique.

"I can't tell you that, but it is rather unusual of you to let something troubled you so." Trent's comments really hit the mark, I never let something troubled me for a long period but this was worth the thinking.

"Any other, Trent?"

"Hmmm…. Nothing else aside from the produce will ripen in three days." With that I nod and left the orchard. I walked around the house to reach the corral, now its only inhabitants were Howy and Skye. I have let others go as they seemed more comfortable in their humble abode, which was the wild world out there. As I entered the corral, Howy pecked me softly, asking for food, Skye also did the same, instead of pecking me though, he nudged me with his nose. After I had finished feeding them, I let them grazed for awhile before I took weekly check up. By check up, I usually only had a quick examination and washed them.

"Skye…, " The dragon responded by swishing his tail to me. He had grown so much, I never know that dragon would grow so quickly, his age was barely a year and he already half the size of the house. Now that he could fly, I asked him to take me to fly with him sometimes. When he was newborn, he only had small wings, little horns, and barely able to walk by himself. Now, his wings spread into the sky and his brown scale glimmered below the sunlight and his piercing red eyes looking at me, beckoning at me a bit arrogantly, asking me, do I want to ride or not? I only gave him a pat and he scooped me up and we're flying free now.

"Haah… I wish all the troubles can disappear, blown away with the wind." I sighed, knowing what my problem was now. Matilda, Daena, Irwin, Escad, Larc, Sierra, Jumis, Angelique, and myself were entangled in this big chain of fate. It's as if we're all predetermined to meet and our destiny was already set in the parable of life.

"I really wish, I don't read that book now." I just found an old book in the library, I didn't know who's the owner but I assumed, its mom's since there's no way, dad would read a grimoire. Not that it's the only grimoire in the library but this one was particularly old and the ancient language seemed to be lost in time. I barely can read it before, but after I did research in Gato and Geo, I finally could read most of it. The grimoire was a prophecy book. Well, the title itself should explain, Mimir's Word but it's not my biggest concern when I first read it so I just ignore it until I came across the name in Geo's library. I found out that Mimir was the god of prophecy in some far away land. His words were true and just and it would happen.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" I shouted till my throat burned but I knew it wouldn't help at all. The latest part of that accursed book that I read really threw me off. It said that my friends and all that I knew will have a tragic death. Ange turned to stone, Larc turned to centaur and killed by us, Sierra died in The Flame. Daena and Escad dueled till death, Irwin killed Matilda and soon he was consumed by Lucemina, Jumis are hunted to extinction and I will be alone again. A hot sensation glided in my cheek, I knew it's my tear.

"Damn it! Why it had to be like this? Why did I have to be the mark's bearer? Why, damn it? Why did I bear the mark of Ragnarok? It's so unfair… when I just finally found people who I can call friends. Now all of this happened to me. It's just twisted. Arghhhhh..!!" The rage inside just burst and all seemed so black to me, like an abyss. Devoid of any real life.

When I opened my eyes, Skye had landed near Kilma. I mounted down and sit near the lake. Skye was soon up flying again, he left me alone. Not that I wanted company but I wish he would stay on his own account. I heard someone approach me, I ignored it, I was consumed by my depression to notice or acknowledge anything.

"What is it that grief you so, child?" An old voice crooned

"A destiny that is inevitable…" was my only answer

"Child, destiny is within the stars, it always moves here and there, swayed by this and that." Hearing that did not bore any truth to me, it only breezed through my ear drum. What a difference hearing this will make. The only sound now, was the sound of the lake and nature. It soothed me somewhat but this didn't alleviate my problem. I sat there for the longest while before I decided to move and walk to where my foot led me. I didn't know where I headed to. The only thing I knew was each step that I took, my grief goes deeper and deeper. As endless those sea of stars, as vast as those ocean of life. A hushed atmosphere loomed over me, when I realized I was in the jungle, full of life yet it was very silent as if a silent entity had orchestrated their very action. The only sounds I heard was the grass moving and crunched beneath my feet. Calm eerie, a silent destitute, until a majestic voice boomed over me breaking the silence. This voice, it held authority, it had broken what little thoughts that I held, considering that I had close to none. It beckoned me, so there I went. Where did I go, I myself do not know but I know that I needed to go to where that voice was. It was Rosiotti in all his majesty. He sat on his throne albeit very grand. Very different from his usual posture, slacked and sleeping.

"Kain, had it bothered you so?" His voice seemed very elderly and soothing.

"Ah, it is. How can it not bother me, when it had told me what my life would be?" My voice sounded unsure of myself.

"Word as it is contain truth but human will had more power than stilled words. Mark this, child of mana." As he said this, he went back to sleeping. I walked again, darkness had descended over me now, the sun had set, the stars rose, and the moon waxing. It lit the path to the underworld. The tombstone had been its gate for centuries. Its guardian of endless time. The flame gorged through the hole in this world, lava seeped through opening, Shadoles passing by. The Underworld reversed nature was very awkward yet strangely very colloquial. So it's not strange but rather common. I walked aimlessly, and yet it's as if this world had a mind on its own. I subconsciously know which way was which after traveling here so many times with Larc and yet this path usually didn't led me to Olbohn chamber, led me to his chamber now. The fire crackled softly, like those in winter time but brighter, livelier. The chamber itself glow in crimson, orange, yellow, and violet tinted. Olbohn stood there silently, his arms rotated in its usual pace. His eyes though held more scrutiny than usual. Like a gate keeper, checking the guest book.

"What befalls into you, child of the Goddess?" His voice echoed very eerily in this world, reflected endlessly.

"Mimir's word had set my entire course of life into stone." I said dejectedly.

"Do not let someone decide your fate. Rather you, yourself had to write it yourself. Your own story." Something sinked in my brain but right now, I couldn't grasp it. What was it that the Wisdoms wanted to tell me? All I could think about were those sentences that Tote, Rosiotti, and Olbohn said. Gentle music hummed softly in this everlasting city of the night. Lumina, lamps illuminate the city, the musk of ale roamed free in the town. The alley darkened and brightened within each turn, a particular shop was strangely decorated with jewels, one might wonder if it held Jumi core in there but one never know since only Jumi can tell which was which. In front of the store, stood the cosmic poet, saying something and hereafter nothing.

"What troubles a young heart? Food and love? Shelter and clothes? Riches and desires? What makes a man goes crazy? Little things, big things, bits of bits, or cosmic changes?

What is truth? A grain of sand? A thought? Accursed things? Blasphemy and malice?

Why let truth bother you? Because it's there? Its presence? Its existence? Its essence?"

Pokiehl's word sometimes made no sense, yet his word was a constant riddle, a mystery to be solved. After saying this, he disappeared into empty void leaving nothing but a gust of wind. I mingled for a while in the chilled night air. I did wonder what it meant, his words… I exited Lumina then I walked to Luon, deciding that if the Wisdoms had made this, an incident then I would talk to all of them. I will see what Fa'Diel wanted to say me. Gaeus of the Earth, it silently sat there in the highway. Birds flocked on its body, chirped happily, as I stepped into its hands, it rose up until it reached in front of the face. Then the eyes moved and it started to talk. I always think Gaeus was magnificent creation of Anuella, Gaeus was very interesting, it just sat there and yet it had all the wisdom that human craved. When I had the chance to talk to him, I always talk about everything relevant or not but Gaeus would always answered me.

"What brings you here, Kain?" Its voice as huge as it was. However, it sounded so gentle like cradling a baby.

"Asking for advice." I answered solemnly. This place and Gaeus' presence brought a huge calming effect to me.

"What kind of advice, child?" Why was it that it always call us child, I guess compared to its age, we are a mere children.

"The world, Fa'Diel, what does it want to tell me?" I asked him again this time a bit more hurriedly. The mouth moved slightly, like it's chewing something. I waited, and it seemed like forever even though it may be only minutes, or maybe seconds.

"What do you think it want to tell you?" Gaeus' reply confused me. I did not know what Fa'Diel wanted to tell me. I seriously couldn't think of anything right now. My voiceless reply gave me nothing. Gaeus waited for my answers but as I have none. Only silence shrouded us. Only the winds, grass, reeds, and birds voiced their thoughts. I stood there long enough until something inside of me screamed. Something that wanted to come out, at the tip of my tongue but it won't come out.

"Kain, the answer is within you. Look inside, search inside and there you will find the answer that you seek." Gaeus finally let a voice escaped from its mouth.

"But… but…" I don't understand." I really don't but….

"I see… thank you Gaeus. I'll try to think and figure it out myself." It was my final resignation for the problem. The last bell before I gave up and stopped pitying myself and started to look for a real solution.

"Come again, my child." Was Gaeus' final words before I left to Gato. I knew I had to search for Selva. Not to mourn or grovel or depressing myself but to see what was his view of this. I wanted to know, what the winds could impart to me. The moment I realized this, I wonder how long have I been gone from home. I wondered if I had worried them again. I wanted to return home but I wanted to finish this quest of mine first. I knew that if I went back now, I won't ever be able to solve this problem, ever. So I fought against my will to go home and decided to head to Gato. Somehow, I knew Selva would be there, waiting for me. If things were bound to be inevitable then I knew that my coming there was already written and predicted in the book of life. But if it was not, then let me broke the chain of fate that was set by Mimir and set us free from its binds. I am determined to make any sacrifice to make a better world for them. My friends, my sister, my family, and everyone that I've come to care about. I didn't want them to live the way someone else chose for them but I wanted them to live by their own choice, their own path. As of now, I have reached the grottoes. The rock foundation let the wind blew through them, slowly eroding and molding them into something else. Gato Grottoes, the city that never change and yet it gradually change. I looked and searched for the wind, and where the wind goes, there goes I. I found Selva floating there and I approached him until we were in talking distance.

"What makes you come here?" Selva asked me relaxed as if there was no problem in the world.

"To hear what you want to say?" I replied most solemnly.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked me back.

"I don't know. Anything that you want to say, I guess." I answered again.

"Very well. Then I'll let you choose. Do you want to hear about the mark or do you want to know about the prophecies?" Selva's words thrown me off balance. I didn't quite expect to get a choice on the matter. I pondered, thought, and wondered, which one I wanted to hear the most. Which one did I know more than the other? After a long silence, only the winds and the birds accompanied us. Selva waited for my answers, which shouldn't take long really but I was confused on which one to choose since both of them are a very good piece of information for me.

"I think I want to know more about the mark." I finally chose that one because I was searching high and low about that mark but never get crucial information about it.

"Very well, let me begin. In times of beginning, you know there was a great war, yes?" I nodded.

"In this war, the humans fought all beings for power. They all strived to be the most powerful of all and yet they continued to kill each other when they do. It was because of this Fa'Diel become desolate and the mana in the soil diminished over time. The Mana Tree become corrupted and stoned because it was neglected. It was in this time that the most destructive things going on. We, the wisdoms, decided that things must stop. Nunuzac, the conjuror, helped things to happen. He was still in his human form at that time. Back then, he was power greed and indeed he was powerful. We tricked him, into conjuring a spell, a spell that will reset everything into nothingness. Back to origin."

"But, what happened?" I asked when Selva did stop for a time.

"The spell was not complete. Nunuzac realized that if he finished that spell then everything will be gone. So he tried to stop it, and he succeeded. The result was his soul was trapped in a painting and his body became a mark. That mark was Ragnarok." Selva finished his tale but there are still many question unanswered for me. This tale led to many more question.

"But then, if his body became a mark then how come I have it?" I asked Selva a bit impatiently

"At first, we thought that we will let it be. But this mark was eroding Fa'Diel's mana and land quite fast. We realized that this mark was the manifestation of the spell but in the incomplete form. Originally, the spell will indeed eat the earth and after that, it soon will replenished it again. But this mark did not do that. It only ate the mana in the world and replenished nothing. It stopped the war but solved nothing. That's why we decided to seal this mark. The wisdoms sealed this mark into a human body. This human was your ancestors. He volunteered to do it and he knew the dangers of this mark. This mark would take everything that was dear to you. And it will be passed on to your firstborn as soon as he took his first breath in Fa'Diel."

Realization hit me hard, then all this time, Mom and Dad was dead because of me….

"Then, my father and mother, they died because I had this mark….?" Shocked by this, I really lost my thought on all things. My mind went blank. All I could think of was the bad things that had happened to people that was close to me.

"Yes, unfortunately. Both your father and mother, knew that the moment that you were born. They will die sooner or later." Selva explained to me. I felt a lone tear glided in my cheeks. Then it's true that I was the one who killed mom and dad even though I didn't know anything about it. I had killed mom and dad.

"Kain, we know that it is hard. Your fate will be the worst of all human lived in Fa'Diel."

"Then, all the words, in Mimir's Word are true then. All of my friends, my sister, everyone will die because of me. Everyone will be gone, leaving me alone." I cried, I didn't know how many tears I have shed but I knew that nothing can be done against this. My fate had bound all the others. I had bound them into the same fate. A chained reaction, a chained fate. Then all was lost, I should just killed myself. Maybe that can save them from a cruel fate. That way, I could redeem my sin for them.

"Kain, even if you think that suicide will let them escape death. Do not think of that. If you're dead then the mark will have no host. Then they will have a fate worse than death." Selva stopped my thoughts of being suicidal.

"Then what should I do? If I can do nothing, then I will just go crazy about this. I can't hide this from Angelique. She'll know that something is amiss with me." My anger just couldn't be contained anymore. I didn't want any this to happen. How could they expect me to just sit around doing nothing when I knew that they will die because of me?

"Kain, your fate will not change but the fate of others around you can change. Your will can change and shape your future. Human's will is that strong. Although your fate may be unalterable but the fate of the others can be changed. So you can save them, you already know what will happen so all you have to do is to prevent it." Selva continued calmly.

"Easy for you to say. How can I change something like that?" I argued, it might be like that but changing one's fate wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Believe… Believe in yourself, believe in your friends, I'm sure that if they let you. You can save them from abomination and create a better future for them. You just had to try and believe that it will happen, Kain. If you just argue with me then it is the same as doing nothing. Is it not? All you have to do is have a first step and I know that you can do it. You will have our blessings. All is in due time." That is Selva's last words before he flew away with the winds.

Now all I have to do was believe and try, eh.

"Heh… sounds really fancy. Like a fairy tale. Maybe, my life can be a fairy tale. All I had to do now is set the plot and made sure that I get my good ending." Well, for once again, I will agree with the wisdoms, all is in due time. No need to rush. All is in due time….

* * *

Whew... big update and hope to see you around in the next update! Thx for reading! ;D


	14. Little Miracle Called Perseverance

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

"Where had you been!?" Angelique asked her brother.

After his sudden departure, he left for a week without informing anyone where he went. When she realized, that her brother was gone, she started to panic but Elazul was still there. So he assured her, that maybe Kain went to Domina to buy something. She, however argued that Kain won't go without telling her where he will go but seeing that there's no point in arguing, she just waited until Kain went home.

"Kain… where are you?" She was alone in home. Elazul had left because she insisted that she will be fine. The kids were away on Geo because Kain made them go to school again. They happily agreed because they missed their old friends and the academy accepted them again because Kain had assured the academy that they would try to behave the best they can and will lower the mischief levels down. So off they went to the academy of magic. Their studies were going well and they will be back after six months of studies for holidays. The next day, Angelique tried to search for her brother but to no avail her searches bear no fruit. The next day was the same as the last, and as the day dragged on, she became more worried because she remembered about the time that Kain was heavily injured and missing for weeks. But when she heard a knock on the door, she sprang through her restlessness, hoping that it was her brother that was knocking and went for the door. So the first question that came to her mind was where had he been?

"Ahhh… Uh… I've been… uh… here and there…." Kain answered sheepishly while scratching his head for answer.

"I don't think that is a good enough answer, Kain…" Angelique glared daggers at her brother. Didn't he know that he had worried her to death?

"Alright, alright. I'll explain everything. I'll tell you everything that you want to know." Kain answered while putting his hands up in the air. After letting him in, they went to the kitchen. Kain made Angelique some refreshment while hearing his stories. He explained his sudden departures to her and answered her question calmly. Although, he cleverly avoided the topic regarding Mimir's Word. He didn't want to tell her that yet. He knew that he should but he wasn't quite prepared for it so he decided to pull it off.

"So because of that mark, mom and dad died." Angelique's question tore Kain's soul.

"Yes" His curt reply only confirmed the truth making it more sterling than ever.

"Then…Then…" Her sentence stopped in the middle. Flow of tears stopped her words, she cried abruptly. The memories of their parents death was still a sore spot for them. Angelique's cries only deepen Kain's agony. He did nothing as she cried knowing that his offer of comfort would only sadden her. After sometime, she stood up and ran to her room. He only let her go, what else could he do, he just revealed to her the murderer of their parents.

"Ange… I wish this doesn't happen at all but maybe you don't need me anymore." Kain thought of this as he walked around home. One hour later, he decided that maybe he should check on his sister. When he knocked on the door, there's no answer other than a muffled sound.

"Ange, can I talk?" Kain said softly. His reply was something like "go away."

"I know that you might hate me now, or even despise me but I have to tell you this. And after I said this you can decide. Ange, I know that this news is a bit of shock… no, a huge shock to you but it was also the same to me. I know that I sound pitiful right now. I know that I might sound like begging for mercy or something but it's not like that. I just wanted to tell you the last bit of things. Just recently, I read something terrifying, a book that dictates the future of all creation. So in order to avoid that future that is written in the book, I will set out on a journey to change it. I will change all the bad things that is going to happen. Or at least, I'll try to make the worst not come true. Maybe, this will be the last time I'll ever talk to you or even saw you. That's why I just wanted to say that I'll always love you. I won't hate you even if you do hate me and this will be my final gift to you and everyone. A future without strive and remorse. A future without a harbinger. A future without your detestable brother. After I have done what I'm set out to do then I too will vanish. I will leave this world. So Ange, goodbye… and tell the kids that I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

After he said this, Kain went to his room and gathered his things. After he had packed all the things that he needed. He finally set out to go.

* * *

"…Maybe, this will be the last time I'll ever talk to you or even saw you. That's why I just wanted to say that I'll always love you. I won't hate you even if you do hate me and this will be my final gift to you and everyone. A future without strive and remorse. A future without a harbinger. A future without your detestable brother. After I have done what I'm set out to do then I too will vanish. I will leave this world. So Ange, goodbye… and tell the kids that I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

Kain's voice rang clear into my room. So he wanted to leave. Well, whatever I didn't care. I didn't give a damn if he's leaving. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him for killing mom and dad. Why did he have to do such a thing? Well, he's right for one thing, I'll live happily without him.

"_Will you not miss him?" a voice said._

"I won't miss him."

"_Are you sure? He's your brother, you know."_

"I don't care if he's my brother. He killed mom and dad."

"_But he didn't know until now too, didn't he?"_

"I know.. but still.."

"_And it was the only thing that he may be bad about. Even that, was indirectly done."_

"Yes, but it was a big thing."

"_What about the other time? Don't you remember when he took care of you every time you fall sick?"_

"I remember that. You don't have to remind me…"

"_Then what about the one that you make him worried because of your sudden outburst. Didn't he search for you until he found you?" _

"I know, I know but…"

"_What about that other time, when you laugh at him for his first mistake. He still forgave you, did he not?"_

"Are you just trying to make me feel guilty about this? I'll not change my mind. I don't want him anymore."

"_I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm only trying to remind you that he is still your good brother."_

"What good is he when he had killed mom and dad?"

"_Why do you only see that point blank? Open your eyes! See the whole picture…"_

"What is there left to see? He is a murderer."

The voice went quiet for a while, and Angelique was relieved that now she was granted her peace. Although now instead of voice, she's seeing images. Image of when she was still a child, Kain was giving her his toy when she cried. Image of Kain took care of her when she's sick. Image of her and Kain having a funny adventure. More and more image came up to her mind. All of them, reminded all the good time that she had with her brother. And lastly, the image when he protected her when she was almost killed by a monster. This happened a long time ago, when they're still young. Kain saved her numerous time and until now, he'd been a very loving brother.

"_Do you see my point now?"_

"Uh huh…"

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Before it's too late… stop him from leaving. He needed you. He needed a place to belong. Stop him from leaving this world before it's too late." _

"You're right." As soon as she said this, she ran down the stairs, and search the house to see if Kain was still there. But as she found no trace of him, she looked out and search the orchard, workshop, and the corral. However, Kain seemed to have vanished.

"No, no… this can't be… NO….!!" Angelique slumped down as lost her footing. She cried and beat the earth around her. For what seemed to be the longest time, she cried until it's just a muffled sound. Then a sudden gust of wind blew the grass. She looked up, there's Skye. He's descending and on top of him, there's Kain looking surprised. As soon as Skye landed, Kain mounted down and stood there silently, avoiding looking at my face.

"Kain….!" I stood up and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ange… what's wrong? Is something hurting you? Are you okay?" Kain asked me in his soothing voice. Then I cried again, I cried loudly in his chest. I cried until I exhausted myself. Kain only comforted me with his hand, he rubbed his hand on my back. He said nothing, but that's okay. As long as he's here, it's okay.

"Ange, are you okay now?" His voice worried. After my treatment to him, how could he still be kind to me. So instead of nodding, I decided to give him my best smile. It may be not the best but it's still a smile not forced but genuine. Kain gave me a small smile in return. I hugged him again.

"Kain, don't leave okay…?" My voice dried up because of crying so much today.

"Why? I thought you don't want me here, anymore…" His voice was a bit restrained. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I did initially but something, something inside me tells me that if you leave then I'll never see you again. Well at first, I don't really care but after it talked sense to me, I realized that I don't want you to leave. So don't leave okay?" I pleaded guiltily.

"Sure… I'll stay. As long as you still want me around, I'll stay." Kain's word brings a relief to my heart. I was content until he delivered his last piece of news.

* * *

"Kain, so all of this will happen?" Angelique asked after Kain had explained all the things that he read in Mimir's Word.

"Yes, unless there's something done. It will happen. So I'll do my best to change it." Kain replied as they walk to Green Forest. We wanted to talk to Vadise about things. As soon as we reached the clearing where Sierra and Vadise is seen, we walked closer to them.

"What brings you here?" Sierra's voice boomed in the forest.

"We wish to talk you and Vadise." Kain replied demurely.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vadise smooth voice rang through the clearing.

"The future." Kain answered again.

"The future, are you insane?" Sierra's replied agitatedly.

"Let him talk, Sierra." Vadise intersected gently but full of authority.

"Do you know this mark, Vadise?" Kain showed his gloved hand. He took off the glove and showed Vadise the mark of Ragnarok.

"That's… so you're the bearer. Well, what future do you want to talk about? It is already set." Vadise said surprised but gained her balance soon after.

"The wisdoms had said it. I will not change my future. Rather, the future of those around me. I wanted to change Larc's and Sierra's future." Kain said determined.

"And… how do you suggest that you can do it?" The reply Vadise might be inquisitive of nature but Kain knew that Vadise didn't trust him quite yet.

"Right now, the crimson dragon will rise because his prison is broken and soon The Flame will rise up. This is the turning point, the point, where Larc will be slain by his sister and to avenge his death, Sierra will go to The Flame and killed by Drakonis." Kain stated the future as if he was stating mere fact.

"If it is as you say, then I will forbid Sierra from entering the Underworld for the time being." Vadise said calmly.

"And will Sierra let her brother die?" Kain argued.

"If it is Vadise's wish then I will heed her command." Sierra answered Kain dignifiedly. Hearing this Kain smirked and grinned to his reciprocals.

"I see, then it is decided, you will stay here in the White Forest. Angelique and I will go to The Flame and save Larc." As soon as he said it, he nodded to Angelique and off they went to the Underworld.

"Sierra…, do you wish to go?" Vadise said to Sierra after Kain and Angelique left the clearing.

"I do, but if it is as they said then…" Sierra's sentence trailed in the wind.

"Then we can change it, if you want." Kain's voice sang through the air in the forest.

"What…?! Where are you?" As Sierra shouted surprised, Kain and Angelique materialized in the ground before them again.

"Come on, Sierra. I know that you wanted to save Larc. I also wanted to save him. Larc… Larc wanted to fight alongside you again. So come on…!" Angelique said excitedly. There she saw, Sierra was hesitant, her eyes showing her desire but her body won't move.

"Go Sierra! Go to where your heart desire…" Vadise's word confirmed Sierra's action. Soon she ran to the magic circle that Kain had kept after they materialized.

"Okay… hold on tight. I'll try my best to transport us as close as I can to Drakonis place." Kain said determinedly and grinning wide.

As he chanted, the wind moved encircling them, the leaves danced as the ground glowed below them. Arrays of light enshrouding them before they vanished and leaving only traces of lights. When they materialized, it was the entrance to Drakonis' prison.

"Sorry… this is the best that I can do. It seems to be the magic protecting this place hadn't wear off quite yet." Kain apologized while panting a bit tiredly.

"It's okay, Kain. You saved us the time and energy. Besides, we get warming up exercise now." Angelique said cheerfully.

"Yes, we got company." Sierra said.

"Damn it… just when I thought of taking a little break." Kain said huffing.

"Kain, you rest for awhile. We'll take care of this…" Angelique said dismissively.

"But…" Kain's word was cut by Sierra

"Yes, you need your strength later. Let us take care of this trash." As soon as she said it, the ladies lunged to Hitodama and assaulted it.

"Wow… Sca…ree.., okay. I'll just back you up then." Kain said while he sat down and started chanting.

Sierra danced in the air with her knives. Slicing the Hitodama but it seemed useless against physical attack. Angelique thrust and pierced with her spear. In the background, they heard Kain chanting softly, "Evil piercing light, guide us through this dark times, retain the dimension of time, Testament of Urd." As soon as Kain finished chanting, the monster started to form much better. Its body of flame looked more real and hittable. This enabled Sierra and Angelique fight the Hitodama easily. They finished it off with Air reaver and Cyclone racer. When the body of flame diminished then the gate to Drakonis' prison opened. They entered the room that revealed Larc kneeling down and Drakonis' seemed to torture Larc by lashing some invisible force on him , shedding his bloods on the hot floor of underworld. Larc's cry imminent in his mouth, but they could see that he was writhing in pain.

"Drakonis' stop this madness at once!" Sierra shouted at the top of her lungs. The only thing that came through his mouth was his mad laugh.

"Stop…? How can I stop when this is exactly what Larc's want? He snickered evilly.

"What…?! Lies…! Larc would not succumb to this lunacy!" Sierra raged with fury but still held her ground.

"Did you not know that your brother wants to be as strong as his sister?" Drakonis' sheer laughter was heard in the prison of flame.

"No… Larc answer me, is this true? Is this the reason you've wanted to tell me?" Angelique gasped shocked. As soon as she tried to approach him, Kain grabbed her wrist and stopping her immediately.

"Kain…! Let go!" She strangled but Kain only tightened his grip on her. He shook his head to let her know that it was dangerous.

"No. If I let you go then Drakonis' spell will affect you too. The only thing that we can do is wait." Kain explained to her, he himself was sad by the fact that he can't save Larc but what can he do, he didn't know the nature of the spell. So he didn't know what can cancel it.

"But… if we let him then Larc will… Larc will…" Angelique argued but she knew that it was in vain.

"I know but…" Kain's hesitancy only confirmed that they could do nothing about this.

"Drakonis' prepare to die!" Sierra brandished her knife and pointed it to Drakonis. She then lunged at him and tried to stab him but Larc interfered.

"Larc, what are you doing?" Sierra gasped.

"Stop, sis. This is what I want…" Larc trailed and soon he roared a mighty roar that shocked all of us.

"Behold… this is your brother true desire. To be a strong dragoon and be able to protect his sister." Drakonis laughed as his form faded leaving us alone with a morphing Larc. Larc continued to morph into a centaur as predicted.

"Is it really inevitable? Is fate really unchangeable?" Kain speculated and he hopelessly fought but he knew that if things could be changed then he would have to try his damndest to achieve that change even if he have to risk his live for it.

The battle was intense, as Larc grew larger. It seemed that he lost his mind. He won't respond to any of our calls. He seemed to have lost his sanity, his rationale, and it frustrated them.

"Larc… please stop this! Please stop this madness…. Larc, please…!" Sierra called out as she danced in the heat battle. She tried to Paralyze Larc as much as possible.

"Larc…! Be strong…! I know you're still there, answer us…!" Angelique shouted as she hovered in the air, dodging the attacks Larc gave. The only response they had were Larc's intensified thrusts.

In Kain's mind, a single thought racing in his mind. "Come on, think, think, think, think. Think Kain…! Think! Think of something…1 There must be something… something to undone the spell." When he thought of something, the only things that he conjured were simple protection spells. Spells that will help them in helping Larc, spell that will protect his friends, spell to alter the fate.

Angelique screams of pain awakened Kain from his trance. He saw that his sister was severely hurt.

"Ange!!" Kain rushed to his sister as soon as he saw her fall. When he checked her condition, he found that the cut was not life threatening but it was still dangerous if left unattended.

"I held shield in my left palm and seal in the right. With this mark in the covenant that I drew in the ground and in the air. I took the blessings from the entire world to protect and guard what I hold dear. Blessing of the mana." As he chanted, the ground weaved a pattern of light and he drew the insignia in the air in front of Angelique. Soft light began to engulf around Angelique and enshrouded her in a womb of blue sparkling light. When he had finished casting the spell, he put her down and looked at Larc with woeful glance.

"Sierra…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I don't think that I can't do anything about Larc's condition." Tears had been shed from Kain's eyes. He felt angry at himself for not being able to protect Angelique. He felt angry because he was not able to save Larc.

"I know… It is fine. I know you've done your best."

"All I ask now is for you to stall time."

"All right." Her voice had been indifferent during their conversation but he saw Sierra's hand shook. He didn't know if she shook with anger or with sadness. He watched her back moved as she lunged into Larc and attacked him. Kain knew that he had borrowed time and this was his only chance whether to save Larc or at least offer him a salvation from this savage form. The seven forbidden spells.

"Well, now I will entrust everything on these cards. I hope the lady luck will smile on me." He chanted some ancient verse and the cards that rest from his hands started to move and hovered around him one by one until the very last card were released in the air. Then all the card started to circle around him. He moved his hand to draw another insignia. What he drew was a pattern of constellation. Then the insignia shone dots of light and those dots of light separated and fly to the cards making them glowed with light. Then he pointed to a card and it moved up. The rest of the cards still continue to circle around him and he picked another. Then for what seemed a long interval he picked nothing. Sierra watched him wearily, her strength was draining away.

"Kain… hurry… I can't hold on much longer…." Her voice rang with tiredness and impatience to end all of this.

"I don't care what the results are just please end this quickly…!" as she finished her words Kain picked another card then all the other card dropped to the ground. The lights gathered around those three cards and Kain started to chant again. Gust of wind cut the air around him and the light started to glow brighter.

"I read my destiny within the stars and entrust my fate within its path. And I saw a path of carnage and sanctimony on it. I read and tread within this time and dare to alter it by moving the stars to abide to my will. Heaven's Law." Then the cards started to change its face. From the faceless card, it turned to pictures and there read, the hanged man, the magician, and the death reversed. These three cards then flew straight to Larc and pierced him. He roared as if he had been struck by a thousand blades instead of thin slice of card. All was calm and everything ceased. Sierra had retreated near Angelique and helped her to sit. Kain stood there unmoved then he fell down like a timber that had been cut down by a mighty logger. Angelique voiced her distress but her body won't let her move.

"Kain… please… don't die… "She was unconscious then her weak constitution won't let her stay awake for long. After making sure that Angelique was fine, Sierra saw a strange thing. Her brother, who had been a centaur glowed a translucent red light, his body disintegrated into light sparks. She shed her tears, when she saw this but her sadness was not allowed to encompass her fully yet when the red light began to assemble into a form. A form of a body. When the light diminished, she saw Larc in his normal state.

"Larc, at least Kain returned you to what you are. He had offered you, honor. Rest well, brother. Be at peace. Know that your sister will avenge you." Sierra smiled a little when she saw her brother's body. A sad smile but there's no regret in it. Then she saw something magnificent, both Larc and Kain moved and opened their eyes. One stand up, one stayed still. She couldn't help but wonder.

"What in the Goddess' name happened?"

* * *

Getting intense, eh... Do continue the reading... :D


	15. Reunification of Smiles

Disclaimer: i do not own LoM... etc etc etc

Fonts in italic are for character's thought

* * *

Kain approached Sierra and Angelique slowly as his strength was barely left in his body. He had seen that Larc was back. It was worth chanting a forbidden magic if it saved his friend.

"Kain… are you alright?" Angelique voice croaked

"Yeah, but I barely can fight now." Kain grinned as if it's nothing.

"Kain, what did you do to Larc?" Sierra asked

"Uhh.. it's kind of hard to explained but you saw that spell, yes?" Kain arched his eyebrow when he said this.

"Yes, all of the sudden, Larc stopped when 3 shots of light pierced him then you fall down and Larc disintegrate. Then suddenly he is back. What did you do?" Sierra asked amazed with what Kain did just now.

"Well… the three shots of light as you called it is a spell on its own. You see the first one was supposed to stop his movement. The second one was to change his form and the third one was to give him another chance." Kain explained briefly, leaving the important part that he didn't want Angelique and Sierra knew.

"Another chance?" Angelique asked when she was able to voice her thought.

"Give him another life." Kain said, before everything rumbled and the flames erupted and molten of lava started to flow out from the floor. A castle emerged from the flame and the ground moved as the castle emerged higher from the lake of flame's surface.

"Damn… I" Kain said as he tried to cover Sierra and Angelique. While he saw Larc was still there on that spot.

"Everyone, hold on!" A voice boomed in their mind. Kain closed his eyes and then when he dared to open, in front of him are a bridge and an entrance to a castle.

"Where are we?" Angelique asked when she was conscious.

"Larc, Larc are you alright?" Sierra dashed to her brother but before she touched him, a voice stopped her.

"Don't touch him, Sierra!" Vadise appeared though not in solid form. Her spirit lingered in the air.

"My lord, what happened to you?" Sierra asked gaspingly

"This is the consequences that I have taken." Vadise said calmly

"You protected us, don't you?" Kain said with his back on her.

"Yes…" Vadise said simply.

"What do you mean by Sierra can't touch him?" Angelique said when she was able to stand

"Larc is not of the living or the dead. Therefore, he is not to be touched." Vadise said

"But Kain said, he had given him a new life…" Sierra said, her voice raised, she was confused on why Vadise saying that Larc was not alive but he's not dead either.

"Do you think Kain could easily give him life? He is not a god" Vadise answered them.

"Kain…! Explain it to us. You said your magic had given Larc a new life." Angelique said while she shed tears.

"I merely do what I can, everything else is up to Larc whether he wants to be back or not is up to him." Kain stated what been bottled in him, truth was Heaven's Will can't even touch someone's lifeline. He didn't want to tell them that but Vadise was right, they have the right to know.

"Then what do you mean by giving him chance?" Sierra said, her eyes heated with anger, she was almost disappointed because her brother might not be alive after all.

"I give him a chance to return, whether he want it or not is up to him. Right now, he is making that choice. That's why Vadise said you can't touch him. If any mortal touch him then he just might lose his life." Kain explained with his voice restrained. He didn't want them to know that the chance to return was as slim as a silk string and as fragile like an eggshell, they just had to believe that Larc will have the will to return. Telling them that would only destroyed their hope.

"Is that so? Then I'll just do what I can, right now." Sierra said as she stood up and faced Drakonis' castle.

"Sierra?" Angelique was confused by her friend change of attitude.

"I'll defeat Drakonis and avenge Larc." Sierra said seething.

"Yeah, we still have him to defeat. Your nemesis." Kain smiled when he saw Sierra's resolve

"Hey, don't forget me! I'm here too, you know." Angelique pouted as she stood up and stood beside her brother and friend.

"Well, let's be off then…" Sierra ran with Angelique, the girls ran across the bridge with so much spirit.

"Well, Vadise. Please watch over Larc." Kain said when he saw Vadise nod then he started to sprint to catch up with the girls.

"Well, here goes!" Angelique said before she pushed the door in front of them. They were greeted with monster as soon as they stepped into the castle. Angelique readied her spear and Sierra brandished her dagger toward the monster. When Kain wanted to help them,

"Kain… you just rest. Leave this to us! Save your energy for later!" Angelique said as she pierced another land dragon.

"Yes, leave this small fry to us!" Sierra danced in the air and sliced the sky dragon in two halves.

"But…" Kain wanted to argue, but the looks that the girls sent gave him shivers so he surrendered and did nothing much other than gave them healing and supporting them as they stormed the castle and killing hordes of dragon as they go. When they approached a big door, they knew that Drakonis was behind the door. As soon as they entered, they saw Drakonis stood there so arrogantly.

"Drakonis, prepare to die!" Sierra shouted a battle cry before she lunged to him.

"I'd like to see you try…" As soon as Drakonis said that, the space around them warped and everything seems to be boundless. Drakonis changed into a huge dragon and the beating of his wings deafening

"Well, this is perfect! No worries of destroying things." Kain said as he readied for battle. The girls already swishing their weapons at Drakonis.

Kain chanted many spells to help the girls fight Drakonis. As the fight grew more intense, the harder it was to kept up with healing so they could stay alive. Within Kain's mind he is battling with himself whether or not he should use another forbidden spell or not.

"_If I use that then… I'll just shorten my life but it can save us… but I don't think that we can beat him if we just kept hitting him."_

"Sierra, Ange! Buy me some time!" Kain shouted as he prepared to conjure something.

"How long?" Sierra's replied came back raggedly. Her speed had faltered, initially she danced like the riding the wind but now she barely could evade all Drakonis' attacks.

"As long as you can…" Kain muttered as his body glimmer with soft blue light, below his feet, a trail of light started to move making a symbol. The trail of light soon made a pattern, then it became a circle, full of intricate symbols and design. The strong gust of wind did not deter Kain. It was making his conviction stronger. He was going to stood his ground and finished Drakonis with this spell.

As conjuration went on, Sierra and Angelique fought desperately trying to keep out of Drakonis' attacks and trying to hit him while evading him. Sierra jumped and thrust him from the air while Angelique slided down and pierced him from below. Then Drakonis moved and sliced them with his wings, however they managed to escape the attack barely. Then they started to lunge again to Drakonis' side and sliced the scale. Seeing the moment that Drakonis let his guard down. Both of them shouted a battle cry and attacked him fiercely. Sierra jumped and perform a series of slashes in the air then shouted, "Air strike" while Angelique thrust in all direction then she perform Blue dragon. Both of the attack, damaged Drakonis heavily and he fell down with a huge crushing sound. Sierra and Angelique rejoiced when they finally defeated Drakonis.

"Kain…! Look he's finally down!" Angelique shouted with marvel on her voice.

"Yes. Finally." Sierra replied with the same enthusiasm as Angelique.

However, when they saw Kain still chanting, they figured something must be off. So they tilted their head, they saw Drakonis' prepared to launch a big fire breath on them. As soon as they wanted to move, they found that their feet were paralyzed with terror. When the fire comes out from the dragon's mouth, Kain finished with his magic.

"Take this, you old lizard! Life is nothing in Niflheim, the queen of the dead knows no remorse. There shall be only death in her land. I, as the conjurer of fate shall lead you to that world. I opened up the door and invite you in. Into your damnation and condemnation of eternal pain. Infernal Gate!" When he had channeled all his magic into one spot there opened a hole in the space, consuming all the fire that is directed to Angelique and Sierra. However the hole didn't only suck the fire, it dragged the dragon too. Slowly, closer to the hole and finally consuming it to the dark abyss of the gate. When Drakonis was gone, the hole closed and the space around them returned to normal. The girls heard a thudding sound and found that Kain had collapsed. Soon after that, the castle rumbled greatly and started to tear off piece by piece. The floor started to crumble and fell into the flames of the underworld. They hoisted Kain into their shoulder and ran as fast as they can back to the entrance of the Flame. They ran frantically searching for a possible way out since the floors were crumbled or the path were blocked by ruins. With Kain added to their load of burden, they had to think and acted nimbly so that they could escape the danger in time. When they reached the entrance they ran as fast as they could to the other side of the bridge. They saw Larc had awakened from his slumber and eagerly shouted encouragement that they had to go faster since the bridge couldn't hold much longer. Sierra hoisted Kain up on her back and jumped in the air. While Angelique ran with her remaining staggering strength.

"Just a little bit more than we can breathe easy." She said in her mind. When she looked back she saw that bridge had collapsed and that increased her adrenaline to the limit. When she thought she finally made it, the tiles collapsed and everything went to a slow motion for her. Suddenly, Larc grasped her hand and pulled her up. When she was in the safer ground, Vadise began to chant a rite and the ground around them a magnificent white light. Their surrounding changed, from the desperate gore of the Flame into deep, calm White Forest.

"What in the world happened?" Angelique asked agape

"I transported us back to the White Forest." Was Vadise's reply

"My liege, do you know what happen to Kain?" Sierra's voice brought Angelique's focus back to her brother who's just fainted for a while.

"I do not know… but perhaps he was exhausted. He has strained his body to the limit by battling Drakonis after performing such an intricate spell for Larc." Vadise's word catch Larc attention, he was never informed why did he retained his body.

"Sis… Angelique… what exactly happen when… when… when I…" Larc's sentence was unfinished partly because he was quite mortified by his guilt, partly he was scared to know the truth, and partly because he knew that he had fragmented vision when he was being the centaur.

"Kain saved you. He risked his life to save you, Larc." Larc's question was answered by Sierra's outburst. He knew that Kain somehow had saved him from the dark abyss of hell. He talked with Kain in his subconsciousness after he had finished with the spell. Kain dragged him back to this world, Kain dragged him from his weakness.

"Sierra, calm down. Kain knew what he's doing. Larc, I won't ask you to pay your sin to us but please... don't do this again, okay." It was more a statement than a question when Angelique said that. Larc nodded when she had finished her word. Larc fully understood that and intended that he would pay all of his debt to Kain and Angelique with all his life and as long as he lived.

"I'm indebted to you…" Was his final confirmation that he would protect his friends with all his might. When they heard a moan, they all turned their attention to Kain.

"Ahh… where am I?" What Kain saw was large expanse of trees and blue skies.

"Is this heaven?" Angelique's shrill cry and hugged confirmed that he was still in Fa'Diel.

"Or maybe not… Hello, sis. Glad to see you." Kain smiled before he flinched in pain.

"Kain… Kain… I'm so glad that you're alive…!" Angelique cried as she gave him a bear hug.

"Uh huh… me too. Ange, could you lessen your grip please…?" Kain smiled as he tried to sit up while being straddled by his sister.

"Oh.. uhm sorry!" Angelique released her hug when she realized that she was putting too much pressure on her brother.

"Nah… it's okay." Kain said while ruffling her hair. His obsidian eyes directed to Larc. When Larc saw that Kain's eyes beckoning him to come closer. Larc walked closer to his friend.

"Larc, how do you feel?" Kain's ask solemnly.

"Indebted." Gruff voice replied.

"How so?" Kain's eyebrow arched when he asked again smiling.

"You saved me from my own condemnation and my sister from Drakonis' claw." Larc replied still not facing Kain's face

"Think nothing of it. Both of you are my friend, whose life are dear to me." Kain laughed in mirth when he knew in his heart that he had saved two of his friends. That he could change fate.

"But…"

"Larc, if you still felt indebted then I ask you to look after Angelique, make sure that she did nothing stupid." Kain offered this time more serious than before.

"I will." Was Larc's reply. If Kain wanted him to protect Angelique then that's he would do.

"Good. Now, that this problem had been settled. I need to get back to work." Kain tried to rise slowly since his strength had not recovered fully yet.

"Don't you think that you need to rest?" Sierra asked pointedly.

"Ask Vadise… then you might know why I am in rush. Sis, are you going?" Kain asked as he tried to walk out of the forest.

"Ah yes. Coming! Well, I'll see you both later…" Angelique said while she tried to catch up with her brother.

"My liege, do you know what he's talking about?" Sierra asked her master

"That boy is trying to prevent the worst to happen before the time is up, simply as that." Was Vadise's reply before she slumbered to recover her strength. The brother and sister looked at each, vaguely understanding what the white dragon told them. All they know was that they would lend their strength if needed for their human friends.

* * *

Weee. getting closer... . There's still some more :D


	16. Heaven's Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own LoM

Font in italic are for character's thought. You can find the meaning of the latin word at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Barely a week had passed after their encounter with Drakonis. Kain had traveled to Gato, to see what Matilda was doing. The wind had told him that something was bound to happen in Gato and that something was not nice. In fact, it was going to be very messy. He left Angelique this time because he really had a bad feeling about something. He didn't know what it was but he's definitely going to change the future for Matilda, Irwin, Daena, and Escad.

"I won't let Daena, Escad, Matilda, or Irwin be lost." Kain determined his resolve as he approached Gato. The windless town automatically told him that something was definitely wrong. After Matilda had been abducted recently by Irwin to Mindas ruins, the atmosphere in Gato was never the same again. Matilda's spell was broken and Gato was in chaos. I approached the temple of healing as soon as I can and when I tried to go to Matilda's room, I saw Daena coming in. When I knocked, there was Matilda's soft voice inviting me in. When I entered Daena was in the heat of an argument with Matilda.

"Matilda, if you don't stop him then he will destroy the world." Daena argued.

"Then let him. I am content with it. If he wants to destroy the world then I will pray for him." Matilda replied as calm as ever.

"But… you can't do this. You have to stop him. Don't you love him?" Daena's getting more desperate since Matilda apparently didn't care with the idea the world being destroyed.

"I love him. That is why I will pray for him." Matilda answered her.

"Ughh… I don't get you!" Daena stormed out the room after she heard Matilda's reply.

"Do you think it's okay to leave her like that?" Kain asked Matilda

"She can do what she wishes to do. I will only pray for her." Matilda's answer never cease to amuse Kain.

"I see… well, I'm here to talk about various things. Care to listen?" Kain asked nonchalantly.

"I am willing to listen if you want me to hear your problem, Kain." With her answer, Kain shared his knowledge about the future and what was his plan about it. During all that time, Matilda simply just nodded and inserted a few comments about what he wanted to do.

"So will you only pray for me too?" Kain asked amusedly.

"Yes, I will also pray for you… because the path that you chose is a hard and arduous to tread." Matilda answered again

"I see… Well, I guess, I do need your prayer to get through this safely." Kain exited the room as he said this.

"Kain." A voice interrupted him before he makes his exit.

"Hmm?"

"Please, save them. All of them if you can…"

"I'll try my best." Kain said that as he exited the room and started to head out to Lucemina. On his way to the cancun bird nest, he met Escad.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here." Kain greeted him normally as if expecting him to be there.

"You're going to stop Irwin, right?" Escad asked to the point.

"I will save him too, not only stopping him." Kain answered him simply.

"Then I'll come with you." Escad said.

"What makes you change your mind to save your nemesis, Escad?" Kain asked

"I won't save him, I will stop him from destroying this world. If your goal is the same like me then I don't care what the method is." Escad countered angrily denying the fact that he will the same boat with the person who will try to save Irwin.

"I see. Then why do you bring one more companion? You alone is enough, no?" Kain asked again

"Ahh…" Escad looked back to the pillar he had been waiting for Kain.

"Ange, come out. I know you're there." Kain stated plainly while continuing to walk ahead.

"Uhh…" Angelique appeared looking worried then she smiled sheepishly when her brother looked at her.

"I thought, I said that you can't come on this one." Kain glared dagger at his sister.

"Kain… I wanted to help too. I don't want to just sit around and do nothing when I know I can do something about it." Angelique's voice getting louder and louder as she tried to convince her brother her point.

"NO! I don't want you to get involved in this too." Kain's anger was seen through plainly. His knuckle went white as he struggle to keep his temper.

"Kain… you don't have to shoulder it alone, you know. You had us. You had friends that wanted to share your burden with you." Angelique said almost crying, her voice now was already between gasp and hiccups. Seeing his sister almost cried, Kain decided that he just have to go through with this scenario.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Kain just turned around and headed forward. Hearing Kain's word, Angelique rubbed her tears and went forward with Escad. When they reached the nest, the cancun bird was waiting there as if waiting for them. Kain enchanted their boots to able to climb up the air and reach the bird. When they all had finally ridden the bird, they saw Lucemina was already in the air. The bone dragon was still stationary but its power could be felt miles away. On the way there, Kain asked Escad why he changed his mind. Escad said that he met Angelique when she tried to go to Gato and she talked some sense to him so he changed his mind and waited for Kain on that spot. Escad smiled a small smile to Angelique and she recalled the event earlier.

"_I'd better hurry if I want to catch up with Kain." She tried to fasten her pace but she knew that she can't afford to waste her energy now. _

"_Escad!" She called Escad who's a distance away from her current position and waved to him. Escad saw her and nodded. So instead of trying to catch up with Kain, she decided that she wanted to talk with Escad for a while. Maybe she could convince him to go along with her. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Angelique greeted smiling._

"_Nothing, I guess." Escad said blankly almost losing his passion._

"_Really… wow. Hey, ummm, I was trying to catch up with Kain, wanna tag along?" Angelique asked straightly._

"_Why should I go? I don't see the point in it." Escad stated._

"_Uhh… because…" She tried to think up with a clever answer but she obviously can't think of another reason aside from the one Kain told her._

"_Because if you don't then, this world can be destroyed, you know…" Angelique said_

"_Oh.. really? Does someone wanted to destroy the world? Seems like old news to me." Escad said bored._

"_Escad, why are being like this?" Angelique said confusedly. _

"_Like what?" Escad challenged her question back._

"_Uhmm… how do I put it… Like someone who lost his will to fight." Angelique said while putting her finger on her mouth._

"_Like I care… I don't have anything to fight for anyway. Matilda didn't need me anymore. She chose to side with Irwin. Daena didn't believe what I say. So I didn't have anyone to believe in me so why should I fight for them." Escad bit back at her, knowing full well that the reason he lost his will to fight was not only this but his conviction was shaken because no one wanted to be with him. _

"_Stop being childish! You know fully well, that there still will be someone who needs you." Angelique lashed back_

"_Yeah, like who?" Escad asked back. At this point, Angelique tried to think really fast and she can't think of anyone who might need Escad's help._

"_See.. there's no one…! No one at all." Escad shouted at her silence._

"_No, you're wrong. I need you. I need your help!" Angelique said finally. _

"_For what?" Escad asked a bit taken back by her statement._

"_To save this world, to stop it from being destroyed. I need your help to convince Kain to take us with him." Angelique answered._

"_Is that it? Am I just to convince Kain then I can walk away? That seems easy enough…" Escad said bitterly._

"_No, you took it wrongly. I mean Kain always shouldered things for himself. I want you to help him, I need you to help me helping him." Angelique said flustered._

"_So what do I need to do?" Escad said plainly._

"_Fight with us. Or at least fight with me, to save this world. You want this world to be better, don't you? Then you need to give Fa'Diel a chance." Her voice getting louder and higher as she's almost giving up trying to convince Escad going with her. _

"_You're right. I guess I want to see Fa'Diel in a different light." Escad said with a smile on his face._

"_All right, let's go!" Angelique said while grabbing Escad hand. Dragging him with her. _

"_Hey, hey. Let go!" Escad said blushing._

"_Nope, if I let you go, you might just change your mind again and run away again. I can't afford that, can't I? Not after I almost burn my brain to convince you…" She smiled when she said this because partly she knew Escad was not going to leave her alone in this journey and the other part was just she's happy to able to see her friend smile again. _

"Ange, stop daydreaming! We're here." Kain's voice broke her thought.

"Oh right… coming!" She get off and ran to catch up with Escad and Kain. On the way to find Irwin, they fought hordes of monster. In the midst of the battle, Kain noticed that the monsters were stronger as they proceed.

"Kain! Watch out!" Kain saw a monster that wanted to pierce him and he was a bit surprised to block properly. He shut his eyes waiting for the blow to come but it never came.

"Whew! Thank God, I made it in time." A familiar voice reached his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Daena was in front of him.

"Daena, you're here?" Kain asked disbelievingly

"Yes, I'm here to stop Irwin from this madness. What are you all doing here?" Daena asked the group

"I guess, we are all here for different reasons but I think our goal is to stop Irwin to continue with his plan." Kain stated and he saw Daena nodded.

"So, Daena, do you want to come along with us?" Angelique asked excitedly.

"I suppose. It is easier to go with you guys than being alone." Daena nodded and joined to stop Irwin. Along the way, Selva appeared and helped them by giving hints about this and that. When they finally reached Lucemina's head, they saw Irwin standing there facing the wind.

"Irwin! Prepare to die!" Escad said.

"Hmm… so you are all here. Very well, I will eliminate you before this world." Irwin said dismissively.

"Irwin, stop this madness at once, I'm sure Matilda didn't want this." Daena reasoned hoping that Irwin will listen.

"Hmph. I could care less." Irwin said while entering his battle stance. All of them prepared for battle when they saw Irwin had no reason to back down. Escad lunged and tried to slice Irwin with his sword but Irwin simply blocked it with no effort. Angelique jumped and maneuvered in the air to see an opening and attack with her dagger. While Daena attack relentlessly with her flail. Kain observed the situation while trying to support his friends. Images going through his head when he read the part about Lucemina in Mimir's Word.

"_Then the bone dragon shall consume those whose abroad him and the demon will be devoured by his own power whilst the priestess will only pray and depart thereafter to see the wind."_

"I won't let it happen to them." While he secretly already know about Matilda's condition, he will make sure at least Escad and Daena will be alive after this fight. As for Irwin, he will leave him to Matilda. Kain chanted some words then around him appeared green light.

"Bind them in their glorious moment. Paralyzing arrows." Kain shot the arrow in his hand to Irwin, the numerous arrows of light all glided in the air, evading Daena, Escad, and Angelique, but aimed to Irwin. When they pierced Irwin, he growled and his movement ceased.

"Now, attack him!" Kain shouted to his comrade. The trio moved agilely to strike and did as much damage as they could but the arrows that bind Irwin soon dispersed as a force of heat blasted them to the far end of Lucemina.

"Hmph… do you think such a puny hit could beat me?" Irwin said huffing, it was clear that his strength was drained but not that much.

"Well, who knows, one can only but tries." Kain smirked as he said this, readying his dagger in his gloved hand.

"Hmph…" Irwin just grunted before his body emitted a magnificent red light. Kain sensed that this was the moment that Mimir had spoken of. He simply have to tried his hardest to stop this. For his friends and for everyone. He started by enchanting his dagger.

"Life lewd with passion. Burn. As ashes to ashes and dust to dust. I command thee to go back to thy own origin." The dagger glowed a strange light and Kain threw it to Irwin hoping that somehow Irwin will touch it. And Irwin just knocked it with his fist away from his body.

"Hmph. Mission accomplished." Kain whispered. Then he started a new conjuration, one that is greater than before and maybe his greatest for all his life time up until now. The ancient words started to roll out from his tongue and form a circle then a pattern. Light began to emit from the air around him. This continued for awhile, both Irwin and Kain continued to do nothing but setting out a one killing blow for each other. A little from their side of battle, Angelique laid. She barely caught a glimpse of what happens but she knew that if she could somewhat distract Irwin then perhaps Kain could finish him off.

"But how can I distract him…" Angelique pondered on how she can distract Irwin without making Kain lost his concentration.

"Angelique, are you okay?" Daena asked as she approached closer.

"Ah.. yes, I can move I guess. Where's Escad?" Angelique asked when she didn't saw Escad.

"Probably on the other side. He'll be fine, he had a thick skull." Daena answered.

"Oh.. I see. Daena, can you do magic?" Angelique asked her friend while moving her hair out of the way.

"Nothing much but, yes, I can do some very basic magic, why?" Daena asked, curious on why Angelique wanted to know whether or not she can do magic.

"I think that if we distract Irwin even by just a little bit then maybe Kain can stop Irwin." Angelique explained her theory to Daena hoping that she won't disagree with it.

"And that's where my magic comes into the scene?" Daena confirmed a bit hesitantly.

"Uh huh. Although, I'm not sure what kind of magic can distract Irwin." Angelique pondered for awhile thinking but to no avail. She couldn't think up anything. She's not that familiar with magic.

"Let's see… I think any offensive magic might do the trick. Although, I don't know if my magic can distract him or not." Daena said to Angelique cautiously. Angelique nodded and then Daena chanted very short verse and a ball of light materialized in her palm. She then aimed it to Irwin and shot it. When it hit Irwin, Irwin barely flinched.

"If only we know where to hit…" Angelique said absently.

"What do you mean by that?" Daena asked dubiously

"Kain told me that when someone is conjuring magic, they focus on a point and that point will be their weakest point." Angelique explained briefly.

"Then did he tell you where the point is?" Daena countered with question again

"That's the problem. People concentrate differently so that point can be anywhere but we can pinpoint by the wind around them or something like that." Angelique tried to explain as she forgot what her brother said since at that time it was quite unimportant for her.

"Hmm… yeah if only we knew where to hit…" Daena sighed exasperatedly. She gave a little yelp when she felt something tapped her back. When she looked back, it's only Escad, who's been damaged quite a bit.

"You scared us!" Angelique exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Heh… who do you think is here beside us?" Escad asked incredulously.

"I don't know… there could be anything, I guess." Angelique said frustrated.

"So what are you two doing?" Escad asked offhandedly.

"Trying to figure out how we can distract Irwin…" Daena answered.

"By…?" Curious by what they're intention, he can't help but ask again.

"Trying to find his concentration point and break it" Angelique replied.

"You better don't." Escad said flatly.

"Why…? It would help Kain if Irwin is slowed down." Angelique said raising her voice.

"Because you don't know what would happen… if you distract him, there could be a chance his power would blow up and then it would just not good, would it?" Escad stated.

"I guess… so we just have to believe in Kain?" Angelique said after digesting the information.

"Yeah…" Escad agreed even though he disliked the idea of doing nothing but he had no choice but to believe in his friend. For what seemed to be a longest while, nothing happened aside that the wind getting stronger and friction between the two forces sparked small lightning where it collided. They heard Kain's voice switching from ancient tongue to normal and they heard Kain chanted the last verse of his magic.

"At the very last moment, I heareth the heaven sing a song of damnation and the hell shout an aria of salvation. Liken those with sin, O little children of Fa'Diel, thou art laden with grudge, and greed. Awaken!Those who heareth the alarum of life. I impart thee, this magnificent song of life. It is to seal the pact of love, to protect the burst of life, and to sleep in slumber so deep that the earth shaking won't rouse them. Dance as the God dance and bear the cross into the valley of silence you tread. Aetas Iudicium." Everything seemed to stop and a vacuum in the air opened in the air so suddenly then come out a being of light bearing a shield in one hand and mistletoe in the other.

The light being danced, swaying gracefully evading any resistance, its shield swallowed Irwin's red glow. Kain tried to hold on since Irwin seemed to give him a great resistance. Sparks of lightning began to strike out in all direction. Some hit Kain but he would not relent since this was his only chance, his only chance to save Irwin, Daena, and Escad. The light being continued to swiftly approached Irwin and the gap was closing really fast.

"_Just a little bit more…. Come on…_"Kain mused in his head… his energy draining because the strain of the spell. Then everything went white when the mistletoe was stabbed on Irwin. Everything ceased and nothing seemed to be happening. Kain stood there bloodied, his garment torn apart here and there, then as a little wind blew, he fall down gracelessly into the surface of Lucemina's body. Soon after that, Irwin collapsed too and Lucemina started to rumble. Angelique tried to reach Kain but Escad beat her to it. When Escad had safely retrieved Kain, they jumped on the Cancun bird that appeared from nowhere. Unbeknownst to them, Irwin said something before he too departed.

"Matilda…" then Irwin disappeared with Lucemina from this world

When they had reached Gato, they quickly headed to the temple to attend to Kain's wound. When they reached the temple, the nun informed them that the abbess just passed away. Daena cried, she couldn't believe that she lost two important people at once. Escad held his urges to cry and told the nun to tend Kain's wound.

In Kain's mind, he saw Matilda's last moment,

"_So Matilda, have you decided?"Selva asked as hovered in the air._

"_I, myself, do not think am worthy of such position. I am but merely a human" Matilda answered._

"_But you have proved yourself, no." Selva stated rhetorically._

"_Ahh… then would please tell me, about those people I came across, Escad, Daena, Elazul, Pearl, Elle, Monique.." Matilda started to list people that she knew through her dream._

"_Matilda, Matilda, why worry? Their path is as they like it." Selva answered._

"_Then, what of Kain?" Matilda asked again. Selva didn't answer that and Matilda knew what it meant._

"_Very well, then I shall accept." Matilda said a moment after that._

"_Good then… the seven wisdoms is now present." Selva said after Matilda's acceptance and hovered away in the air._

That's all Kain saw before he heard a voice in his head, "I'll show you what happen, Kain. You deserved to know what fruits your effort bear." That voice was familiar to him but he couldn't pinpoint before he was thrown to another scene.

"_Hmph…" Irwin grumped_

"_You seem, you're unhappy, Irwin." Matilda stated._

"_Quit it, Matilda, that form doesn't suit you." Irwin said. His eyes soften._

"_There, is this better?" Matilda said after she had retained her youthful form._

" _Hmph.." Irwin only grunted._

"_You never changed, do you?" Matilda asked._

"_Why would I?" Irwin countered her_

"_Then what do you want to do?" Matilda asked again_

"_I want you, to free me, free me from the curse named 'Matilda'." Irwin said grumbling a little before he disappeared into the layers of underworld._

"_Irwin, wait…!" Matilda said then running off to catch him._

"So that's what happened to Irwin and Matilda. I guess, it's another job well done." Kain said in his own consciousness.

"Yes, I thank you for that…" Matilda appeared before him.

"Well, I only got one more job to do before I settled things once and for all." Kain said smirking.

"I will pray for you and so will he." Matilda said when Irwin appeared behind her.

"Heh… I hope you get what you want, Matilda." Kain said satisfied.

"More than I could hope for. So thank you." Matilda smiled when she said this.

"All is in due time, everything has a place and time." Kain said before he disappeared into his own consciousness. At the last glance, he saw that Matilda and Irwin too disappear with a happy glint on their face.

"_At least, it was worth the sacrifice… Just a little bit more…before all of this end" _

* * *

Aetas Iudicium : Life's Judgment

Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter! :D


	17. Teardrop Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own LoM ... etc etc...

The italic font are for character thoughts or the book's word. You can find the meaning to the latin word in the end of the chapter. Sorry for the bad latin grammar, I only use dictionary ... :(

* * *

The third stanza was, _the last of the jumi when with the mark's sibling. While the mark was still missing in time and space. They ventured to the Bejeweled City, capital of the Jumi land. There, they fought against the Jewelled beast, minions of the jewel hunter, and lastly the Lord of the gems. They fought ceaselessly and won over the first battle. The lord shall then consume the 999__th__ core before he consumed the 1000__th__ then destroyeth the 1001__th__ Jumi. The emerald eyed girl then destroyed him, weeping as her friend was lost before her eyes, then she turned into stone as the curse of Jumi fall on her. As wind brought the news to the Mark's bearer, he raged and climbed the tree of Mana to seek retribution from the Goddess. _

Kain read the part about Jumi's prophecies, he sighed as pain spread in his body. After, parting with Daena and Escad, Kain went home with Angelique to study about Mimir's Word more thoroughly. What would happen next. In the world's end chapter, it divided into four stanza which signified the great event that would occur. The first stanza, the dragon fall, _The crimson dragon's prison will be broken and he shall rose with the Flame as his castle. His dragoon, Larc shalt be turned into a centaur as he wished it to be. Vadise, the last surviving dragon sent her dragoon, Sierra to conquer Drakonis and put a stop to his evil plan unknowing of Larc's choice. When Sierra, dragooness of Vadise, arrived at The Flame's entrance, she saw her brother turned into a mighty centaur. Raged, she tried to kill Drakonis then but Larc stopped her. Despair enveloped her and she killed her brother with regret. She then. Promised him to avenge his death. However, Sierra lacked the strength and thus her fate was lost in the parable of life. Killed by Drakonis, the crimson dragon. Vadise then fought Drakonis with the last of her power and both fell down in battle. With them the Underworld vanished the dead soul had no place to go. No more rebirth in Fa'Diel. The cycle had been stopped. _

But Kain had stopped that fate from happening so he studied the second stanza, The heaven's gate of damnation. Lucemina's Awakening, _"The demon shall roused Lucemina's sleep and it will stand on top of it to destroy the world. Whilst the priestess prayed for her friends' safety, the monk descendant and the knight descendant still had sparks of rivalry. Love or Justice, which would triumph over the other. They dueled till Lucemina's whistled the annihilation blow. They were swept away in Lucemina's unrelenting wrath. Then the bone dragon shall consume those whose abroad him and the demon will be devoured by his own power whilst the priestess will only pray and depart thereafter to see the wind. Thus one part of the world shall be gone with Lucemina's desruction." _And that fate was avoided as well, thank the heavens that Kain managed to cast Aetas Adversarium on time. Matilda and Irwin were safe in the Underworld. The third stanza however had not happened yet but it will happen. So he needed to avert those to, he only needed to find Elazul and Pearl, the last two remaining in the Jumi race. If he could find the two of them then the Jumi fate would be somehow changed. Kain rested for a week or so, the toll of casting those forbidden magic was too much. He tried to convince Angelique that they must go to search for their Jumi friend immediately. They tried to search in Domina but there were no signs of them so they tried to go to Geo where the Jumi was last seen. When they entered the abandoned jewelry shop at Geo, all they saw was dusty cabinet and display and their Jumi friends.

"Elazul, Pearl!" Angelique squealed in delight and ran to hug Elazul.

"He.. hey…" Elazul who was a bit taken back by her sudden movement was a bit rigid.

"Hello, Pearl." Kain smiled when he saw Pearl blushed.

"Hello…" Pearl replied softly.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Kain asked scratching the back of his head.

"We were looking for Florina and the only place that we haven't searched is here." Elazul said.

"I see… well, have you searched the store then?" Kain asked again. Elazul nodded and Kain nodded back before he decided to browse the store. A certain jeweled box intrigued him.

"Have you tried this box?" Kain asked curiously.

"Yes, but it won' t open." Pearl answered timidly.

"Hmmm…." When Kain brushed the lid of the box, he heard a voice.

"_Someone, is someone there? Please help me!" _a voice shouted from inside the box.

"Well… well… I guess we found our target after all." Kain smirked before he disenchanted the lock and they were transported into the Pandora box.

"Well, hello there." Kain smiled when he saw someone who he deducted as Florina.

"Hello. My name is Florina, the Clarius of the Jumi." Florina greeted us and that's where our mission began. The mission where we had to save the Jumi's race from extinction. After they had heard the explanation from Lady Blackpearl, Florina soon fade away into nothing.

When the group had decided the head toward the Bejeweled City, Elazul stopped Kain before they made their exit from the Pandora Box.

"Kain… here." Elazul summoned a sword to his side and give it to Kain.

"This is?" Kain inquired, confused why Elazul give him the sword.

"The Sword of Mana. I thought you might need it." Elazul said. Elazul himself didn't know why he gave Kain the sword but he really thought that Kain had to have it.

"Oh… okay. Thanks. I owe you, one." Kain replied while he sent the sword to thin air.

"No problem, shall we go?" Elazul dismissed it and inquired the girls.

With their nods, the group went to Bejeweled City. When they approached it, Angelique gasped in wonder of its majesty.

" Wow… this is so beautiful…" Angelique couldn't keep her mouth from opening since before her, stand a city so magnificent. A city that was made of jewel, it's door decorated with gems, and beautiful stones.

"Well, let's go inside." Elazul said when he thought that Angelique had finished with her amazement.

When they went inside, they went to the gem rooms first. Pearl explained that to proceed further in the city they needed the gems to unlock the door.

"How do you know the right gem then?" Angelique asked.

"Our core resonates with the gem and the gate." Pearl answered when they had approached the gate after collecting the gems. Pearl put the gems in the pedestal and both the gems, core, and gate resonated. The door opened and revealing a stairway covered with gems and precious stone. Suddenly they heard a massive roar near them.

"Damn… jewel beast! Sandra must be here." Elazul said. While he unsheathed his sword, dark pink light glowed near him, and charged ahead. When the light diminished, it revealed Lady Blackpearl and her war hammer. Angelique readied her bow and shot when she saw an opening. Kain started to chant magic but a sharp pain stopped him.

"Damn…." Kain muttered softly before another spasm happened again. The sound of his staff dropped brought Angelique's attention to him.

"Kain! Kain, are you alright?" Angelique shouted from her position while shooting when she can.

"Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on the beast." The truth was Kain can't even hold his stance because the pain shot through all his body. When Lady Blackpearl called her comrade close to her, she whispered some ancient Jumi verse and all of the sudden their body burst with power. Firstly, Elazul lunged and charged to the beast slicing its claw in the process, Lady Blackpearl smashed its body with pure force and Angelique shot the arrow that Kain just imbued with power. After that, Lady Blackpearl unleashed Soul Reaver on it, followed by Elazul's Laser Blade which cleanly cut the beast in two and Angelique blasted Main Gun on it. Destroying it to bits and blowing it away.

"Kain… are you alright? Your face is very pale." Angelique ran to her brother when the fight was over.

"Yeah… don't worry. We need to press on." Kain was sweating a cold sweat but he tried to look fine, as fine as he could to his companions.

"Are you sure? We can rest if you want…" Elazul quirked his eyebrow, his voice laced with concern for his friend.

"Yes. I am fine." Kain stood up and they headed to the second floor and they saw glimpses of the past here in Rubens' room. Pearl put the gems that they gathered on the second floor on the pedestal and the door opened. They heard another roar and found another jewel beast waiting for them.

"Damn… " Elazul cursed as he prepared for battle. Kain stood silently, digesting the situation. He decided if he can't help in battle then at least he will help them in strategy.

"Ange… could you focus on the core and shoot it with this arrow?" Kain said when he saw his sister ready to shot.

"Sure… why?" Angelique asked when she saw that the arrow that her brother gave was slightly different.

"Just shot with it. It should kill it." Kain said firmly. Then Angelique aimed for the core of the monster with the arrow that Kain gave. When she shot it, it singed a sound that makes Elazul and Lady Blackpearl stop in their track. When it hit the core of the beast, the arrow stopped its movement before shattered into pieces.

"Kain… why do you have that arrow?" Lady Blackpearl growled.

"I found it across in the storage of my house. Let's go." Kain said while he climbed up the stairway.

"Blackpearl, what is that arrow? It, it…" Elazul asked, he still trembled from the sound of that arrow.

"Gemma silentium. The arrow that can destroy any jewel, even the hardest jewel will be like a paper when the tip touched it." Lady Blackpearl balled her first and stomped to the stairs.

"Why would Kain have something like that…" Elazul wondered for a moment before he ran to catch up with his friend. Kain stumbled when they were halfway through third floor.

"Kain… are you alright?" Pearl asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Kain's face was cringed with pain even his voice was strained with something.

"Are you sure? Let's rest for awhile." Elazul said before he decided to lean on a pillar.

"No, I'm fine, seriously. I can go on." Kain said unconvincingly because he flinched after he said that.

"Kain, just rest. We all need rest too, there will be another beast near the door anyway…." Angelique said as she sat down on the floor.

"Kain, where do you get that arrow?" Elazul asked out loud

"Huh…?" Kain cocked his head to Elazul unsure of what his friend question.

"Where do you get, gemma silentium?" Elazul asked again now turning his attention to his obsidian eyed friend.

"Ohh… I found it when I clean up the storage in my house. There's only two of them. So I've been saving them for a long time for something like this, I guess…" Kain explained, his expression was better but still very deathly pale. Elazul only nodded then silence loomed for a while for the four. Kain's breath was still ragged and strained.

"_Damn… I guess, conjuring 3 out of 7 forbidden spells in short duration gap might be too much I guess." _Kain mused, in his head, he knew that when he had conjured Heaven's Law that this would happen but he never plan to conjure Infernal Gate, and Aetas Adversarius too… Recently, his body had spasm of pain at a random moment, so far he had been able to suppress it but the pain just grew stronger and stronger. After they had rested for awhile then the group started to move on to the third gate of Bejeweled City. As Angelique had said, another beast appeared when Pearl opened the door. This time, Lady Blackpearl raged through the battle, she smashed and bashed it like pancake. Elazul attacked and covered Lady Blackpearl when it was needed. Angelique shot arrows to stun the beast movement. But mainly, Lady Blackpearl was the one who do the battle. They didn't know what raged her so but decided to support her effectively. When the beast is down, Lady Blackpearl turned to Kain.

"I will never forgive you if you ever pointed that arrow to Florina." Lady Blackpearl said while pointing her finger at Kain.

"I understand… shall we go? To the throne of clarius." Kain smiled, when he know what Lady Blackpearl meant. This time, she didn't change back to Pearl but kept being Lady Blackpearl. When they entered the throne room, they saw Florina, Sandra, and a strange man.

"Well… well… the knights have come." The strange man they met on Mekiv cavern spoke eerily.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Lady Blackpearl inquired harshly.

"Silence! You have no right to speak to the lord like that!" Sandra shouted back intensely.

"Now..now… Sandra. Don't be angry over things like that. Greetings, I am Lord of the Jewel." The man who introduced himself as Lord of the Jewel bowed and smiled sinisterly.

"My lord, it's another core that I have." Sandra gave him another Jumi core and he swallowed it.

"With this, it will be 999 cores within me." The man said calmly.

"You… damn it. So you're the one who swallowed us." Elazul said then he suddenly unsheathed his sword. When he wanted to charge, he's frozen in the spot.

"Damn… what's happening?" Elazul said as he tried hard to move.

"Calm down… getting infuriated won't help you…" Kain said soothingly. Elazul looked at his friend then he saw that behind that soothing voice laid an anger that matched his.

"We shall act accordingly to the situation, shan't we Lady Blackpearl?" Kain said while in his hand laces card between his fingers.

"Hmmph.." Lady Blackpearl only grunted her response before she readied her hammer.

"Kain… are you going to use that?" Angelique said curiously wondering if her brother are going to use the gemma silentium.

"No, now's not the right time. We'll fight accordingly." Kain smiled as he threw a card to the man. The lord blocked the card but instead of being knocked away, it grew vines of thorn. Kain smiled as he knew this is the last section of the Jumi prophecies.

_The lord shall then consume the 999__th__ core before he consumes the 1000__th__ then destroyeth the 1001__th__ Jumi. The emerald eyed girl then destroyed him, weeping as her friend is lost before her eyes, then she turned into stone as the curse of Jumi fall on her. _

He was sure that he won't let that happen because right now, there's 1002 not 1001. So he was optimist that fate was going to change. As the vine trapped the man, Lady Blackpearl smashed him with her hammer. When he took the blow, the vine disappeared as magically it appeared.

Kain threw another card but the man avoided it. Angelique shot arrows to the card and the arrow grazing him into skin. The card glowed and vanished, not summoning anything. Although, the lord was seen struggling more after the card had vanished. Lady Blackpearl and Elazul dealt the final blow before he flinched back and the magic field that has been erected when they started battling shattered.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sandra asked gasped.

"If only, I had one more…" the lord said staggeringly.

"My lord, here, take my core!" Sandra said while plucking her core from her chest.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." The lord before he swallowed the core and transformed into a incorporeal like form. The space also changed like the battle with Drakonis. Everything had no bounds.

"Damn, he's just impossible to be hit." Elazul said as he tried slicing his swords at Lord of the Jewel but it only sliced thin air.

"What should we do…" Lady Blackpearl pondered as she tried to hit lord of the jewels.

Kain smirked to himself, he knew that he would have to conjure another forbidden magic. He gathered all his energy to summon guardian's cog. Although, he flinched in the middle because the pain is just too much.

"Kain!" Angelique shouted from where she stands.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine." Kain managed to stand up and saw that perhaps he needed help after all.

"Elazul, Blackpearl! Do you think you could lend me a hand?" Kain shouted from his spot.

"What?" Lady Blackpearl snapped at him.

"Your core, I need to borrow its magic." Kain answered, he knew that this might be too much to ask but he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"Our core? You mean, you want to take our core?" Elazul asked shocked

"No, I only need to borrow its power." Kain said huffing, his strength diminishing with each passing second.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Elazul shouted before he tried to maneuver to Kain's position.

"Elazul, what do you 're doing?" Lady Blackpearl shouted angrily.

"I'm just lending Kain a hand, so that he can do something about that monster." Elazul said when he crouched to level with Kain. Lady Blackpearl shivered at the thought that Kain was going to rob Elazul's life so she moved closer to Kain too.

"Ange, can you keep him busy? And could you lend me your bow, please?" Kain said loudly so that his sister can hear.

"I think so... but not long." She tossed her bow to her brother and took out her double daggers. She lunged and shouted a battle cry to intercept any attack that monster might throw at them.

"OK… I just need a lil' bit of your life. Do you mind?" He asked Elazul. When Elazul shook his head, Kain touched his core but Lady Blackpearl snatched Kain's hand away from Elazul's core.

"What do you think, you're doing?" She asked angrily.

"I'm just asking him to share a bit of his life to me." Kain said pained because the aftereffect had been tolled up on him.

"What…!" She raised her voice as she found the idea blasphemous.

"Lady Blackpearl, please! Just let him do it." Elazul begged when he saw that Kain was in deep pain.

"If you find that stealing your friend's life is not good. Would you care to substitute?" Kain challenged her, because he knew she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Fine!" When she agreed, Kain moved his hand to her core and he felt that his other hand was dragged into something cool. When he turned his head sideways, his hand was already on Elazul's core. Elazul smiled as he nodded. Then Kain started to channel their life force into him. When he did it, he felt something really magnificent.

"_No wonder, the Jumi flourished once. Their magic is filled with power and emotion but this feeling. Their love is overwhelming."_ Kain took his hand away when he took the bare minimum to ease his pain from the spells. He then continued his conjuration from before while holding Angelique's bow in his left hand.

His tongue rolled in ancient verses, Lady Blackpearl recognized some of it and gasped at what Kain intended to do.

"Cum ab tintinnabulum canor acerbus. Ab sabulum ab advenio sinere omnino. Ab nihil non ab etiam. Fragosus Aevum." When Kain had said the last word, a golden sprinkle glow from his hand and it expanded quickly to the boundless space. Then everyone except him stop moving, he took the last gemma silentium and aimed it to lord of the jewel with Angelique's bow. When the arrow singed in the air, time started to move but still in slow motion. When it had pierced the body of lord of jewel, time had flowed normally. The arrow worked its magic and the lord started to glow radiant colors before he was shattered to little pieces of jewel. The space around them became Florina's room again and Kain collapsed since the pain was just too much. He barely could moved now but he was satisfied that he was just one step closer before the elegy could be played. Kain noticed that his sister was little bit downcast and when she came closer, he noticed that she almost shed her tear.

"Elazul, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that everyone… "Before she finished her sentence her tear glided in her cheek.

"Angelique don't! Don't you ever cry for Jumi! If you cry for us then…" Before he even finished his sentence Angelique had turned to stone. Her tears still there unstoned but crystallized.

"Damn… damn it!" Elazul cursed when he knew he's too late in his warning.

"Elazul look…" Pearl's voice broke Elazul's reverie and he saw that everyone were here.

"Everyone… how can this happen?" Elazul wondered out loud.

"Because she produced a teardrop crystal." Kain said while covering his eyes that almost cried for her sister and the Jumi.

"What… how can a human does that? Only Jumi can shed the teardrop crystal…" A jumi clad in white exclaimed.

"Well, no matter. The problem is now that we need to turn her back." Pearl said.

"But how…" A jumi in blue asked

"Everyone, can you share a bit of your life?" Elazul asked all of them in general

"I think, I can cry…" Esmeralda said standing out from the crowd

"Yes… if it's for her then maybe…" Diana chirped in

"For the Jumi savior." Rubens followed along

"Then let us give her, our teardrop crystal, one that is worth her sacrifice for us." Florina said from her bed. Then everyone except Kain started to shed tears and slowly Angelique's stoned form began to crack, the stone falls off bit by bit, revealing her skin again and her vibrant color. Finally her tears and smiles. Outside, the storm raged as the tale went, when Jumi cried then a storm so big will occur and aurora will appear to show the world that another soul has been saved.

"_The elegy is played when the lad met the divinity. The lad then survived the strokes upon strokes of pain before he strike the symbol of love with the unspoken word then fade away into nothingness. He then soon collapsed with the mark of Ragnarok on his right hand. The mark then soon left his hand and attached itself to the tree and consumes all. When it is finished the only left over is the lad body and the wisdoms that lingered in the nothingness." _That is last part of the prophecy and it will happen nonetheless how hard he tried. He'll just try his best to make the mark of Ragnarok return to its original purpose. To make this world flourish again with Mana and happiness…

* * *

Cum ab tintinnabulum canor acerbus. Ab sabulum ab advenio sinere omnino. Ab nihil non ab etiam. Fragosus Aevum. means:  
When the bell sound harsh. The sand of time completely stop. everything became still. Broken Time.

Next is the last one! Just one more :D

Review, okay...


	18. The Broken Chain of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own LoM..., etc etc... fiuh... the last disclaimer...

Italic font are for character thought, book words. You can find the translation of the german phrase in the end of the chapter. I'm sorry for the bad grammar for those who knew the correct grammaring for german. I use babelfish to translate :D

This is it, guys! The last chapter! Hope you guys had a good read so far until the end of this one.

_

* * *

_

The lad traveled to the tree of mana and then he met the divinity, there he survived stokes of pain and finally he strike the deity with the unspoken words which soon fade away to empty air. The lad soon collapsed and the mark of ragnarok left his hand. The mark attached itself to the tree and consumes all leaving only the lad's body and the wisdoms who lingered in what used to be Fa'Diel.

Kain left home as soon his body can move, he had been resting for weeks. He knew that his body won't last long because he used the forbidden spells and the mark of ragnarok itself had decayed his body. When Nunuzac had kidnapped the sproutling who would become tree of Mana, he knew his time was almost up. Therefore, he just took his time and rest while he can.

"Skye, take me to the tree." Kain mounted his dragon and left his home. Skye dropped Kain in the root of the tree before he flew away again back home. Kain didn't want to bring Skye closer than this because if he brought a monster here they could just go crazy, no matter how attached they were to the master. He then walked to the tree, treading the path where possible, climbing when it was blocked by vines. He rested in the garden after some time.

"Damn… This isn't getting easier." Kain huffed. His body was slumped as he leaned to the pillar behind him. The monster was getting tougher as he proceeds to the higher ascent. He barely survived at this rate but he didn't know if he could make it to the top.

"Heh… I'd die trying at this rate… but I rather die trying then doing nothing. I have to make sure that my mission accomplished." After awhile, he stood up and started to walk forward to meet the goddess of the tree. When he had seen a big hole in front of him, he knew that this will be his dying place.

"Here goes nothing…" Kain said as he entered the hole to see a new dimension around him. What he saw was a circular place with many trees and in the center of it was an empty space and above the center was a moon waning and waxing as time ticked. In the middle of the air stood a figure, hovering down as Kain slowly approached the center of the room.

"Well…well… I didn't quite expect such a mere child can change fate… Such bravado do worth of a praise. Although, you won't be doing anymore of it. You'll die in my arms, child." She said coldly while reaching the surface of the ground.

"Well… one can only but try. Shall we?" Kain asked when he was ready with whatever will happen.

"En garde." As soon as he said that Kain lunged to the goddess with his enchanted dagger. She evaded with ease, her move was as graceful as a leaf in the air, no friction and fluid. Suddenly, she stuck him on his back and the blow sent him to the edge of the room.

"_Damn, she's so strong. What to do…" _Kain tried to stand up but a flurry of punches just kept him there. The goddess was ruthless, after she finished with the punches, she threw him in the air and slammed him down.

"Ugh…" Kain moaned in pain, his mind went blank and his body started to ache all over because of the attacks, the mark, and the spells.

"_Will I die here? Will I just be the one who ruin everything? Even my own effort.. to save them will go to waste if I die here… but I can't even lift my finger against her…" _Kain's will had wavered. He didn't have anymore strength to fight. When he saw that the goddess had prepared to end this, he just shed tears of grief for everyone. Everything when white before he shut his eyes and waited for fate to take him.

Then everything went silent and he saw visions of his life, he saw moments where he was with his friends.

"I'm sorry… Everyone, I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough to go through this." Kain waited the blow to come that seems like slow motion to him…

"KAIN! What are you doing there lying down?" A voice shouted and a dagger flew in the air. The dagger hit the goddess in her palm. She didn't winch. She just removed the dagger and threw it somewhere else. When Kain looked up, he saw Sierra flying in the sky like a valkyrie.

"This is so unlike you…" Kain heard another voice before he was scooped up and laid somewhere else. Kain's vision was blurry but he was certain that it was Larc.

"Larc? Sierra? What are you doing here…?" Kain's voice croaked in pain but he managed to get his voice working.

"What are you talking about…? Of course, to help you." Sierra fumed as she agilely evaded and countered the goddess attacks.

"We can't let you take everything on your shoulders alone, can't we? We're your friends, Kain. Give us some credit." Larc said before he rushed to strike the goddess when she just evaded Sierra's counterattack.

"Don't you dare to take it alone again! You had risked so much to save our life once, but we're not babies. We don't need to be protected at all times. This time Kain, let us protect you and be your shield." Sierra spared him a glance before jumping in the air and a flurry of wind blade materialized as she cut the air.

"Yes. I made a vow to myself that I would put my life in the line if either you or Angelique was in danger or in need of my help." Larc said while recovering his breath before slamming his ax to the ground and the earth spiked up to attack the goddess. His two friends fought while Kain watched them from afar. Kain never thought that he wanted someone to risk their life for him so he always took it to himself to solve his own problem. But now, he realized that maybe his choice had angered two of his precious friend.

"I should have trusted them more… my friends…" Kain said and a voice chimed in his mind.

"Yes… you should. They are your friend. Give them some credibility, for goodness sake." A voice as hot as fire and passion scolded him.

"Hmn… yes. Friendship is as light as zephyr but it can be as strong as gale. Hold them close…" Continued a voice now as light as wind and mischievous at the same time…

"Damn…" Larc cursed as he was pushed back by the goddess blow.

"I guess, we alone are not enough." Sierra breathed hard as she tried to assess the situation which had been turned so badly at their disadvantages.

"Well… well.. looks someone beats us first on getting here." A male voice suddenly chirped in, his steps firm and gallant.

"Does that even matter. It's good that they have arrived and at least, Kain is not dead if they are here." A female voice continued before the shadow let go of their cover. Escad with his sword in his right hand and Daena with her flail on her left hand.

"Escad..? Daena? You too…" Kain asked in amazement. What was it that make his friends knew that he was here.

"Yeah. After this you better damn explain why you left all of the sudden." Escad while lunging to the goddess who almost finished Larc and Sierra.

"Yes. You have to explain properly. You give us quite the chaos that we don't necessarily need." Daena smiled before dashing to hit her new opponent.

"Matilda, Irwin… you and I have a wonderful friends." Kain said smiling. His body didn't ache so much now but he still can't move. After those other two voice that spoke to him, his pain had subsided a bit. Kain saw that Escad fought valiantly, he brandished his sword and aimed it to cut his opponent swiftly. Daena always covering Escad with her flurries of flail, both protecting and attacking.

"Kain. You ok?" Escad said while evading the goddess jabs. So far, Escad hadn't broken a sweat yet.

"Don't force yourself, ok? We're here to help you…" Daena said while ducking the kicks that were aimed at her.

"I will be fine… don't worry." Kain smiled when he knew that the concern that was aimed at him was not farced but truly genuine concern from a friend to a friend.

"_As long as I have friends like you, then I can go through a whole lot more than this._" Kain mused in his head then another voice chimed in his head.

"Now, do you realize? Friendship is not only giving but also accepting. You cannot expect to give and receive nothing. Your effort will bound to fruit and that fruit won't always be there. It will drop and rolled its way to you, for you to pick it." Its voice was rich and kind. It reminded him about what Trent said that plants have its way of returning back the love human gave them. It were by their fruit, smell, and beauty. They tried their hardest so that human wold receive something from them too.

"What is life without companion? Even the strongest peak will crumble without a strong foundation. Friendship is just like that." Now it was a voice as firm and strong as earth that spoke to him.

"Blast it! She's way to fast to keep up." Escad crouched as he just took a rather serious blow from the goddess.

"If only we know, what would weaken her…" Daena huffed as she just lost her footing and now, she had sprained her ankle.

"_Oh no… what should I do? I should do something."_ Kain's heart raced as he saw that his friend one by one had been damaged seriously by that insanely strong goddess.

"Are you sure that it's this way?" A gruff voice diverted Kain's attention.

"Yes… my core tells me that it's this way. There's no mistaking it." A soft but firm voice trailed along soon after that.

"Well… as long you're sure about this." Another reply was heard.

"I'm sure since we can't afford to waste time." Then another reply before two figures comes out from the shade.

"Hello, Kain. I hope you're still alive." Pearl smiled before her core shined and changed into Blackpearl.

"Seriously, you drove us crazy by disappearing like a ghost." Elazul pouted angrily before he looked at Balckpearl and charged together.

"Elazul, Pearl, Blackpearl. Thank you…" Kain said. A lone tear glided in his cheek. He wondered how much had he lost just by closing himself from outside world. He could have so much fun if only he didn't shut himself. Kain tried to move his finger and feet now. It could move now but still stiff. Better than before at least.

"It is to be hoped that you reflect on your actions and consider things appropriately." Blackpearl said while swinging her hammer with full force.

"If you want to go somewhere you could have asked me or someone to come along. We will definitely be glad to go on adventure with you." Elazul said while countering the goddess attack.

"But how can I ask you to give up, your life…. I simply couldn't do that… You all are too important for me." Kain said softly before images flashed in his head about those moments that he spent together with all his friend. Both happy and sad, they went through it together and they always stick together to the bitter end and also the happy end.

"A friendship is ever present it is not only there when once in a while but it is forever. It sooths and it heals what wounds you receive. Its touch may be gentle and it can sweep you away too from danger if it needs be." A calm soothing feel like water was produced from that voice.

"It wants to be protected but it also wants to defend what is dear to them. Do not protect them all the time, let them protect you too. A friendship is as strong as a bulwark in the middle of war." A shy but serene voice touched him like a budding flower.

"Ugh…" Blackpearl grunted when she was just slammed to the tree.

"Aghhh… why is she so strong? Damn it!" Elazul laid on his stomach as he was just thrown in the air. Kain tried to stand up and tried to stop the goddess from continuing her attack on Blackpearl. An arrow singed in the air stopping the goddess hand for the second time.

"Stop. Don't you dare to continue…!" Angelique appeared with another arrow pointed at the goddess. The goddess flipped back and jumped. Angelique shot the arrow and threw the bow that she held. She too jumped in the air, her fist colliding with her enemy's fist.

"Ange… you're here…" Kain's disbelief showed on his face. He thought that he had locked up the house successfully and trapped his sister there. Angelique smirked before she returned to give flurries of punch and evading attacks.

"Heh… I'm so stupid…" Kain glanced down at his hand and balled it into a fist. He should have asked all of them all along maybe then…

"There's never the word too late to repair your mistake. You could never go back and change your decision but you could always try your best at the present to change the end into a slightly better shade for your cherished one." A bright and wise voice said and it talked sense to Kain's head.

"Yeah. It's too late to regret that I just do what is best for them now. Even if I lacked the strength to do it, I will risk my life as they risked theirs." Kain said determinedly.

"That is why, we the spirits of Mana, decided to help you, O child of Ragnarok. Receive our blessing and create a better end for all of us." A dark, enigmatic voice ended.

"Ahh…" Angelique cry of pain was heard to Kain now. Kain walked forward with his new strength, the strength that he received from the spirits but mostly it was the strength that his friend gave to him, the strength to give them a brighter future.

"With so many of us… and yet…" Daena moaned in pain and agony.

"Isn't there something... someway to can beat her?" Sierra whispered softly as she was regulating her disrupted breath.

"If only, I was stronger…" Escad grunted as he looked heatedly at the now assaulted Angelique. All of them turned their heads and looked at Kain who was striding nimbly to the center of the room.

"Kain… what are you doing…?" Elazul groaned as he failed to stand up.

"Don't you do something foolish again." Blackpearl flinched when her wound stung her body.

"Kain…" Larc grunted in despair when he felt that he couldn't even keep up his oath.

"Don't worry. Now, it's my turn. You guys had helped me enormously and I really appreciated it." Kain gve them the best grin that he could muster. He then shot a magic arrow to the goddess who instantly let go of Angelique.

"Kain… don't force yourself." Angelique whimpered in pain as her body slumped on the tree. Kain smiled before he chanted a spell.

"When you hear, the sound of angel sang. Don't you feel like rejoicing. It is because they have delivered to you a gift. A gift so strange yet magnificent. A gift of life, and this is their gift that they have entrusted to me for you to receive. Heaven's edict." The surface glowed a warm white light and enveloping each of his friends with their tender touch. Kain smiled as he finished this spell.

"Everyone, thank you for everything. I will explain everything when we met again. Trust me, this will be the last selfish things that I want to do. After this you can scold me as much as you want…" Kain smiled when their body started to disappear from the room. When they were finally gone, Kain turned to the goddess.

"Now then, shall we dance? A dance of death. We shall dance while I sang us, our elegy." Kain smiled as he prepared for the fifth forbidden spell.

Kain erected a force field around him, to make sure that the goddess can't hit him while he sang them, their deliverance. Kain started off with ancient language, every pore of him concentrate on this one spell. He knew that his chance is this only one shot. So he will make sure that this spell hit her at all cost. The goddess started to break the force field that Kain had set. Her enormous strength had limited Kain's time.

"…. Ich hörte das dreizehnte bellrang. Es ist das Zeichen des Abnehmens. Die Dämmerung des Lebens nähert sich. Ob Sie oder gewesen nicht bereit hatten, ist es Zeit. Der glorius Ton des Todes hatte Sie angerufen. So gekommenes, liebes Kind. Kommen Sie und verschwinden Sie mit mir. Dieser Ton beendet Ihre Schmerz. Ihr Körper, Seele, Herz und Verstand lösen sich in eine leere Lücke auf. Totenglocke."

When Kain had finished this spell, the goddess is directly in front of him. He touched her with his gloved hand and she vanished to nothing. Kain smiled before he fell down. Blood flowing from all over his body because of Totenglocke. This dual natured spell was more dangerous than any of the previous one because this would kill him too soon.

"Before that, I still need to do my last chore, the last two spell of the seven. Ragnarok." Kain sit up and started to chant the rite of the sixth spell. The spell of reset.

"Kain, so you have decided…" Matilda appeared before him.

"Yes… Matilda. Will the wisdom frown on this?" Kain said in his mind while he continued the rite.

"No, we will pray for you. We will pray for you so that you can finish what we had failed to finish." Matilda said before she stood there silently.

"You have our blessing, my child." Gaeus appeared magically there. His stone body along with the part in which Luon Highway that he was rested upon.

"Do what you must." Olbohn soon to reveal himself before the shadow of the moon.

"We will pray for your descision." Pokiehl emerged from the waning light of the moon.

"Bear no regret, in whatever you do." Rosiotti came out from the tree.

"You have become wise, with hardship as your mentor." Tote soon followed after Rosiotti.

"You will done what no other human done. Your deed will rest with us forever." Selva said hovering down.

"To cast the sixth and seventh forbidden spell. You actually need to cast the other five first." Matilda continued.

"Heaven's Law, which altered life and death." Tote started.

"Infernal Gate, which ended one's life." Olbohn continue.

"Aetas Iudicium, which gave life after death." Rosiotti said after Olbohn.

"Fragosus Aevum, which froze time and space." Gaeus resumed.

"Totenglocke, which dual nature would kill the caster and target." Pokiehl continued.

"And finally Ragnarok, which reset everything to origin. The spell that destroy and create." Selva ended their talks and gave Kain time.

"Yeah… this time I will give it more mana than it could hold." Kain released the mark from his hand and planted it to the surface below him. Then he stabbed his right hand with the Sword of Mana to the ground right at the center of the mark.

"This is the rest of the spell that Nunuzac hadn't conjured. I will finish this once and for all." Kain became still for awhile before he said his last word to the wisdom.

"Will you sang me my elegy before I died and my requiem when I had finished this…?" Kain whispered softly and they all nod and sang him, the elegy of seven angels.

"…Mit diesem Leben I folglich Dichtung der Vertrag. Der Vertrag, zum der Welt zu seinem korrekten Zustand zurückzubringen. Eine Welt ohne Streit, in dem alles gesegnet wird, wo alles sicher ist und kein Haß in Richtung zu irgendeinem anderem beherborgen wird. Eine Welt, wo alle wir Glück finden können, wenn wir stark genug versuchten. Mit dieser Dichtung gebe ich, die Verriegelung zum Sixth frei und lasse das siebtel. entriegelt werden, während mein Leben für mein Leben ist der siebtel. Schlüssel durchsickern. Der Kreation Mythus, Ragnarok..." When Kain had finished, he collapsed to the floor and breathed his last breath. The tree shook as the mark of Ragnarok which was incomplete now had its flawless weave. The mark soon sent all beings to stillness that none can feel. The ground below them gone and replaced with new earth. Everything was new, even if the people were still the same, they have no qualms of their past, it's as if everything is just a bad dream. The Mana Tree stood there, beautifully, every creature saw it as a symbol of peace. They visited the tree often and everything flourished because the tree provides for them and they in return give it love.

"Kain….!" Angelique woke up from her bed and she shed tears when she woke from her dream.

"_Who was him… Who was that man…? I feel like I known him but I hadn't seen him at all. The dream it felt real… it feel very real… It's so frightening. I wonder who he is…" _Angelique continued to cry that night as the images from her dream haunt her until dawn. That man's last word before she woke kept ringing in her mind. _"Everyone, thank you for everything. I will explain everything when we met again. Trust me, this will be the last selfish things that I want to do. After this you can scold me as much as you want…" _That man's voice kept ringing in her head for a week before it was gone. When she shared this experience to her friends, they all had the same dream as her during that night. They all wondered who the man in that dream was. The man who seemed so close to them…

In the Tree of Mana, laid a boy whose age seemed only so young. Although, he was laid on the tree trunk in garden, everyone never saw him. To all of them, he was invisible. His sleeping face didn't indicate anything but deep sleep or perfect stillness.

"Kain… everything is peaceful now. Everyone is happy and they didn't have to worry of the threat of war." Matilda said to Kain. Kain's body was leaned on the tree, his face so peaceful, if one didn't know then he might look like he was asleep.

"If only people remembered about you… It has been two years since you have initiate Ragnarok." Matilda continued to approach Kain and touch his cheek gently.

"I have some good news for you… Angelique just had her firstborn. Do you know his name yet?" Matilda talked to Kain as if he was hearing her intently. When the wind rustle and Kain's hair flowed gently with the wind, Matilda spoke again.

"Yes, you guessed right. His name is Kain." Matilda rose and walked away from Kain. She stopped when she heard another sound.

"Matilda… do you think I had broken free from my chained fate?" Kain's obsidian eyes flickered for the first time in two years.

"Yes... our chained fate is broken. Now, you can live as you wish in this world that you have protected, Kain." Matilda said before Kain returned to his slumber again. Who knows when he would woke up again or if he ever will but Matilda was sure that Kain now will be much happier than he was ever before because he had broken free and flew away from his shackles and bounds. The chained fate had been broken and like every tale, it may not have a happy ending but this ending was slightly better than what was supposed to be the original.

"So good night, Kain… May you have a nice dream." Matilda exited the garden and saw Kain smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Mit diesem Leben I folglich Dichtung der Vertrag. Der Vertrag, zum der Welt zu seinem korrekten Zustand zurückzubringen. Eine Welt ohne Streit, in dem alles gesegnet wird, wo alles sicher ist und kein Haß in Richtung zu irgendeinem anderem beherborgen wird. Eine Welt, wo alle wir Glück finden können, wenn wir stark genug versuchten. Mit dieser Dichtung gebe ich, die Verriegelung zum Sixth frei und lasse das siebtel. entriegelt werden, während mein Leben für mein Leben ist der siebtel. Schlüssel durchsickern. Der Kreation Mythus, Ragnarok... (literally means:)  
With this life, I therefore recite the contract. The contract to return to the world to its rightful condition. A world without controversy, in which everything is blessed, where everything is safe and no hate shall be harbored toward to another. A world, where all can find good luck, if we tried strong enough. With this word I speak, it unlocked the Sixth seal and the seventh is now unlocked, with my life. For my life is the seventh key. The creation myth, Ragnarok…

Please review and tell me what you think of this story since this is my first fic, I'm not sure if I did well :(

And lastly, thanks for those who read until the last chapter :D I really appreciate it!

Hope to see you in my next release... :)

Best Regards,  
Mr. Cat


End file.
